Once a Shinobi, now a Devil
by Arionix 64
Summary: A shinobi is taught to always expect what is unexpected. Kakuzu seemingly forgot that during his time in hell, as he clearly did not expect to wake up, alive, as another person. Once one of the most feared shinobi, now a Devil's Pawn.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DXD.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _lub dub_

' A heartbeat? Strange '

 _lub dub_

' There is it again. I know I'm dead. Besides its probably the shinigami playing tricks on me. That sadistic asshole. '

 _lub dub_

' Okay thats enough. ' The voice seemingly signed, but gave a suprised gasp when he saw visions flying past him. For some reason, they felt like memories.' Okay, so acording to this, I'm apparently the perverted Hyoudou Issei, who was stabbed in the chest by a spear of sorts, and should be dead... ' He felt a strange type of energy fill his body, and again felt his heart beat. ' Looks like I'm alive then. Real odd. ' He slowly opened his eyes, and immediately closed them because of the sunlight. He opened them again and looked around, apparently he was in this Issei's room.

The boy first sent out a suprised gasp, when he saw that he could actually feel a small amount of coldness on his skin. ' Guess I forgot the feeling... ' The boy then touched his chest, and then let out a hum. ' So, I was healed, but by whom. ' He wondered. The boy then stood up and by using a phone, looked at his picture. His skin, as well as his hair, were a few shades lighter, than before. His eyes were also a chocolate brown, rather than green. According to his memories, he had a school to go to. ' Well, I don't want to be late, besides, I might be able to gather some information. ' Thinking this, the formar shinobi wore the uniform, and went downstairs to take his breakfast.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

As he was walking towards the school, Kouh Academy, he thought about what happened to him the previous night. ' The girl who stabbed me had a crow's wings, but I do remember a certain red head. ' As soon as he reached the school, he saw how the students, mostly girls, were almost glaring at him. He was a bit suspicious at first, but then he remembered that he was a shameless pervert, well that was Issei, not him. He did not pay any attention to the students, rather he ignored them and walked in frount of the building, where he was joined by ' his' friends.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Inside Kouh Academy:**

' Something's wrong with with Issei.. ' thought Matsuda and Motohama, who were Issei's greatest friends, and also the other members osf the perverted trio. They watched as Issei paid attention to the subjects, rather than talking to them about porn. Not only that, but he ignored them as he walked, and just hummed a random tune.

" Hey Matsuda, do you think he'll actually listen if you tell him about that new collection you have? " asked Motohama, quietly. Despite being mostly level headed, he was worried about his friend. " Of course he'll react! " Matsuda almost shouted.

Meanwhile, Kakuzu was walking infront of them, towards the cafeteria. ' The history of this place is pretty interesting... There have already been 2 great wars, with minor wars along the way. The technology is also pretty advanced, with guns and bombs. Not to mention, the ability to communicate to any place. The only annoyance is 'Issei's friends who expect me to say something. '... The trio reached the cafeteria, which was filled with students, chatting, and eating their lunch. As soon as they entered, the glare of the students returned, full force.

It was at this moment, Matsuda put a hand on ' Issei's shoulder, and said, " Hey Issei, I just bought some porn the last day, so why don't we watch it after school. Besides, its the porno you've been waiting for, from the last month. " .

.The glare intensified, and everyone was expecting ' Issei ' to shout a "Yes ! ", but Kakuzu just replied " I'm afraid I have no time for such foolish things. " ' Forgot, I was supposed to be a pervert. No matter, I'm sure I can handle it. ' thought the boy. All he received were suprised gasps from the students. The members of the perverted 'trio ' acted as if a kunai had been shot through their hearts.

" Y-you're joking, r-right Issei? " asked Motohama, fearing the worst. His level-headed personality lost. The whole cafeteria was silent, anxious for 'Issei's ' answer.

All they got was a short "No. " which threw every single person in the caferia into a state of confusion. Kakuzu merely ate a sandwich. On the outside, he was silent, but on the inside, he was chuckling madly at their reactions. It was almost refreshing, feeling joy again. A few students in the cafeteria were still frozen in suprize, when he had finally taken his meal. The glares were also significantly reduced, and he was sure that he saw a few girls giving him a small smile. Issei's two friends were on the verge of tears. " Hey, whats wrong with you two? " asked Kakuzu, but all he got was a glare from them and also a shout of " Traitor! " from them as they walked away, fuming. ' It would be fun messing with them... '

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **After School:**

Kakuzu was walking towards his home, huming a random tune. The events that occured in school were refreshing, and interesting. As he was walking towards his house, he thought about what had happened in the previous days, according to his memories, Issei was a worthless pervert, who was asked by a girl to take her on a date, and she almost killed him. ' I wonder how he survived ' thought Kakuzu. He had stayed in school for a while, in the library, where he learned much more about the area.

As he walked, he bumped into a man with short black hair and a trench coat. Kakuzu ignored him for a moment, when the man spoke, " So, she did kill you, and now you're here as a devil.. "

" What are you talking about ? and what's about me being a devil? " asked Kakuzu in a suprised tone. He could easily tell that this person was not human, infact he felt an odd feeling of dread.

The man merely ignored him, then said, " Who is your master? or have you already killed him? " the man asked again.

" I don't have a master. " replied the boy.

" It seems I'll have to kill you then. " spoke the man with a smirk, as he cast out a blue spear, seemingly out of the air. ' Just like that girl. ' Kakuzu was confused about all of the mess, that he had died, and was a devil, and probably a slave. But he stood his ground, unmoving...

The man looked at the boy, and saw his confusion. ' Just like he said.. ' he thought, and threw the light spear, towards the boy's gut. Kakuzu saw the spear coming towards him, and jumped to the left. The spear missed but he saw that another one had impaled him in the gut. Kakuzu was afraid, and did not pay any mind to what the man was saying. He was afraid of going back, afraid of the pain, afraid of the torture, and afraid of the shinigami.

" Good night, devil. " the man said as he prepared a light spear. He was about to throw it, but he felt an acute pain on his back. His coat was ruined, but his wings were ok, andspread out from his back for anyone to see. He turned around only to face a red haired girl, a Gremory, no doubt.

" Could you not touch my servent? Fallen angle-san. " spoke the rather voluptuous girl.

" Is he really your servent? He didn't even knew what a devil was, not to mention his master. It would be a shame if anyone like me were to bump into him, and kill him, thinking that he was a stray. I suggest that you keep a better eye on him from now on. " replyed the man.

" Thank you for the suggestion, but its best that you leave. I'm Rias Gremory and this city is under my jurisdiction, do not interfere further, or I will take drastic measures. " The girl threatened, to which the fallen merely smiled.

" The same goes for you, heiress to the Gremory family. My name is Dohnaseek, and I hope we will not meet again. " saying this, the man flew into the darkness of the sky.

" You look pretty bad. Lets go to your place, I'll treat your wounds. " These were the last words Kakuzu heard, before he blacked out.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Dohnaseek had flown and was now standing on top of a nearby building. Standing there, he took out his mobile, and started messenging. **'** _The Gremory has the red dragon. Raynare killed the boy._ **'** He wrote, getting a reply.

 **'** _I'm a bit dissappointed in her, though its no big deal. Anything else you want to tell me?_ **'** The man texted.

 _ **'** No, I do not. However, how long will **it** take? _**'**

 **'** _Oh, have some patience, oh well good hearing from you._ **'**

Putting the mobile back in his pocket, the man flew away from the building, and towards a church.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: So, this is my attempt at a Naruto x DxD fic. I'm not completely gonna follow dxd canon (only upto a certain point) and know that the fic probably won't be perfect, as most of my DxD knowlage comes from other fanfics. Criticism is welcomed but please no flames... Also, I plan on bringing the entire Akatsuki (except Obito and Zetsu) to this fic. Most of them will be reincarnated as OCs, and no one will have a peerage.**

 **BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I don't own Naruto and Highschool DxD...**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Hyoudou Residence:**

'What the hell happened last night? ' were the thoughts of a certain reincarnated person. For all he could remember, he was impaled by a strange spear at the gut. ' At least I'm not dead... Who saved me? All I remember is the redhead, Rias, from the school. ' Kakuzu opened his eyes, only for his sight to fall upon the beautiful, and naked form of said redhead. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, and then reopening them, proving that Rias was indeed infront of him.

' How troublesome. I just hope nothing happened between us. ' Kakuzu stood up from the bed, and put the blanket over the girl's figure. It would not only cover her, but also probably wake her up.

Kakuzu just went to the bathroom, took a short shower, put on some clothes, and exited. As soon as he walked into the room, he saw that Rias was awake, her figure free of the blanket, with ' his ' mother standing at the open door. Stuttering slightly, the woman left the room.

' I can already tell that this is going to be a pain in the ass. ' thinking this, the boy looked towards the naked girl sitting on his bed. " Gremory-san, what brings you to my bed, naked? " he asked, eyes slightly narrowed.

" You were really injured from last night, and I had to heal you. By embracing you in the nude. " spoke the girl, a small smile on her face, expecting a reaction.

" Oh. Atleast we didn't do anything else, and I must say, your healing technique is extraordinary. It didn't leave a scar or anything. Also, would it be wrong to assume you weee the one who saved me before? " he asked.

The gave him and nodded, a small smile on her face, while she was putting on some clothes. ' So, the rumors are true, Hyoudou has gotten less perverted. I hope it doesn't become a problem.' She thought." Hyoudou-san, may I call you Issei? " she asked, earning a nod from the boy. " Allow me to formally introduce myself, I am Rias Gremory, a devil, and your master. "

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed. ' This is interesting, there are devils, meaning that angels also probably exist. ' " I wasn't expecting that. I take it that I'm a devil as well. Also, am I your slave ? ". Slavery was a concept, that Kakuzu wasn't fond of. As it had been the cause of his wealth addiction, as well as him turning into a monster. Even though he had accepted it eventually, he would have nightmares of the pain in the following years. It was also linked to the loss of his family.

" Yes, you are a devil, and my slave, but I assure you that you will be treated equally, and I do not intend to abuse you in anyway whatsoever. " the girl spoke with complete surety. This easily cleared Kakuzu's thoughts. After all, she would remember this...

After their discussion, the teens exited the boy's room.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Kuoh Academy:**

Rias and ' Issei ' were nearing the school, when a rather confused Kakuzu asked the girl, " Gremory-san, how did you manage to trick my parents? " Being honest, he was actually a bit intrigued.

" Its just one of the perks of being a devil. " spoke the girl, a small smirk on her face. As they entered their school, ' Issei ' was imediately bombarded with looks of envy from both genders. Kakuzu was pretty sure that he even heard some ubsurd rumors, such as ' Issei has blackmailed Rias, or some even stupid ones. ' The kid's perversion might've be a problem in the future... '

" I'll see you later Issei, I'll send someone to bring you to me. " the girl spoke.

" Who are you going to send? " asked Kakuzu, as it could possibly be a trap.

" Oh, I guess I'll send Kiba. " said a mildly surprised Rias. She could see why he asked her that, considering she had a lot of admirers.

" Thanks for telling me, I guess I'll see you later. Bye I guess. " spoke Kakuzu, earning a " Bye. " from Rias. Unknown to the both of them, a person was listening, a person who walked away before he could hear that Kiba would be sent. The day went quickly, and the lessons weren't even that difficult.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

' Any moment now. ' thought Kakuzu as he looked towards the clock, bored. There were only a few minutes left. To make it worse, the teacher had actually given them a few last minutes of school free. He was pretty bored.

The students in the room heard a knock, and watched as a boy with short black hair, and blue eyes, Naoto Uesato came into view. " Gremory-san wants to talk to you Issei. " the boy said.

' He's not Kiba, its probably some sort of trap. Oh well, I'm bored, might as well kill some time. ' thought Kakuzu. " Okay, I'm coming. " he replied.

After the two boys had left, the prince of Kuoh, Kiba Yuuto came into view. " Have any of you seen Issei ? Rias-senpai wanted to talk to him. " he spoke gently. Imediately earning a reply from some girls. The situation was simple, Issei had gone with someone else. ' How troublesome. ' thought Kiba with a mental frown. He would have to track him down.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The boy had took ' Issei ' to the back of the school building. ' I can almost sense two or three more people here. A trap it is I guess. '

" Issei Hyoudou, you made a mistake the moment you took Rias's heart. " spoke Naoto, as he looked at ' Issei '.

This earned a surprised " Eh? " from Kakuzu. ' A fanboy, huh. ' " I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. " spoke the miser.

" Shut up, you know whats going on. " spoke another boy who was previosly hidden.

Another person also made his presence known by saying, " We've liked Rias from a long time, yet you, a nobody have taken her heart. "

" So, all of you are her fanboys, and/or her stalkers. " stated Kakuzu, which earned him hatred from the other boys.

" You bastard! You'll pay for saying that. " spoke a boy, as he neared Kakuzu.

" So, are you going to do something, 'cause I'm bored. " taunted Kakuzu. The other boy threw a sloppy punch at him, which Kakuzu easily grabbed, pulled, and threw the other boy at his friend resuting in the both of them getting knocked out. ' They are even worse than genin. Looks like devils are physically stronger too. ' thought the miser. His thoughts came to a sudden halt, when he felt it, pure killing intent, from Naoto, who had found a sharp shard of glass lieing around. The boy raised his makeshift weapon, and attemted to stab ' Issei '. Kakuzu turned around, and on reflex, raised both of his arms to protect himself. The occurance which followed, sprised everyone.

In a sudden flash, a blood red, scaled gauntlet, with a shining green gem appeared on ' Issei's ' left arm. Naoto's weapon shattered the moment it came into contact with the mysterious gauntlet.

" Wh-what the hell?! " spoke Naoto, mirroring Kakuzu's thoughts. Taking advantage of the other boy's suprise, Kakuzu attempted to punch him, but the hilt of a blade found its way to Naoto skull, knocking him out. The boy fell, revealing Kiba Yuuto, holding a small knife. " Isse-san, are you okay? Rias-senpai wanted to speak with you. " he spoke.

" I knew that, I was just bored, so I followed him, and beat Rias' stalkers. They're just knocked out though, so don't worry about them. " spoke Kakuzu.

Shrugging, the blonde spoke, " Whatever, allow me to take you to Rias-senpai. Follow me. "

Kakuzu soon followed the blonde, but his thoughts fell upon the 'fight'. It was pretty easy, but now he was a bit thoughtful about the gauntlet. It was sturdy, sure, but it he knew it held some deeper secret. He had also realised that he didn't have any of his previous abilities. Which was pretty bad, but he probably had another overpowered weapon, in the form of the gauntlet.

The two boys then made their way to the old school building, and entered the club room for the occult research club.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: And here you people, chapter two. As you can see, I've made a minor change. Well, the updates, I'll try to update at least every week, so don't worry if it doesn't come up daily. I'll try to write the review answers, but no promises...**

 **Fenixrojo36 and Karlos1234ify - Thank you!😊**

 **Djc666 (PM) - Thank you, but no... It would make him a bit OP.**

 **Guest - As wrtten before, no. It would make him OP.**

 **Also, since Akatsuki members won't have their previous abilities, they will have new ones, and they might recreate them. Also, every member has his/her memories, and they know how to use their previous abilities, they just can't use them...**

 **Bye...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Old Kouh Academy Building:**

 **Occult Research Clubroom:**

Kakuzu and Kiba had just entered the clubroom. Kakuzu had ultimately concluded that Kiba might've been a devil as well, which would explain how he summoned a blade, and made it disappear on will. As he entered the room, he saw Rias Gremory, who was ready to do some of the club's paperwork, along with anther girl, with black hair, and an orange ribbon which tied her hair into a pretty long pony tail, Akeno Himejima. The room consisted of all that he would link to supernatural stuff. (It was the occult research club...). A runic circle, something about triangles, etc.

" Oh, greetings Issei, what took you so long? " Rias asked, confusion on her face.

" Nothing much, just got dragged into a scuffle with a few of your stalkers. " came ' Issei's reply.

" What happened? " the redhead asked once more, with narrowed eyes. " I'm telling the truth, some of your stalkers cornered me, and I thought that since you were my master, I had to defend your honour. " spoke Kakuzu, with a pinch of sarcasm, which was ignored by every person present.

" Ara, ara, looks like he's white knight type, Kiba~ you should defend your position. " spoke Akeno with a giggle, earning raised eyebrows from Kakuzu, and a rather sheepish chuckle from Kiba. " So you're Hyudou Issei-kun ?" the ravenette asked.

Earning a nod from Kakuzu, she spoke once again " My name is Himejiima Akeno, a pleasure to meet you. Please remember me. " with common courtesy.

" I'll be sure to, besides I'm guessing that every person present in the room is a devil? " spoke Kakuzu polietly, earning a nod from Kiba. He also noticed a younger, quiet, white haired girl sitting on a sofa, eating some sort of cake.

" Issei-kun. " spoke Rias, catching the boy's attention. " You remember the man from last night don't you? " she asked with a small smile.

" Oh yeah, the one with a crow's wings. "spoke the brown haired boy, earning himself raised brows from Kiba and the quiet girl, a nod from Rias, and a smile from Akeno. " You see Issei, that man was a fallen angel. "

" Fallen angels are those angels who went against the laws in heaven, and were thus, cast into the underworld, as punishment. Since the underworld is the natural place for devils, we are competing against them for area and resources. Us devils form pacts with humans for a price, to gain power, but fallen angels take control of humans to hunt and hurt devils. Moreover, many gods have sent angels to kill devils, and fallen angels, making this a three way standoff. Its been like this for centuries. Do you understand? " explained Rias, earning a simple nod from Kakuzu.

" I have a few questions, regarding my existance as a devil. " he spoke. " Ask away. " spoke the redhead, slightly worried. " I'm guessing that there are a few benifits with this? " he asked.

" Issei-kun, a devil is much more durable, and stronger than a normal human, along with the fact that we have much larger life spans. " Kiba answered for Rias.' It won't be much different from before. ' thought Kakuzu.

" A devil can also make his own peerage, which is a group of devils, which would do any thing for their king. " spoke Rias, " for example, my peerage consists of you, Kiba-kun, Akeno-san and Koneko-chan. " spoke Rias. ' Sorry, Ghasper.,' she thought.

" Okay, I'm fine with being a devil. " spoke Kakuzu, clearing Rias' worry.

" Issei, you recognise this girl, right? " the redhead asked, giving Kakuzu a small picture. A picture of a fallen angel.

" She's the girl who killed me, right? " asked Kakuzu, getting a nod from Rias.

" To be honest, I didn't expect you to to talk about your death so freely. " spoke Kiba with a smile. ' Fakest smile I've seen yet. ' thought Kakuzu, who then answered, " Well, a person can't survive without a heart. " spoke the brown haired boy.

" No one remembers her, except me and you people. " spoke the miser.

" That girl, was a fallen angel, like the one we saw yesterday. She killed you probably because you posess a sacred gear. " Rias spoke earning a sharp, " What? " from Kakuzu.

" Sacred gears reside in special humans, giving them abilities that are far above normal. Most of them only take affect within human society, but some are strong enough to harm us devila, and fallen angels. " explained Akeno with a smile.

" Issei, you have a sacred gear. " spoke Rias. " Do you mean this thing? " asked Kakuzu, as he extended his left arm, due to which, the gauntlet from before appeared.

" Yes Issei, that is your sacred gear. " answered Rias, slightly relieved. " It's a longinus, and is strong enough to kill a god. " she added with a smile.

The brown haired boy's eyes widened," How does it work? " he asked, earning himself a reply.

" It doubles your power every ten seconds. " answered Rias.

' I wonder what would've happened if this much power was given to the pervert. Knowing my luck lately, I'll probably have to deal with some arrogant people. ' thought Kakuzu.

" Do you remember this Issei? " asked Rias, as she showed him a card taken from Akeno.

" Its a simplified pentagram. " spoke Kakuzu, as he had seen a lot of them, in his previous life, when people thought he was a demon.

" Surprising. " spoke the white haired girl, Toujou Koneko, according to his memories, in a voice almost devoid of emotion.

' Great, we have a mini-uchiha. Next thing I'll see is that she has special eyes, or something similar. Probably. ' thought Kakuzu.

" The people who used to make real pentagrams are mostly non existent nowadays, which is why we hand over these simplified ones to people with strong desires. " explained Rias. " You took one of these, and when you were about to die, you wished to at least die in the arms of a beautiful girl. "she added with a smirk.

" And thats what happened didn't it? You revived me after that, and made me your servent. " stated Kakuzu in a bored tone.

" That's correct. Now, I guess its time to properly introduce ourselfs. " spoke Rias, as bat like wings appeared seemingly out of their backs, somehow without damaging their clothes. After that everyone introduced themselves, and also told him that they were devils, again. He also got to know that he could get his own servents, when he ascended to power. Which was only possible by handing out requests. Not much different from the elemental nations. It took him a hefty amount of time doing that, but it was all taken care of.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Occult Research Clubroom:**

Kakuzu found himself once again in the clubroom, alongside his fellow devils. " I've distributed all the pentagrams like you asked president. " the boy spoke with a tired sigh.

" Good work Issei, we can now move onto step two. " she spoke with a bright smile, which had an effect on Kakuzu. ' Am I already getting attached to these people? Guess this has to do with me being reincarnated in Issei's body. ' he thought.

" Akeno, would you please? " asked the redhead, earning a smile from the ravenette who nodded as she somehow created a runic circle under her feet. " Good, now its time for the inscription of Issei's magic in the runic circle. " Rias spoke.

Looking at ' Issei's slightly confused face, she explained, " Its basically the proof of our relationship. It will also become the basis of all the magic you'll be using. " ' So, this world contains magic compared to chakra... I wonder what are the differences. ' Kakuzu thought.

" Issei, please give me your hand. " Rias requested, which he fulfilled. After that, a small runic circle formed where she had touched his hand. " This will allow you to be summoned to your client's location. Akeno are you ready? " spoke the redhead, earning a sure nod from the other devil. " Okay, now Issei, go and stand in the middle of the circle. " she said, and the boy did as told. However, the moment they tried to send him off, nothing happened.

" What happened? " asked Kakuzu. ' The sooner I get the job done, the better. ' he thought.

" Issei, it seems you don't have enough magic to even activate the runic circle. You'll have to travel by foot. " spoke Rias, face-palming. Sighing, the formar shinobi walked out of the room with a " Fine. " though mentally he was cursing at his luck.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: Another chapter my readers! I'll be changing canon, little by little, beganning from the next chapter. No reviews this time... but I have more follows and favourites than I'd thought of getting. Either way, GOOD BYE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I don't own Naruto or highschool dxd.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Inside Apartment building:**

Kakuzu stood in front of a door which held the person who had summoned him. The door was numbered 206, had a light pink colour, and some floral designs. ' I wonder who summoned me? Its probably a girl, who has lost one of her dolls or such. On the other hand, it could also be a boy, obsessed with flowers and the colour pink. ' thinking, Kakuzu pushed the door bell.

The door slowly opened to reveal a very muscular man, who seemed to be cosplaying as a standard 'magical girl' from anime. "Welcome, and thanks for coming nyo~. " spoke the man.

' The hell? ' Kakuzu thought, with an eyebrow twitching. " What did you want me to do? " the boy asked the man in a rather calm tone. ' At least this isn't as bad as BNP. ' he thought with a slight shiver, unoticed by the man.

" I want you to turn Miru-tan into magical girl, nyo~ " the man spoke.

" I'll take it that your this Miru-tan? " spoke the boy, earning a nod from the man.

Sighing, Kakuzu spoke, " From when are you like this? " asked Kakuzu. Even though the person was probably insane, he was still a customer.

" Miru-tan was a normal magical girl, but Miru-tan accidently made a potion, which turned her into a boy... " the man told Kakuzu, slightly weeping ".. and now she's stuck here in this body, without her powers, nyo~ " the man added.

' What have I gotten myself into? ' Kakuzu metally asked himself.

" Please help Miru-tan! " the man spoke. " How do you make it? " asked Kakuzu, wearning himself a book from the man.

" The recipe is in this book, the page is folded. Miru-tan could not prepare potions with her strong hands, nyo~ " the man then lead the boy to what seemed to be a personal garden. " Take your time, nyo~ " the man said.

' Sex change potiion, huh?' Kakuzu thought as he prepared the ingrediants. In a few minutes, the ' potion ' was made. ' I doubt that this wouls work. ' thought the boy, as he handed over the bottled liquid to the man, who immediatly drank it. " Thank you !, nyo~ " the man spoke.

" It doesn't look like it worked. " spoke the boy, earning himself a reply, " It takes a day to work, nyo~. Thank you, and here you go. " The man handed Kakuzu a hefth amount of yen.

" Do you want to give me this much ?" Kakuzu asked the man, eyebrows raised.

" Don't worry, Miru-tan is an alchemist as well, nyo~" came the reply, in a far more joyful tone. The man then took a simplified pentagon, and gave it to Kakuzu.

" Goodbye Miru. " Kakuzu spoke, earning himself reply of " Bye! " from the rather deranged man. ' I wonder what kind of hallucinogen he used ? ' were the boy's thoughts as he went to his bike, and sped off to do his other jobs.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kakuzu's jobs had actually went swimmingly after the first. He had a good night's rest, and had actually came to school earlier than most students. He was only waiting for the school bell to start. It seemed as if he came to school too early. He was about to just walk into the school, when a heard a quiet cry of pain from nearby.

Looking at the general direction of the sound, he saw as a girl had tripped in front of him. The girl had long blonde hair, and was wearing a typical nun's attire. She also had a cross necklace tied around her neck. Helping her up, Kakuzu gave the girl her headress, earning himself a reply " thank you very much ".

" Are you okay ? " the boy asked, earning himself a nod. Looking at the girl's suitcase, Kakuzu tried to help, but the girl quickly prepared the suitcase herself, when the boy got hold of the girl's underwear.

" He he... You saw a bad side of me. " the girl spoke, whilst blushing, earning raised brows from the former shinobi.

" So, are you a traveller? because you seemed lost. " spoke Kakuzu.

As he looked at the nun, who was slumped down. She spoke, " Yes, I'm lost. I was assigned to the church in this area, but I couldn't find it. "

' Looks like I've got time to kill, besides its not like she or the church can hurt me right now, unless they want a war. ' the boy thought, " Well, I could lead you to the church if you'd like. "

He earned a bright smile from the girl, who spoke, " The lord truly shows the way! " as she held up her cross. Kakuzu, for some reason felt weak, as if someone had stabbed him. He suddenly jerked forward, earning a worried look from the girl.

' It looks like devils are badly affected by holy stuff... ' the boy thought, as he spoke, " Don't worry, I'm fine. ". After that, the boy begun escorting the girl towards the church. As they walked, the girl's eyes fell upon a boy, who was crying, holding his knee. The girl rushed over to the boy, muttured something and seemingly healed the boy, unknowingly earning herself a confused look from Kakuzu

" Ah sorry, I couldn't help myself. " the nun said sheepishly infront pf Kakuzu. The kid's mother soon came and upon hearing about what happened, threw an angry look at the nun.

" I know those eyes. Even though I don't know the language. " said the nun, ' There's nothing different in this town as well.. ' she thought sadly.

The boy she healed thanked her, which Kakuzu translated. After the event, Kakuzu had escorted the nun. ' What's this damned feeling doing here? It probably has to do with the holiness. ' Kakuzu thought. " Oh well, I'll be off. " spoke Kakuzu. He recieved some protest from the girl, but he told her that he was in a hurry, and needed to go to school. " Who knows, we may meet again. The name's Issei Hyoudou by the way. " Kakuzu spoke. His real name would always be Kakuzu, but Issei would be his name for the time being.

" My name is Asia Argento, please call me Asia. " The boy walked away, after giving her a goodbye of course. ' Her ability was surely interesting. '

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **After School Timings:**

 **Occult Reaserch Clubroom:**

Kakuzu had told Rias about his encounter with the nun, Asia, and in turn recieved a long lecture from the redhead about the differences between the devils and the church. He was sure she said something about excorcists or something.

Akeno then polietly entered the room, and said, " The arch duke has sent down an order of suppression. " that led to Rias giving a lecture to Kakuzu about rouge, or stray devils. After that, the peerage entered the last known location of the stray, a run-down mansion.

As they walked, Rias asked the brown haired male, " Issei, do you know about chess? " receiving a nod from the miser. Rias then explained how pure blood devils were given these evil pieces, so they could increase their numbers after the war. This fact alone greatly intrigued Kakuzu, as they had the ability to heal all, and they were given certain advantages. She also said that some pieces also gave further benefits. She was about to explain more, when the smell of blood hit everyone's nose. Due to him once being a medic-nin, Kakuzu immediately concluded that the kill happened recently.

" Ku ku ku, what a delicious amount of smell, and heat. " came a feminine voice from the darkness.

Rias didn't move, yet shouted, " Stray devil Vizor, show yourself! " as if following command, a figure appeared through the darkness.

It was a creature with the head and chest area of a human, and the rest, part snake.

" Allow me to carry on with my lecture, now Kiba move. " spoke the redhead. Obeying the command, Kiba seemingly sped forward, towards the stray. " Kiba's role is **KNIGHT** , his main ability is speed, with his strongest weapon being his expert swordsmanship. "

Kakuzu watched as Kiba easily evaded the stray's sharp claws, and with a slash, deeply scarred its arms, rendering them useless.

" Next, its Koneko. " The stray, now enraged, swung its tail, in an attempt to hit the blonde knight. The younger girl of the group defended him be easily grabbing the tail, which she jerked backwards, throwing the stray.

" Her role is **ROOK** , granting her immense strength and endurance. " The stray got up, now injured and sped towards the group of devils.

" Lastly its Akeno, with her role of **QUEEN** , her abilities are a mix of the **KNIGHT** , **ROOK** , and **BISHOP.** Granting her immense speed, strength, and magical power. " Kakuzu watched as Akeno hit the stray with a multitude of lightning bolts, making it scream in agony. Akeno, though had a blush, for a reason Kakuzu knew about.

" She's also the ultimate sadist. "

' Of course I'm stuck0k with a sadist. ' thought Kakuzu.

" Huh? That's strange, I didn't mean to kill her, though she's dead. Sorry president, I wanted to leave the last hit for you. " spoke Akeno, earning herself a smile, and a reply of " No problem. " from her friend.

" Issei, lets leave. " spoke the president. As the group was leaving, they failled to notice that the stray withered away. Kakuzu immediately felt killing intent from the ceilling, and it didn't go undetected by the others. They looked up to see the stray, devoid of any injuries, lunging at the group. Before it could kill anyone, everyone heard a bang, and the stray dropped down, dead, due to an apparent hole in its head. They saw as a feminine figure entered the room, and walked towards the dead stray.

She had pale skin, blood red eyes, and medium length blonde hair, which reached her back. She was wearing a black jacket, navy blue pants and a red scarf. A gun was present on her waist and a machete on he back. The girl took the machete and cut the strays head clean off. " I'll be leaving. This'll make an excellent addition to my collection. " she spoke, as she took the head and disappeared through a runic circle.

" Who was she? " asked Kakuzu. " She is Magazi Zidole, one of the best stray devil hunters. " answered Rias...

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N : Here's a longer chapter than usual, why? because I didn't want to split it up. Now here's the reveiws...**

 **Medistr - Sorry for not writing about your review last time... Also thank you for constructive criticism. ( gracias )**

 **Shattering - Thank you. Also I agree that it would've been intriging, but it would've been too simple. Kakuzu wouldn't form bonds with Issei's parents, as he was a battle hardened shinobi along with the fact a deeply tortured soul. He would've probably never hear about the supernatural. Also, as of now, Kakuzu has not fully taken over Issei, he still ' remembers ' Issei's memories.**

 **A new character, I wonder who coild it be?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

It had been a few days since the peerage had 'dealt ' with the stray devil, and had met a stray devil hunter, Magazi Zidole, and currently, Kakuzu was with Akeno, in order to do some training. Kakuzu was searching for the ravenette, and finally found her sitting on a bench in the school grounds. " Akeno. " the boy called, earning the attention of the girl.

" What's the matter Issei-kun? ". She spoke, whilst smiling.

" I want you to help me train in magic. " came the reply from the miser.

" Why? " asked Akeno, eyes slightly narrowed. ' That's strange, why would he want to get himself into fights he can avoid... While knowing that the peerage would protect him? ' were the girl's thoughts about her kōhai.

" Its just, I want to get stronger, and be able to fend for myself when the time comes. " spoke Kakuzu, ' Also so I can hunt strays on my own. ' was an after thought. After the stray incident, Rias had told him that some of these stray devils had bounties, both from the human realm and the underworld, which told Kakuzu that currency also worked in hell.

" Okay then, follow me. " spoke Akeno, letting out a sigh, as she led him towards the empty clubroom. Kiba and Koneko were at their apartments, and Rias was playing chess with Sona Sitri.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Occult Research clubroom:**

The two teens entered the clubroom in the evening, with Akeno leading the way. " Please wait here for a moment. " Akeno spoke softly, as she went to a room present inside the club.

' At least she doesn't curse as much as Hidan, and isn't sadistic all the time... ' thought Kakuzu as he waited for the ravenette.

" Issei-kun, come here. " spoke Akeno, from inside the room. Kakuzu entered, and saw Akeno holding a clear glass sphere in her hands.

" Now, Issei-kun, place your hand on the sphere, and push some of your magic into it. " Akeno spoke.

Kakuzu did as told, and saw that it glowed an eerie yellow, with a small amount of orange mixed within it.

" Ara ara Issei-kun, your magic nature is lightning, and looks like you also have a bit of fire nature as well. I'm going to have fun teaching you. " spoke Akeno, with a giggle, and a small, sadistic smirk.

' Damn sadist. At least its something I'm familiar with...' was Kakuzu's thoughts as he accepted his fate, and nodded. Akeno then lead the boy to a small room located in the basement of the old school building, while telling Rias about the boy's training, via text. The room itself had cemented walls, as well as a training dummy.

" Okay, Issei-kun, what do you want to try first? " she asked, tilting her head slightly.

" Since lightening's my main nature, why don't we start with that? " he asked, earning a nod from the girl.

" Fine, allow me to teach you the basic electric spell. " she spoke as she seemingly threw something invisible at the training dummy with her fore finger and middle finger, which caused small lightning bolts to appear on its surface. " In order to use this spell, you need to channel very little of your magic in your fingers, and then, you just throw it at your enemies. " Akeno explained, " The projectile, should be invisible, so that you can catch enemies off-guard, and potent enough that they aren't able to move a certain part of their body, or none at all, depending on the user. It can also be used to override their senses, so they perform poorly in battle. " she added with a smile. ' and also so they feel a lot more pain. ' Akeno added mentally.

" Let me try. " spoke Kakuzu, as he pushed a bit of magic to his fingers, and threw it in the form of a projectile. Nothing happened, earning " Add a little more magic ito it. " Kakuzu did as told, and after a number of tries, met success. " You did good, Issei-kun, for a beginner. " spoke the ravenette.

" Now, lets proceed with the standard firebolt. " the girl spoke, as she reinforced the dummy with a spell. " In order to perform this spell, you need to push magic into your thumb and fore finger specificly, and then, just throw it. " she spoke, as she seemingly did so, and threw a small fire ball at the dummy, which moved at a speed almost too quick to be followed. The bolt struck the dummy, which shook.

Like the previous spell, Kakuzu did as told, and after a matter of a few failed attempts, mastered the spell. However, he did need to work on his accuracy. " Akeno-san, I want to ask you something, about president. " spoke the boy.

" Oh, and what is it? Could it be that she has taken your heart? " spoke the Queen, a sly smirk on her face, expecting a flustered response.

" Its just she seemed off, while mentioning this Magazi girl. " came the reply from the boy.

She gave him a sad sign, and spoke, " Magazi, simply put, was one of buchuo's first friends. I still remember the times we spent together, but three years ago, she changed. She was a kind girl, who cared for everyone, but became cold, and calculating, and just left. " ' Interesting ' were Kakuzu's thoughts, but then he froze, as he looked at the time.

" I'll see you tomorrow, bye. " were the boy's hurried words as he left for his client on a bike.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Near Client's House:**

Kakuzu was barely on time, when he reached the house. Panting from the sudden exhaustion, combined with the training earlier, he failed to notice Asia, who was standing near the door, confused.

" Um, hello Issei-san? " she spoke.

" Greetings Asia-san, what are you doing here? " came the reply from the miser, confused.

" I was asked to come here by father Freed Sellzen... What about you? " she asked, tilting her head innocently.

" Nothing much, just here to fullfil a client's request. " spoke the boy, earning a suprised gasp from the girl.

" Y-you're a devil, Issei-san? " she asked, flabbergasted, and honestly a little scared.

" Yes. " spoke the boy, earning a reply form the girl, something about ambushing a devil... A tense silence passed, but both did nothing. Asia, as she didn't want to hurt a seemingly innocent person, Kakuzu, as for him the girl just emitted innocence, which was very rare even at times of peace.

The two teens then heard some muffled curses from inside the house, which led them to investigate. The two teens, while entering the actual building, noticed a blue motorbike, but paid little mind to it as they reached the house.

As they walked in the house, they saw a white haired man, forcefully stuck in the wall, via a screw driver impaled through on of his hands. The man was cursing, but then his eyes fell upon the nun present, and he stopped. The nun made her way towards the man and attempted to help him.

Meanwhile, Kakuzu's eyes fell upon the only other person present in the group, a woman with autumn coloured hair, which was in a rather long braid, wearing black trousers, and a pale red shirt, with white claw pattern. The woman had blue eyes and seemed both tired and suprised. Kakuzu concluded that the woman was about to go to sleep, which hurt his pride, if only a little.

' She's almost on par with Tsunade. ' were Kakuzu's thoughts on the woman, when he spoke, " I'm a devil, and you summoned me? " completely disregarding the nun, and the other man.

" I did, but you were late. Oh well, I just wanted to see if you actually existed. " came the reply.

' That's it? ' Kakuzu asked himself, slightly angered, but at least he'd get some money.

" Also, I wanted to see if you knew about this. " she added, as she showed Kakuzu her bracelet, which had a large number of gems on it. " It just appears when I'm threatened. " she added.

' A sacred Gear? ' " Its nothing to be worried about, in fact, you should ask president Rias Gremory, the girl who saved me. " spoke Kakuzu in a strict business tone.

" It fucking made me see her as a kid! " yelled the white haired male, who had red eyes, and wore clerical clothes, which made Asia gasp out in suprise.

" Father Freed, why did you curse? " she asked innocently..

" Oh nothing much, I just got stabbed in the hand with a screw driver, also damned illusions! " answered the priest.

" Well, you were attempting to kill me. " spoke the only woman in the room, earning a surprised gasp from Asia, who looked at the priest.

" Well, I had no damn choice, besides, it feels good to kill evil doers every once a while. " came the reply from said priest.

Before anyone could speak up, Kakuzu sighed, and spoke, " Can you continue this later? I'm kinda running out of time, as well as the fact that I need some money at the moment. " .

The woman scoffed and then gave him some yen ( way less than what Miru-tan gave him ), as well as the simplified pentagon.

" Ya know, you remind me of a money obsessed asshole I once knew, names Freed by the way. " spoke the preist, Freed.

" Issei, besides you remind me of a foul mouthed idiot I once knew. " came ' Issei's ' reply. They ended their conversation with a collective, " Strange. "

Just before the woman was about to say something, the floor lit up with a runic circle, and with a bright light, appeared Rias Gremory's peerage.

" The hell? " breathed out Freed as he looked at what happened, confused, and slightly happy at the ability to kill more.

" Ah, Hyoudou-kun where here to help you. ", " It seemed you were in a bind. ", " Priest. " came the words from Kiba, Akeno, and Koneko, respectively.

Sighing, the boy spoke, " Nothings wrong here, I was just talking to them and retieving the contract. " nonchalantly.

" A group of devils, eh? O well, who wants to die first? I'm kinda bored. " saying this the preist leapt at Kiba, pulling out his sword, which was countered by Yuuto's.

Before things could properly escalate, Rias appeared. " I'm sorry Issei, but I didn't think that a stray exorcist would appear here. Are you hurt? " she asked kindly, earning a simple no from the boy. She then looked at said priest, and spoke, " So I guess my servent was in your care? ", before Freed could properly reply, she spoke yet again, " For me, I can't allow anyone to harm my properties, especially a vulgar person as you. " while she blew a rather large hole in the wall, right next to his head.

" Oi! Stop wreaking my house. " Spoke the woman who was ignored, and who hit Rias on the head with a kitchen mallet. Regardless to say, this had a unique effect on the people present. Rias was embarrsed that she had destroyed a small portion of a client's home, whilst rubbing her head, Kiba and Akeno were sheepish, Kakuzu, Asia, and Koneko sweat dropped, and Freed was laughing, clutching his stomach.

" This was the girl I told you about. " spoke Issei. Which earned him a sweat drop from the client.

Just then, Akeno spoke up. " I think we need to leave, as a large number of fallen are heading here. " As she was forming the runic circle, ' Issei ' spoke up.

" Farewell. Also, if you want to talk to president, you need to go to Kuoh Academy. " . In the end they vanished without a trace. A second later, Freed and Asia left, completely disregarding the woman, probably because he didn't want to be defeated by her again.

" Why am I surrounded by voilence again? " she asked herself...

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: Another long chapter. I guess the length would be consistent from now on, but no promises... Oh well, here are my review answers..**

 **Sennybee98 - As you may have read by this chapter, Kakuzu's main element will be lightning, but don't worry, as because of his memories, he would be able to use fire with minor difficulty.**

 **Zentari2238 - It does, as this ' Random Brat ' ( I think you're talking about Rias) saved his life, also he knows how strong she is. ( He did witness her using her POD)**

 **Edboy4926 - Thank you, also please ignore them, I'll try to get better in the future.**

 **Medistr - I know what you're saying, however for one, he only has his memories of being an S rank shinobi, also at that time, he thought that only power worked in the underworld...**

 **Anyways yea thats it... So Bye people..**

 **P.S: Thanks for the favourites, follows and reviews...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Occult Research Clubroom:**

In the past few days, Kakuzu had met a stray exorcist, a nun, and an annoying client who had given him a rather moderate amount of yen, the only problem was that it wasn't actually money, rather most of it had been an illusion, not to mention the strange effect it had on his obsession. It seemed that his greed only worked on real money.

Regardless, now he was in the clubroom, along with the rest of the peerage, and they were waiting for his client to appear. " I wonder when she will appear? " thought Kiba openly, as he read a book.

Just then they heard a knock, and the voice of said woman.

' Speak of the devil, or in this case, human. ' thought Kakuzu, as he saw the woman in front of him.

She was now sporting blue skinny jeans,and a white T shirt, which greatly showed off her curves. " I suppose he told you about me? " spoke the woman, pointing a finger at Kakuzu, her eyes slightly narrowed, and a small smile on her face.

She received a reply, " Yes, my name is Rias Gremory. " spoke the red haired devil.

As she introduced herself, the woman in the room apologized for hitting the heiress, and she received an apology in return.

" Aren't you gonna apologise to me, for giving me the wrong amount of yen? " asked Kakuzu, glaring at the woman.

He earned himself a reply from the woman. " No, I don't feel like it. ", leading to Kakuzu giving her a threatening glare. It apparently had no effect on her as she slightly chuckled, and gave him the rest of the yen.

" Thank you. " Kakuzu thanked the woman, his glare dropped, as he begun to marvel at the yen.

" Greedy senpai. " deadpanned Koneko, earning herself furrowed brows from the male.

" Tiny kōhai. " he spoke in return, earning himself a tick mark from the girl.

Looking at what occurred, Akeno spoke, " Ara ara, it seems as if both are being tsundere for each other. " with a a light giggle. This made both of the teens glare at the ravenette, and speak a sharp " No. " at the same time, which led to them lightly glaring at each other, momentarilly.

A cough from Rias told the three that they should pay attention, which they did. " While all of you were discussing something, she has introduced herself, her name is Kasagi Aimi, and she has decided that she will be a part of the peerage. " which earned her widened eyes from Akeno, and Koneko, and a shocked look from Kakuzu. Kiba had been listening, so he didn't make any reaction.

" Why? " came the question from Kakuzu, to which Rias replied, " Simple. She can use illusions, and easily trick enemies, allowing us to attack them, not to mention she easily tricked a stray priest. "

" But how can she be a part of the research club, as she's clearly too old to be a student. " spoke the brown haired male.

He heard a short laugh. " Well, I was going to be the arts teacher at this school. " spoke Aimi, her smile still on her face.

" Then its settled. Aimi-san, I want you to lie down. " spoke Rias, having decided what to do, and pulled out a chess piece.

' She's too stubborn for her own good. Then again, she might be on the right track. ' thought Kakuzu, as he saw the woman lie down.

Rias then held a bishop piece, and put it over the woman's chest. " I command thee, Kasagi Aimi, on my name Rias Gremory, become my loyal servant, and walk the world as a devil. Thou shall find great joy as my bishop. " spoke Rias, as a runic circle appeared beneath the woman, and the chess piece passed into her body.

A sinister red aura surrounded the woman before disappearing. " Was something supposed to happen? " asked Aimi, as she stood up, but then Rias told her that it would take some time for her body to change, and also gave her a lecture on the relationship of devils, angels, and fallen, and also one on the church, and pacts.

" Well, I'll be leaving then. A client's request came up. " spoke Kakuzu, as he left the room. He could not help but feel something from the woman.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Apartment Building:**

Kakuzu was standing infront of room 206, yet again. ' I wonder what he has for me? ' thought the boy as he rung the doorbell. Though he was rather irked because of the man's behavior, but in the end, he had paid him more than any other client.

" Well. Thank you for coming, nyo~. " came the familiar greeting, but the sound, feminine. ' Perhaps a friend. ' thought Kakuzu, as he saw the door being opened.

In the entrance stood a fair skinned girl, with black hair, styled into two pony tails, wearing a loose black tank top, and red trousers.

" Greetings, I'm looking for Miru-tan, a male. " spoke Kakuzu, in his business tone.

The girl let out a giggle, then spoke, " You're looking at her, Issei-san. " which completely surprised Kakuzu. Looking at the boy's expression, the girl let out a laugh and then asked him go come in. " After you gave me the potion, and turned me back, though I ran into a problem, nyo~. " spoke the girl.

" Let me guess, since you wore your magical girl clothes in male form, they got stretched and were to big for you. " spoke Kakuzu, to which the girl sheepishly nodded.

" Here, take this and kindly buy me a magical girl suit. " spoke the girl, as she gave the male a rather large amount of yen.

The boy gladly accepted the money. It was a bit excessive, though Miru did say that she was an alchemist, so no matter. " You can do anything with the excess money. " spoke the girl, smiling, as she escorted the male out of her house, after telling the male about her size.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **At a Restaurant:**

Kakuzu had had made his first stop at a restaurant where he planned on quelling his hunger. As he was currently waiting for lunch, he saw Asia walking down the lane footpath outside. ' I wonder what's she doing here... I might be able to use her to check out the costume for Miru... ' thought Kakuzu, as he went outside, and politely asked a surprised Asia to eat with him.

" Umm, thank you Issei-san, but aren't there any knives or forks around here? " the girl asked, looking at the food, a hamburger, something he had yet to try, though Issei's memories suggested that it was actually pretty good. " Oh.. Well let me wash my hands. " spoke the nun, as she pulled out a bottle of holy water.

Feeling a small amount of headache, Kakuzu offered her some wet wipes, which she used. She was about to do some sort of prayer, but Kakuzu stopped her, for his own safety. After they had taken their meal, Asia sighed in satisfaction. " That was amazing, thank you Issei-san. " spoke a happy Asia, with Kakizu agreeing mentally. " Huh, what's that? " asked Asia, pointing at a cosplay shop.

" That's a cosply shop. A place I'm going to next, for my client. " Kakuzu spoke.

" C-can I help? Its just that I want to thank you properly for the meal. " spoke Asia, a light blush covering her face.

" Sure, lets go. " spoke the miser. He wasn't too worried about the yen, as he still had a lot.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **At a Cosplay Shop:**

" Whoa.. Look at all of these cute costumes. " spoke a flabbergasted Asia. She was about to check some out when two girls came towards her.

" What a cute outfit, I want to wear it next! " spoke a girl doing cosplay. She then explained how Asia had been wearing he outfit for so long, and now it was turn for someone else to wear it. The girls then took her to a changing room, rather forcefully. The nun then came out, blushing profusely, as she was wearing a rather open shirt, along with dark leggings, she even had two cat ears on her head, and her hair was styled into two long ponytails.

" You look good, now can you please try this one on? " asked Kakuzu, as he simply took a photo of the girl, they would sell for a lot at the academy. The boy handed the girl a standard magical girl outfit, similar to Miru's original one. " Oh, and don't worry about your clothes, I'll ask them to give them to you. " The blushing girl took the clothes to the changing room, as they covered more. Afterwards Kakuzu bought the magical girl outfit, gave Asia her original clothes back, and also bought her a ketychain, which she treasured greatly.

After buying the items, Kakuzu decided to bring Asia with him, towards Miru's home.

 **Apartment Building:**

Kakuzu pressed the doorbell of room 206. " Is this the place Issei-san? " asked Asia, getting a nod from the boy.

The door opened and revealed the smiling form of Miru. " Greetings Miru-tan, and here's your outfit. " spoke Kakuzu, as he handed the girl a bag. The girl looked inside the bag, said a loud thank you, and gave Kakuzu a large amount of yen, as well as the simplified pentagram.

" That's done, now let me escort you to the church. " spoke Kakuzu, and the nun nodded and also thanked him in advance. The two teens then made their way to the church.

" Can we rest for a bit, Issei-san? " asked the nun, to which the boy nodded.

" Your healing technique, its the best one I've seen so far... Last night, you healed a few bones in the priest's hand, and I'm pretty sure that it can heal anyone and anything. " Kakuzu complimented the girl's healing ability, but then noticed the crying. " Oh, what's wrong? " asked Kakuzu, a little confused.

The nun replied, " It's just that sometimes, I would remember mg past... " The girl then proceded to tell him about her past, she was abandoned by her parents, taken in by the church, worshipped as a saint due to her powers, and later expelled by them for helping a devil.

" My only dream, had been to live a normal life, have friends, but I can't just because of this. " spoke Asia, looking at her fingers, where her sacred gear would appear.

" Asia-san, there is no use in crying over spilt milk. True, your ability was the reason you couldn't have a normal life, but think of all the lives you've saved with it. Also, you would've been a nobody, if you didn't have it in the first place. " spoke the miser, his words having a great effect on the nun.

She then spoke, " Would you be my friend? " which surprised the boy, but he nodded nonetheless, which made Asia happy. After all, she would be of great use to him in money making, not to mention her innocence.

" That's not possible. " came a feminine voice from behind. The teens looked back and immediately recognised her. It was the same girl who had killed Issei. " Oh, its you. " spoke Kakuzu, nonchalantly.

" Oh Issei-kun, have you formed a couple with this girl, huh? I'm heartbroken. " spoke the fallen in mock sadness.

" Actually she was helping me with a pact. Also, you owe me. " spoke Kakuzu, in reply.

" For what? killing you? Don't make me laugh. " mocked the fallen, only to get an unusual reply.

" No, for the bracelet I bought you. " spoke the miser.

" You're more interested about that! What about me killing you?! " asked the fallen in slight rage.

" Simple, I became a devil, you know, much more stronger. " spoke Kakuzu, with an afterthought' I probably also got my memories, heh I should thank her. '.

" Come on Asia, lets go, you've already wasted my time. Also, after today's ceremony, your suffering will completely disappear. Come, or else I will kill this filthy devil. " spoke the fallen rather cruelly.

Asia then slowly walked towards the fallen, then spoke, " G-goodbye Iseei-san, I had a lot of fun today.. ". After that, the fallen took the girl along with her, and vanished into the night. ' Why would a nun work with a fallen? Looks like I'll have to save her after all. ' thought the miser. After all, Yuuma did owe him some yen.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: So here is another chapter. I wanted to update sooner, but my internet was dead for 4 days.**

 **Medistr - Kakuzu's greed only works on real money...**

 **I hope you enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD..**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Occult Research Clubroom:**

Kakuzu had just returned to the clubroom, after once again meeting the fallen angel that had killed him, as well as losing Asia to her. As soon as he opened the door, he was greeted to the suprised face of Aimi. " What's the matter Hyoudou-san, you look a bit winded. " she spoke.

She got herself a reply, " Asia-san got taken by a fallen, she was talking about some sort of ceremony. " getting raised brows from Kiba, Koneko and Aimi.

" What are planning to do with the innocent nun? " Aimi wondered openly, a sour expression covering her face.

" Huh, what's going on? " asked Rias, as she entered the main room, along with Akeno at her side.

" The nun got taken by the fallen, who was talking about a ceremony of sorts. " came the reply from the teacher present in the room.

" Hey, don't think about going to save her or something. We and the fallen are enemies, and I will not risk the life of my servants. " spoke Rias boldly.

" Sorry, president, but I'm going. " spoke Aimi, having calmed down a bit. Rias was about to say something, but stopped when Akeno whispered something the King's ear, and Rias spoke, " I have to do some work with Akeno. Don't get into trouble. " and left.

Sighing, Kakuzu spoke, " Lets get this mess over with. " as he was about to walk out the door.

" Why do you want to save the nun? " asked Aimi, who nonetheless followed him. " It's because she helped me with a client, as well as the fact that a fallen currently has something that's mine. " answered Kakuzu, but then he noticed Kiba, and Koneko following them.

" Let me guess, you're coming because you don't want us to die. " he continued, getting a nod from Koneko, and a sheepish laugh from Kiba. They reached near the church in almost a few minutes.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Kuoh Church:**

The small group of devils were in an alley, which was near to the church. In a moment, Kiba pulled out the map of the church, which was studied by the devils, mainly Kakuzu, and Aimi.

" It seems to me that there's only one entrance. " spoke Kakuzu with a frown. This would not go well for them, as Kiba had told them that it would probably house a few stray exorcists, as well as a fallen, which Kakuzu suspected to be Yuuma.

" We can go through the main entrance. I'm pretty sure that I can put an illusion upon all of us. " concluded Aimi, her sacred gear appearing on her wrist.

" Lets go then. " Kiba spoke with a smile, as they walked into the church, masked as people in exorcist clothing. As they entered, they were noticed by non other than Freed.

" Oi Oi, who the hell are you? " he asked, his tone one of annoyance.

He got a reply from the masked Kiba, " We are here to join the ceremony. " he spoke, getting a chuckle out of Freed.

" Do you really think you can fool me that easily? I know who you are, you fucking people. " spoke the priest, as he noticed the small group change, and then resemble the group of devils from before. " Damn, I was actually right. " spoke the priest. " So, what brings you here, fucking devils? " he asked.

" We are here to save the nun, you can step back. " spoke Aimi, her eyes cold and calculating.

" Oh, she's in the lower floors, don't know about the ceremony though. Oh, and I wont let you pass. " spoke Freed.

" Why not? " asked Kakuzu, getting a simple answer, " I'm bored. Besides I needed to test something out. " spoke the stray priest with a grin.

Sighing, Kakuzu spoke, " Lets get this over with. " as he charged at the exorcist, beckoning the others to come. Freed pulled out a light sword, and attempted to stab Kakuzu, who dodged, and the blade was intercepted by Kiba's. Koneko, taking advantage of her small figure ducked and delivered a strong punch to the priest's stomach. The priest almost flew backwards, spit up some blood, and started panting.

" You're... gonna ... fucking pay for that! " yelled the priest, as he pulled out his light gun, and started shooting the dou. Koneko got hit but only received minor scratches. Kiba, on the other hand, dodged gracefully, and made his way to the priest. They slashed at each other with their blades again, but everyone saw Freed's blade disappear.

" Holy eraser. A demonic sword which eats light. " Kiba spoke with a smirk. This enraged the priest, and he jumped back, and looked under on of the benches.

" Weak idiot priest. " spoke Koneko in her usual self. The priest then stood up, and was holding of what seemed to be a stick.

" Have you actually gone insane? " asked Kakuzu as he watched with bored eyes. Everyone got shocked when they saw that a blade lit up on one side of the stick, which was bright as day. " Looks like I'll have to test out the prototype. ku ku ku. " spoke the priest with glee, as he held the now formed scythe. " Now let me, sacrifice you all to the real god! " he spoke, alerting the devils present there. " It is time for Jashin-sama's sacrifice. " he spoke as he laughed manically.

' Could it be? Damn it its Hidan, isn't it? ' Kakuzu asked himself mentally, unaware that someone else had almost the same thought. Kakuzu spoke, " Promotion, knight. " and sped towards the white haired male. Upon reaching, he muttered a promotion rook, and blocked the scythe, using his sacred gear.

" Electra. " Kakuzu spoke as he paralysed Freed's legs, and then spoke.

" Kiba-san, Koneko-san, and Aimi-san. Go to Asia, I need to have a talk with this idiot. " Kakuzu spoke as he stood a set distance away from the priest's attack range. Nodding, the Knight of the peerage led the others down the altar.

" Now now, I think it's time we had a talk, Hidan. " spoke Kakuzu as he viewed the priest.

" How the fuck do you know that name? " he asked, glaring at the brown haired male.

" Simple, it's me, you half-baked idiot. " answered Kakuzu.

" You're a fucking asshole, Kakuzu, and I just want to rip you limb from limb. " spoke Hidan, to which the miser replied

" The feeling's mutual. What are you doing in the church, and not out there killing everyone in sight? " he asked, his tone mocking.

The Jashinist replied, " I have no choice. It's the same with fucking Pein. Not to mention, I get to sacrifice some devils, as well as the people who sign your pacts. "

" I should've expected this. Oh well, come down when you have the chance, the paralysis will wear off after a few minutes. " spoke Kakuzu, as he went after the nun, leaving Hidan alone.

Though before he left, he spoke, " Though, how do you do that without killing yourself? "

"Causing as much pain as possible. " came Hidan's reply, as Kakuzu left for the stairs.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Ceremonial Area:**

Kakuzu entered the area, only to see a large number of knocked out exorcists, no doubt due to Kiba's sword, amd Koneko's strength. They all probably took them by surprise, courtesy of Aimi. He then saw Asia, who was screaming out in pain. Kakuzu saw how an orb was being pulled out of the girl's chest, which he concluded was her sacred gear. He then formed the electra spell, and threw it at the fallen, only to hit her as the orb was absorbed into her. The boy then sped towards the fallen, and while muttering a promotion, for rook, jumped and punched her, right on her cheek, which surprisingly sent her flying. He then noticed, that his sacred gear was activated, and heard a faint sound from it, something like boost.

He then picked up the nun bridle style, only because he didn't want to be put under Aimi's illusion again. " We need to leave. Lets go. " were Kakuzu's words as he attempted to leave but was stopped by a chuckle.

" This will not make any difference. The nun is basically dead, and now I will remove you without a trace. " spoke the fallen, who charged at the devils, her arm out stretched, holding a light spear.

Putting the nun down. Kakuzu spoke a quick promotion, bishop, and readied a firebolt spell. As the distance between them grew less, Kakuzu launched the spell, hitting the fallen right on her chest, and throwng her off course. " You really are an annoyance, Issei. " spoke the fallen, to which the boy replied, " I know "

The boy then picked up the nun, to which the fallen spoke, " A person dies when their sacred gear is extracted from them. In simple words, she's dead. "

" She's still breathing, meaning that she's alive. " spoke the miser. The boy then ran towards the fallen in an attempt to hit her, but he was clearly exhausted from his promotions, allowing the fallen to stab him in the leg via light spear. Gritting his teeth, Kakuzu pulled out the spear, and stood, much to the suprise of both. He, once again heard boost from the gauntlet, and dismissed it. He then closed the distance between them and punched her once more, this time knocking her out.

His eyes then went to the nun, who was breathing lightly. " Hey, Asia-san, are you okay? Forget it, we're going out of here. " he spoke, but then heard the nun speak feebly.

" Issei-san, today, the time I spent with you... It was the best day of my life. " spoke the nun.

" Oi, stop talking like you're going to die. " Kakuzu almost ordered. He didn't like the nun that much, but her photos in cosplay would sell for a lot, also, she reminded him of someone he knew, a long time ago.

He felt a hand upon his shoulder. " I was told by buchou to not interfere. Good job on the fallen all by yourself. " he saw Kiba, speak and give him a smile.

" So, president's here, huh? " spoke the miser, and received a yes from the king herself.

" You're late. " spoke the boy, rather annoyed.

" We had to stop by and visit a few fallen outside. Though, sadly I didn't get to play with them. " answered Akeno, which to Kakuzu meant two things: Either Rias had killed them, or they escaped. He hoped that it was the former.

" I'd say that today was a success. " spoke the president, to which a sour Aimi replied, " We lost Asia. We gained nothing from this. " which made almost all of them frown.

" Akeno, I think we should wake her up. " spoke Rias, as she pointed at the fallen.

" Yes, buchou. " spoke Akeno as she created a puddle of water in mid air, which she threw on the fallen, waking her up.

" Greetings fallen. " spoke the redhead, her voice sharp.

The falllen replied, " Don't think that you've defeated me. soon back-ups will arrive. "

" If they arrive, they would only see your dead body lying here. " spoke the redhead, cruelly. The fallen seemed to lose all hope, but then looked at Kakuzu.

" Issei! save me from this evil devil. We can defeat her together, also I really did love you. " she spoke with tears. Much to the surprise of everyone present, Kakuzu actually walked in her direction. ' I'll be saved! ' thought the fallen, as she saw Kakuzu lower his hand. She then attempted to grab his hand, but stopped when the male spoke.

"I'm not asking you for your hand. Now give me the wallet you stole from me. " making everyone face fault. " You're more worried about your money! " came the shouts from everyone, except the fallen. ' I guess this is it... goodbye everyone. ' thought said fallen, as she prepared herself for death.

" There is someone else who probably wants to kill her, president. " spoke the miser, as he stepped back. And everyone saw an eraged Freed standing at the door, holding a scythe, whose blade was black as the night.

" You bitch! Your gonna fucking pay for what you did to my future apprentice! " he spoke as he ran towards the fallen, but before he could stab at her, a man appeared, Dohnaseek.

" Raynare. What were you thinking? You've probably disappointed Azazel-sama twice. We're leaving. " were the fallen's orders as he grabbed Freed's scythe by the staff, and threw him at the wall.

Raynare, who appeared to be saddened, nodded. " I apologise for my underling's actions. This is goodbye. " he spoke as he readied two light spears, and then threw them in front of him, towards the peerage, Rias attempted to use her ability, but stopped as soon as the spears impaled each other, and exploded in a flash of light. The light disappeared, and with it so did Dohnaseek, and Asia's dead body...

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N : Another chapter done. As you can see Asia's dead... I just want to do something no one else has done... Now, the reviews..**

 **Guest - Done that.**

 **Guest - Thank you, and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Dark Jutten - Kakuzu is following Rias' orders as he knows that she can make him disappear through POD, he's also been told that devils who defy their masters become strays, and are hunted by the underworld govt. Also, he gets a large share of money, and I haven't made him a bit OOC, also all of his previous partners were probably weaker than him.**

 **So this is it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.. Bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD...**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Unknown Location:**

Dohnaseek, the fallen angel had entered the place where his leader, Azazel had called him, with the girl, as he had ordered. It would seem that his leader had found a new test subject, perhaps.

" Azazel-sama, I'm here with the girl. " spoke the man. Kalawarner, Mittelt and Raynare had been put on house arrest, he was forgiven as he had been giving Azazel information.

" Good work Dohnaseek-kun, how much time has it passed after her death? " asked the revealed Azazel. He was a tall man, who had black hair with yellow bangs. He had been wearing a coat of sorts, and black trousers.

Dohnaseek checked his watch, and spoke, " It's been wearing roughly one minute and a half. " spoke the weaker fallen. The leader smiled, took the nun's dead body and disappeared into his lab. He would have to hurry, if he wanted his plan to work.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Kuoh Church:**

The peerage had just lost Asia, an innocent nun who they were to save.

" We shall have a moment of silence for Asia. " spoke Rias sadly, and everyone did as so. The king then looked towards the knocked out priest, who had been thrown by Dohnaseek, into the wall. The fallen had escaped the same way as he had done before, and Rias had felt for it twice. She contemplated on whether to kill the priest or not, deciding, she raised her hand but stopped when Aimi spoke.

" It would be best that we leave. " her former cheerfulness disappearing, and replaced by a cold and collected one. The king nodded, and left, followed by the others, via runic circle. Rias didn't kill the priest, as it would result in nothing. If he was killed, more would take his place. She had a long day ahead of her, now she had to make sure that the members of the peerage would be able to move on. This was the first time that they had lost their objective...

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A Few Days Later:**

 **Issei's Room:**

It had been a few days since Asia's death, and most of the peerage had moved on. Kiba, Koneko, Akeno and Rias had changed back to what they were before, however Aimi was still hurt from the event. Kakuzu was a bit sad at the death of an innocent life, but not that much. He had easily noticed that Rias was being a bit tense lately. He didn't think much of it, as it could've been anything. He was currently laying on his bed, trying to sleep. In the end, he had a pretty bizarre dream.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Kakuzu's Mindscape:**

' Where am I? ' thought the miser as he looked around him, he was currently in a cave, that was full of yen, and other currencies. ' This has to be a dream... I'm pretty sure that even Miru can't make this much. ' he thought, narrowing his eyes.

He then noticed,via a reflection in a silver coin, that he had his previous features, minus his scars. He wandered around for a bit, but stopped when he heard a deep voice. The miser looked behind him, and was surprised, as before him stood a mountain sized dragon, who two pairs of limbs, and had two great wings.

 **" So,you're my partner this time around, eh? Though you look quite a lot different than from the outside compared to the outside. "** spoke the dragon.

" W-who are you? And what are you doing in here? " asked a confused Kakuzu, eyes narrowed.

 **" My name is Ddraig, the dragon which resides in your sacred gear. From this day forward, we are partners. "** answered the now named Ddraig.

" Fine then, as long as you don't try to take control of my body. " spoke Kakuzu, pleased that he had a bijuu sized being on his side.

The dragon sweatdropped, then spoke, " I look forward to our partnership, but it seems it's time for me to leave. " spoke the dragon, as it vanished...

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Issei's Room:**

Kakuzu woke up, seemingly from the conversation with the dragon, and found out that he couldn't go to sleep. He then sat up, and started thinking, ' I wonder if the other members of the Akatsuki are here or not... Aimi did look a bit surprised when Hidan revealed himself... Strange. I might have to tell Rias about the dragon, she might be able to help me. She might even tell me about her power of destruction.' the miser then noticed a runic circle.

' What the hell? ' thought Kakuzu as he viewed the runic circle that seemed to belong to Rias. ' Oh well, I might be able to ask her about my sacred gear, and also about her power of destruction. ' thought the boy.

Rias appeared in a flash and seemed surprised at seeing the boy, awake.

" Greetings, president. " spoke the boy nonchalantly, eyes slightly narrowed.

' Has he even noticed yet? ' Rias asked herself as she looked at the boy, who, from her point of view, was sitting naked in his bed, unknown to Rias, he was wearing shorts.

" Even though your timing is a bit strange, I need your help. " spoke the boy, neutrally.

Rias felt her cheeks heat up a bit, but she knew this was her chance, so she spoke, " What can I do for you Issei? " After all what would a seventeen year old boy, need from a girl, a devil no less, on his bed, besides some ' business' .

" President, I just woke up from a conversation with a dragon, who has called me its partner, also I wanted to ask you about your power of destruction. " spoke the miser, putting the red head in disarray.

' Why did he have to change all of the sudden? This would've been so much easier if he was still a pervert. ' she thought.

Before she could speak however, Kakuzu spoke, noticing Rias' lack of clothes. " President, why are you naked? And in my room? " he asked, eyes narrowed.

The girl sighed, then spoke, " Issei, this is really important for me. I want you to take my virginity. " as she climbed onto the bed, and made ' Issei's ' hold one of her breasts.

Kakuzu easily saw that she was seemingly desperate, and also she hadn't answered his question. Oh well, it had been a long time since he last did this...So he merely let out a sigh. Being a medic nin, he wasn't too affected by her breasts,.

" What's the matter Issei's, am I not good enough? " she asked, feigning sadness.

" That's not it. You're beautiful, but I can easily see that you're being a bit desperate. I've heard that devils live long lifespans, so why are you worried? " he answered, though he was feeling something in a certain organ.

Rias, on her part, was hating having to control her servant in such a way, and also a bit guilty due to him seemingly caring for her, but she had no choice.

" Kiba would've refused, as he is a Knight, so you were the only one. Also, because you're the only one for me. " she spoke, as she tried to remove his revealed shorts, but was stopped by a red glow in the room, it was the Gremory runic circle. " So close. " muttered Rias as the two saw a woman in a French maid outfit.

The woman had long silver hair which seemed to be in a few braids, and matching eyes.

' What the hell? ' thought Kakuzu, as he saw his current scenario, and also a little annoyed.

" Do you think that this will end the engagement? " asked the maid, her expression neutral, and showing almost no emotion.

" Otou-san and Onii-san wouldn't listen if I didn't do this Grayfia. " spoke Rias, annoyed. She just needed a few more minutes.

' So, she has a brother, eh? And what's this engagement... Interesting. ' thought the miser from his position.

" If its discovered that you have given your purity to a person of low birth, then both Master, and Sirzechs-sama would be saddened. " she spoke.

" My chastity belongs only to me, and don't call my servant someone of low birth. " spoke Rias, earning herself a thanks from the miser.

" Even so, it is not befitting that a Gremory heiress like you should go around, recklessly showing your skin to men. " the woman lectured, as she handed Rias some clothes. " Especially so, in a time like this, before something this important. " she continued. The maid then seemingly noticed Kakuzu, and then spoke, " I am the servant of the Gremory household, pleased to meet you. I will be your acquaintance for now on. " in a neutral tone, which almost put Koneko's to shame.

" Grayfia, did you come here on your own will, the household's decision, or is it by onii-sama's will? " asked Rias to which the maid replied.

" All of the above. " her expression not changing the slightest.

" Issei, can you please pretend that never happened? " asked the red head, as she put on her clothes. " I wasn't thinking straight either. " she continued.

" Could you at least tell me about the dragon's appearance? Oh and I'll do that. " spoke the miser.

" That means that your sacred gear is properly awakened. " spoke a surprised Rias.

" Issei, is this the one? " asked a surprised Grayfia, a small amount of surprise on her face.

" Yes, this is my pawn, Hyouduo Issei, the owner of the boosted gear. " answered Rias. " Grayfia let's go to my stronghold, I can bring Akeno, right?" asked Rias to which Grayfia nodded.

"Yes,after all a king usually keeps the queen alongside. " she spoke.

" Issei " Rias called, to which the boy looked at her. The girl gently grabbed the boy's chin, and spoke, " I'm sorry for ending it here tonight. " with a sweet smile. She then walked towards Grayfia, and the two disappeared via a runic circle.

" Well that was odd, looks like I'll have to train my body a bit. " spoke a tired Kakuzu, and he went back to his bed to sleep, somewhat irked that they had appeared.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **The Next Day:**

 **Old Kuoh School Building:**

" Kiba-san, you've noticed something different about president, haven't you? " Kakuzu asked the blonde knight who was walking alongside him. They had taken their classes, and were currently on their way to the clubroom. Aimi was probably already there, as she was a teacher.

" Yes, though I suppose it has something to do with the Gremory household. " spoke the knight. " I was thinking that Akeno-san might know, considering she's her Queen. " he continued.

The two walked for a minute, and then reached the clubroom. All of the sudden, Kiba grew tense and spoke, " I didn't sense this presence until I got here. How's that possible? " the blonde wondered, and the two entered the clubroom, only to see the peerage, plus Grayfia standing in the room, with the exception of Koneko, who was sitting on a stool, munching on some sweets.

" Now that everyone's present, I've something to say before club activities begin. " spoke Rias. However, before she could continue, everyone saw a flaming orange runic circle light up the room.

Out of the flame came a blonde man wearing some expensive clothing, who spoke, " Its been a long time since I came to the human world. " spoke the man, with a thin layer of disgust. " Oh, my beloved Rias, I've come to see you. " he continued...

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: So here is another chapter. I'm so sorry for the late update... My net was having some issues so I couldn't update the story. Onto the reviews:**

 **Guest - Well, I guess there's nothing worse than death for her...**

 **The Weeping Prophet - No, however that doesn't mean that he won't be able to recreate it, if he wants to...**

 **itsMARWIE - Hello, and thank you.**

 **So, yeah, thanks for the reviews, favs and the follows everyone, and goodbye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Occult Research Clubroom:**

The moment Kakuzu and Kiba walked in the clubroom, a flaming orange runic circle appeared, and out of the circle came a blonde haired man. He appeared to be in his early twenties, and had deep blue eyes.

He was wearing a deep red blazer with matching pants and had black dress shoes. Underneath the blazer, he was wearing a white dress shirt, with one button open. ' A noble, huh? He might be a pain... ' thought Kakuzu.

" Well, Rias this is sudden, but lets go the place for the ceremony, the date is set up as well, so let's get it over with. " spoke the man, as he grabbed the redhead's shoulder.

' So he's the person Rias is engaged to... She doesn't look happy about it. ' thought the miser.

" Let go of me, Riser! " spoke the girl, who seemed angry.

" She doesn't like it so stand back. " spoke an irate Aimi, her voice cold.

The man, now known as Riser looked at the bishop with little interest, and asked, " Oh, and who are you? " pretty arrogantly.

" My name is Kasagi Aimi, her bishop. " spoke the woman, pointing at Rias. She just received a simple oh.

" She's right, besides who are you? " asked Kakuzu, finding amusement in annoying the man.

He received a scowl from the man, who then spoke, " Eh Rias, don't they know who I am? You mean that there are people who don't know about me? They must be reincarnated devils then. " rather arrogantly, his expression that of confusion.

" Thats only because there wasn't any need for them to know. " spoke an annoyed Rias.

Before Kakuzu could ask, he received an answer form Grayfia, " He is Riser Phenex-sama, a pure blood, high-class devil, and the third son of the legendary Phenex family. He's also Rias-sama's fiancé. " surprising the peerage except Akeno.

Riser, in turn, gave a smug smirk, and spoke, " Sorry, but I forgot to ask who you are, you lowly pheasant? " looking towards Kakuzu.

The boy glared at the man, and spoke, " My name is Issei, and I'm not a pheasant, you son of a bitch . " rather angrily. This led to a number of reactions from the people present. Riser seemed shocked, and then angered, Rias was equally as surprised, the same with Grayfia. Aimi gave him a thin smile, as with Koneko, with Kiba looking at him with wide eyes.

" What did you call me, you lowlife?! " asked an angered Riser, as he prepared a fireball in his hand. He was about to throw it at the pawn, but was stopped by Grayfia.

" Riser-sama, there won't be any harming other's units, and Issei-sama, your actions are reflecting badly on Rias-sama. " spoke the maid, her gaze forcefully calming down the two males.

" Che, you're lucky that the strongest queen of the underworld has stopped me, otherwise you'd be burned to a crisp. " spoke Riser arrogantly, smirking.

" For the last time, Riser. I won't marry you. " spoke Rias, her voice bold.

" Oh, and how do you plan to do that? Your household is surprisingly pressing on this matter, besides, this is vital for the survival of the pure blood devils of the seventy two pillars. " spoke Riser with a frown.

" What are the seventy two pillars? " asked Aimi, narrowing her eyes.

" In the past, there were only seventy two families that originally had a peerage. After the great war between the angels, devils, and fallen, only a few survived. The Gremory clan, and the Phenex clan are one of the few that survived. " answered Kiba.

" I don't plan on destroying my household. I plan on finding it a son-in-law. " spoke Rias, but before Riser could comment, the redhead continued, " But I will not marry you. "

" You know Rias, that I hold the name of the Phenex clan, and I won't let it get stained. The air here is filthy, and it is difficult to bear them as a devil of fire. I will definitely take you with me, even if I have to incinerate your servants. " spoke Riser, as he let out his flaming wings for the world to see. However, before something could happen, Grayfia stepped in, and like before, forcefully calmed everyone down.

' The flames are strong, but a bit far from the uchiha's black flames. Though I'd take his heart if I had my original body. ' Kakuzu mentally noted.

" It was expected for things to be like this, if this can't be settled with talks, then how about a rating game? " asked Grayfia, which received surprised looks from Rias, and Riser. ' A game of chess between devils, could be fun. ' thought Aimi, it had been a long time since she had a decent fight. Though she disliked violence, it was still a part of her life.

" I thought that only adult devils could participate. " spoke Kakuzu, in a neutral tone.

" As you know, Rias-sama can't participate in official games, but in unofficial games, even non-adult devils can play. " explained Grayfia.

" Meaning otou-sama and the others have already considered my refusal, when will they stop messing with my life? " Rias interrupted.

" So do you refuse, Rias-sama? " asked Grayfia, to which Rias immediately answered.

" No way, this opportunity won't appear again, that said, Riser, I challenge you to a rating game. " in a voice full of confidence.

" Do you really accept this? I've experience in official rating games, and I've even won many. So, are you sure? " asked the man, receiving a confident reply.

" Yes. I'll do it. " from the redhead, with a smirk.

" If you win, you can do whatever you want, and if I win, you'll marry me. " spoke Riser, mirroring the redhead's smirk.

" I, Grayfia, confirm your intentions. As the representatives of both your houses, is it alright for me to manage the details? " asked the maid, receiving " Yes " from both high-class devils.

" Understood, I will convey the news to both of your families. " spoke the maid, neutrally.

" Hey Rias, it can't be that you've gathered all of your servants. " spoke the Phenex, arrogantly.

Rias offered him a narrowed stare, and spoke, " What about it? "

The man laughed, then spoke, " This game would be a joke! Except for your queen, the rest won't be qualified opponents for my cute servants. ". He then snapped his fingers, and then the Phenex runic circle appeared in the room, and out of the circle, appeared sixteen females. One of them even looked like Riser himself. " These are my cute servants. " spoke Riser, with proudness in his voice.

" I can see that you're a borderline creep, as you have two kids, as well as your own sister in your peerage. " spoke Kakuzu, stating the obvious. He didn't knew how old the Phenex was, though the twins looked quiet young.

" Hey! " spoke one, " Riser-sama isn't a creep. " continued the other, their expressions showing anger.

" Ah, thanks girls, its just that the lower class envies the upper class. " spoke the man.

The man then, in an attempt to insult the pawn, kissed both of the twins, but stopped when he heard a click, and saw a camera flash. " What the? " Riser was confused, as he looked at the pawn.

" What? Pictures like these sell for a lot in the black market. " spoke the miser, putting Riser into disarray, though he was a bit irked.

" He has an unhealthy addiction to money. " spoke Rias, face palming. To put some salt on the wound, Kakuzu sped forwards, and kept taking more pictures of his peerage members, a number of them confused, and a bit embarrassed.

Kakuzu let out a mischievous laugh, then spoke, " These would sell for a lot. " as he eyed the pictures taken. Stopping from his antics, he spoke, " You're last name is Phenex, any relation to phoenix? "

" Yes. As a matter of fact, I hold the powers of that bird. " spoke the man, smiling smugly, mentally smirking. " So you have control over fire, " a nod " regeneration, " another nod, " and probably asexual. " Kakuzu finished, putting a flabbergasted expression on the man.

" What? " was all he spoke, when Kakuzu explained.

" According to multiple sources, a phoenix makes itself a nest and burns it, and from the ashes, a new one appears, meaning that phoenixes are asexual, as they don't need to increase their numbers. " It was true, except the asexual part.

" Are you an idiot? Phoenixes breed when they want to. " spoke Riser, defending the legendary bird.

" So, do you do the same with your peerage members? " Kakuzu asked, his face showing fake innocence. Most of the girls from the Phenex peerage blushed, and quickly defended the man.

" No, I do not. " Riser spoke through gritted teeth, obviously upset at the current turn of events. " Mira, do it. " spoke Riser, as he signaled a blue haired girl, who was wearing a white haori, with a red obi, under a red happi coat. She also had bandages on his forearms and shins. " Yes, Riser-sama. " she spoke as she entered a stance. Kakuzu, shifted into his own stance, and awakened his sacred gear.

In a blinding flash, the girl sped forwards, and attempted to strike Kakuzu with a wooden staff. Predicting this, Kakuzu readied a fire spell, that was missed by the girl. The girl hit the boy straight at his gut, but gasped when he grabbed her staff, as near to the middle, as he could get. " What are you planning? " she asked with narrowed eyes.

" Melt. " was all the boy spoke, with a smirk. He was hiding the pain at the point of contact, and he used a new fire spell, which he learned from Akeno, of course. The girl was confused, but then saw that her staff was melting, something that was made of very fine material, at the point that the male had grabbed it. Almost instantly, the staff from that point broke, leaving the girl unstable. Kakuzu took advantage of this, and punched her in the gut. The girl was hit, though she thrusted the remnant of her staff, enhanced with magic at the boy, hitting him on his gut, where the staff had hit him before. The boy fell down,teeth gritted, with a smirk. The girl then felt a small amount of pain course through her body, and concluded that he had used a paralysis spell, enough to distract her.

The girl ignored the pain, then stood up, and went towards her king. The man looked at the girl, she was hurt, but not that much.

" This is my pawn, Mira. In my servants, she is the weakest, but in the end she is stronger than you. " spoke Riser, as he pat the girl's head. Said girl looked at the remnants of her staff and realized that it was only due to her underestimating her opponent.

" With enough practice, you might make it interesting. " spoke the man. " That said, Rias lets schedule the rating game after ten days. " he continued.

" Giving me a handicap? " asked Rias, eyes narrowed.

The man let out a short laugh, then spoke, " I can already see the result if we do it now. In the ten days, you would be able to do something about your servants. Oh, and remember, a King's disposition only judged if he can bring out his servant's power. " . The man then left the room via a runic circle, and spoke, " Let's meet on the day of the rating game, Rias. "

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: So here's another chapter. Oh, and due to a mistake on my part, chapter 8 wasn't updated properly... Hope you enjoy.**

 **Dracco - Please read the newer chapters before commenting, ifyou haven't. If you have, then I'll work on it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Underworld:**

 **Fallen Angel Base:**

The scientist smirked as he viewed his latest creation. It was almost complete, there was only one thing left. " Will Raynare please come to my lab? " He spoke through a microphone.

After a few minutes, the door opened, and revealed a panting female. " You called for me, Azazel-sama? " she spoke, as she offered the man a bow.

The man spoke, " Yeah, I did. According to Dohnaseek, you have the twilight healing sacred gear, that once belonged to the nun. Am I correct? " The girl stiffened slightly, then spoke out a short " Yes. "

" Good. You didn't lie, surely you remember her, don't you? " spoke the governor general, as he pointed towards what seemed to be an examination table. The girl followed the man's finger and gasped, for on the table was a carbon copy of the nun, though it just seemed... unnatural.

" This is... Azazel-sama, why did you summon me? " she asked.

" By researching sacred gears, I came to a major discovery: When the bearer of some certain sacred gears dies, a part of their soul is stored within it, that said, the consciousness of the nun might be stored in your sacred gear. " he explained, as he remembered what happened with Vali.

" What do I have to do? " she asked, the man merely smiled, and led her to machine, that had a small opening, the size of an average arm. The girl put her left arm within the machine, and waited. " Are you sure this will work? " she asked, hesitating slightly.

" No. Either way, I do have the girl's memories. " he spoke honestly. He then pushed a few buttons, and after the machine lit up... nothing noticeable happened. "Looks like this sacred gear doesn't keep consciousnesses... " spoke the scientist, scratching his neck, sheepishly.

The weaker fallen gave the man a bow, then spoke, " May I leave, Azazel-sama? " .

" Yes. " spoke the man, as he saw his subordinate leave. " Now that's done, guess I'll try you out. " spoke the man, as he viewed a small data card in his hand.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Occult Research Clubroom:**

Riser had just challenged Rias to a rating game, and she was surprisingly calm about it. The girl had then left the room, followed by Akeno. " She's quiet serious about this. " noted Kakuzu.

" Of course she is, as this will affect her freedom. " commented Aimi.

Kiba gave her a nod, then spoke, " We can't even waste a moment. " After a few minutes, Rias came in the room.

" I've contacted Sona about our leave. We will depart tomorrow. " she spoke.

' So, even Shitori is a devil, huh? ' thought Kakuzu. " President, can't we leave today. " he asked in all seriously.

" It would be best if everyone time some rest, as our training location is a bit far from here. " Rias explained her reasoning, to which Kakuzu nodded, and then went out of the room, probably to pack his stuff, or to complete a pact.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Base of a Mountain:**

The next day, Rias had transported the peerage to the base of a mountain, which thankfully had proper stairs.

" President, why are we here? " asked Kakuzu, who was carrying a large bag, filled with Rias, Akeno, and Aimi's supplies.

" A villa that my family owns is present at the top of the mountain. " explained Rias, " And the reason you're carrying all of that is because your sacred gear requires your body to be able to withstand stress. " she added.

The boy nodded and started walking. In a short amount of time, Rias, Akeno and Koneko had almost reached the top, with Kakuzu, still near the back, cursing at his physically weak body, and because of the amount of load on him, with Aimi and Kiba near him.

" Yuuto-san, you may join the others. I have to discuss something with Hyoudou-san. " spoke the woman, to which the knight nodded, and then left for the villa.

As soon as he was out of sight, Kakuzu spoke, " So, what did you want to ask me, Kasagi-san? " asked Kakuzu, to which the teacher, boldly spoke.

" Who are you really? ", surprising the miser.

" Oh, and what do you mean by that? " he asked, a hint of curiosity in his tone.

The woman bluntly spoke, " You recognized that Jashinist at the church, even though it's not an actual religion. " hearing this Kakuzu concluded his suspicions about the woman.

" You were a member of the Akatsuki. " he spoke, and the woman nodded rather grimly.

" It's been a long time since we met, Kakuzu. " she spoke, her voice monotone.

" You're Konan. " the miser concluded with furrowed brows. He knew that it couldn't be Deidara, or Sasori, as they would always babble about art, it wasn't Kisame, as he would gladly battle almost any opponent that he thought was strong. Itachi, and Pein were out, as they probably had little to no interest in art, or being slaves. The woman nodded, then spoke, " I'm guessing that Freed was Hidan. " receiving a nod from the miser.

" So, I'm also guessing that you have a strategy or two for Riser. " she continued.

The miser smirked, then spoke, " Well, I could probably paralyse him, and then break his neck, though I'm not sure that it would be acceptable in devil society. " making the female hum.

" Let me guess, you won't do that in favour of the prize money, if there is any. " She spoke, rolling her eyes.

" To be honest, I never thought that you'd be this cheerful, when we first met in you're house. " spoke the miser.

The woman shrugged, then spoke, " Maybe it's because I actually have parents in this world, a family even. " ending it with a smile. " So, how was life for you? " she asked.

" I've found myself a pretty good supplier, and that's about every notable thing. " answered the boy. The woman merely let out a sigh, and spoke, " You noticed that Riser had a family member in his peerage, maybe we can hold her hostage, and force him to give up. "

" That could work. " was all the miser spoke, as he saw the peerage present at the top.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Top of the Mountain:**

Kakuzu, along with Konan, had reached the top, with the former mildly exhausted.

" It seems all of us have arrived. " spoke Rias.

Kakuzu nodded, but then his sights were settled on the villa, rather the mansion in front of him. His respect for the Gremory clan suddenly increased.

" Issei thanks for carrying our stuff. You can put it down, it's time for us to change. " she spoke briskly. After her announcement, each peerage member took some clothes, and went to certain rooms to change.

Kakuzu had changed into a gray and white sports outfit, with Kiba wearing a similar one, Rias had worn a red themed one, Koneko was wearing a simple white shirt, with gym shorts, along with knee high black stockings. Akeno had worn a traditional Japanese miko outfit, and the only bishop of the group had worn a simple red shirt, along with deep blue trousers.

" Okay, everyone, it's time for our training to begin. " announced Rias. " Issei, you're going to work on training your reflexes, with Kiba, Aimi will work on her magic, courtesy of Akeno. Also, you're also going to need to strengthen your body. " she continued.

The members of the peerage nodded, and then it split up to do different tasks, Kakuzu, Kiba and Koneko went to a small clearing besides the mansion, the others went to a clearing behind the mansion.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **With Kakuzu, Kiba and Koneko:**

Signalling Kakuzu, Kiba called him to the actual clearing, and Koneko looked at them with mild interest.

" Issei-san, catch. " spoke the Knight as he created a wooden sword and threw it at the former shinobi, and made on for himself.

The boy caught the blade, and after a few test swings, spoke, " Let's begin. " .

As soon as the words left his mouth, the two males charged at each other. Kiba allowed Kakuzu the first hit, which, in Kakuzu's mind, was a simple mistake. The miser slashed at the blonde horizontally, but it was blocked, however, the miser didn't give him a moment, and continued with relentless attacks, all of which were either blocked, parried, or didn't hit their intended target. The miser gritted his teeth, and threw miniature paralysis spells at the blonde, that went unnoticed.

Kakuzu then started targeting the more vital areas, such as the blonde's neck. After a few minutes, Kiba was easily slowing down. At this point, Koneko had narrowed her eyes and was staring intently.

The match ended when Kakuzu successfully hit the other male's neck.

" I surrender. " announced the Knight, and Kakuzu retracted the sword. " But you used magic. " he continued, when he noticed that his body was seizing up a bit, not much of a problem, but it was distracting.

" You never said that magic wasn't allowed. " spoke the miser.

The blonde let out a short laugh, " It seems that I underestimated you, Issei-san. The spar won't be so easy the next time. " he spoke, his voice honest.

" That's true, however, you also made a another large mistake. " spoke the miser. Seeing Kiba's confused glance, and Koneko's curious face, he continued, " When you face an opponent, go at him with the intent to kill, otherwise, the chance of you losing will be much higher. " his voice full of truth. Before Kiba, or Koneko could say anything, he continued, " Of course it's your choice to kill them or not. "

" Fine, then, but Issei-san, our next spar would be much difficult for you. " spoke Kiba.

" Sempai, battle me. " spoke Koneko, as she walked forward, her gaze neutral. " No magic. " spoke the quiet girl, as she went into an offensive stance.

Kakuzu went into a stance himself, and the two allowed Kiba to step back. As soon as the blonde was out of harm's way, Koneko sped forward, her speed much slower than that of Kiba's, and pulled back her small fist.

Kakuzu prepared himself, and attempted to guard his chest. The punch was blocked, but Koneko seemed to have expected this, and swept one of her legs under Kakuzu's.

In an attempt to avoid it, the boy jumped up. Seeing this, Koneko grabbed one of the boy's legs and attempted to throw him, but before she could do as such, the boy kicked her face, momentarily blinding her. The girl winced slightly, and let go.

The boy then found himself thrown head first into a tree. " You lose, Issei-sempai. " spoke the girl. She was about to check on the boy, but stopped when she heard a groan. " You really pack a punch Koneko-san. " spoke the miser as he sat up, rubbing his head.

" The only way to get past you would be to use magic, or having superior speed. " he summarized.

" Thank you, I'll keep that in mind. " spoke the girl.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **With Konan, Rias and Akeno:**

Akeno had started training 'Aimi ' and to the surprise of Rias, the woman had actually learnt so much in little time.

" How did you manage to master these spells in only a few days? " asked the King, aware that she had trained with Akeno, almost immediately after the church incident.

" I guess I just have the talent for magic, that's all. " she answered with a smile.

" Ara Ara, buchou's right. Have you been training on your own? " spoke the Queen, receiving a nod from the woman. Her magic potential was extraordinary, though it would require some training if they were to match Riser's peerage...

Unbeknownst to them, they weren't the only one's training.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: Another Chapter... I hope you've enjoyed this... Not much to say here, here are the reviews:**

 **adislt ( PM ) - The reason for this is because Kakuzu has Issei's body, not his own.**

 **WolkaiserDrake - Thank you, also, that remains to be seen.**

 **dveth - I'll try to take care of these problems, besides, I suggest that you first read every chapter before reviewing.**

 **Bye Everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0h**

 **Gremory Mountain Villa:**

Kakuzu had just trained with Kiba and Koneko, and was currently walking to Rias, Akeno and Konan. The only reason for him to train with them was probably related to the pawn's ability to promote.

As soon as he reached the ' Two ladies of Kuoh Academy ' and the teacher, he noticed that the former Kunoichi was panting, and judging from the amount of destroyed forest near them, she probably used up a fair bit of her magic

. " I' m here president. " spoke the miser neutrally, alerting them of his presence.

" Oh, you're just on time, Issei. " spoke Rias. " Akeno told me about training you, and she also told me about your techniques. I must say, I'm really impressed. " she continued with a smile.

Offering a short thank you, Kakuzu asked, " So, what am I going to do? " . He looked over to Akeno, and she was pointing towards a pretty big boulder. It didn't help the fact that she had a slightly sadistic smirk.

" Okay, Issei. Come over here and I'll tie this to your back. " spoke Rias. The miser looked at the boulder with unease. At one point it would be difficult, but it would also strengthen his body... Not to mention, he was scared of the red head's Power of Destruction.

" Che, fine. " he spoke, as he followed the girl's directions. He spent the next few hours running around the mountains, with a boulder strapped to his back.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Fallen Angel Base:**

 **Training Area:**

Two men were currently sparring in the Fallen Angel's training area, though it was apparent who was stronger. One of the men was Dohnaseek, wearing his usual clothes, the other had short black hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a simple white shirt, with black pants.

" I must say, you have gotten stronger. " spoke the younger of the two, his voice neutral.

" Heh, I haven't even used my sacred gear yet, Tobio. " spoke the fallen, neutrally. The younger just gave him a small smirk, and challenged him to use it.

" Very well. Nature's Wrath, activate. " he spoke, as a deep purple glove with black spots appeared on his right hand. Seeing this, Tobio sped forward, and attempted to punch the fallen, however, a deep purple barrier enveloped his target, not that it would be a problem. The human simply hit the fallen, effortlessly breaking the barrier, and the man was shot a short distance away from the younger one. The moment he hit the ground, he vanished, and appeared behind Tobio, his fist covered in the same deep purple aura.

He, however stopped when he heard a clap. He looked over to see the Governor General himself, and the nun from the church standing besides him, a neutral expression on her face.

" Very well Dohnaseek-kun... It seems you're using it well. You've almost mastered its illusion techniques. Though, you do know that you're no where near Tobio-kun. " he spoke.

Dohnaseek then looked to see that Tobio had seemingly vanished from his previous position, and was standing behind him, free to attack. The two men then settled their spar for a moment, and gave the Governor General a bow.

A small dog, with small blades coming out of its body could also be seen laying next to Tobio, giving the fallen a confused glance. " What is the nun from the church doing here? I thought she was dead. " spoke Dohnaseek, looking over to the female. She had the same styled blonde hair from before. Though, she was now wearing a sleeveless black top, along with equally black form fitting pants. She was also had detached black sleeves held by red strings.

" She died. This is just an android made in her image. " explained Azazel. Looking at his servants' blank stares, he continued, " I wanted to test that if I gave a machine a person's memories, it would imitate their personality, or at least try to imitate it, and as you can see, I failed. " a disappointed expression on his face, an expression that instantly vanished. " So why don't you introduce yourself? " he spoke, looking over to the so called android.

" Greetings, fallen angel Dohnaseek, and human Tobio Ikuse. I am Akebono version: Alpha. " she spoke, her voice monotone. Her eyes, however, showed a bit of an emotion he could not recognise. " According to Azazel-sama, I will be your training/sparring partner. " she continued.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Later That Night:**

 **Gremory Villa:**

It had been a few hours, and the peerage had trained quite a bit, though they knew that they still needed every second in order to defeat Riser. Kakuzu had just arrived at the villa, sweating from all of the exertion. As he entered, he heard his King asked him to come for dinner, to which he obliged. As soon as he reached the dining table, he saw the peerage was already seated, and were probably waiting for him.

He sat, and then everyone started eating. As soon as the feast ended, Rias spoke, " I heard about your training from Koneko, and Kiba. I'm impressed that you defeated Kiba, but lost to Koneko, though I have a question. " gaining the miser's attention. This also brought Konan's attention, as she looked on with curiosity, and mild amusement. Seeing that she had got her Pawn's attention, she asked, " You told Kiba that you won because you were actually trying to kill him. Why? " her expression serious. In an instant, the room grew tense.

" It's just efficient, because when you want to kill something, or someone, you put almost all of your strength, and ability into it. However, when we spar with our comrades, without killing intent, we'll just instinctively hold back against others who look like us. " came the reply from the miser.

Rias wanted to retort, but before she could say anything, Konan spoke, " He's right. After all, Riser won't be the worst opponent we'll fight. Some of them might even go for the kill. " surprising all that were present, except the miser, who just nodded.

Everyone was at a loss for words, the two were correct. If they were to face a stray that was still humanoid, they would hold back... They would hold back even against Riser, who, no doubt, would do anything to win. Sighing, Rias spoke, " Fine, but no one would be hurting anyone else in the peerage, or else. " her voice full of conviction, her eyes glowing red for only an instant. Kakuzu mentally smirked. It would seem that they would actually have a chance against Riser.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Midnight:**

Kakuzu tried to sleep, though he couldn't. Before he could try again, he was interrupted by the dragon, Ddraig.

 **" Partner, there is something I need to ask you. "** came his usual deep voice.

" What is it? Besides couldn't you ask it in the morning? " asked the irked Kakuzu.

 **" I'm afraid not, as you would probably forget it. I wanted to tell you that you can't slack off in your training. "**. Spoke the dragon, his voice serious.

" What do you mean? As you know, I already have a plan against the Phenex. " spoke the miser, in return.

 **" The Phenex isn't what I'm talking about. I'm talking about my rival, the white one, Albion. A dragon that was able to rival me in strength, not to mention, our hosts have fought over countless times. I fear that my rival has already prepared his host, yet you are, unfortunately a weakling. "** spoke the dragon.

In an attempt to actually get some sleep, Kakuzu just gave it a " Yes. I'll train. ". He then felt the mental link between himself and the dragon fade. ' How intriguing. ' thought the miser, as he yet again, attempted to sleep. Though he was interrupted yet again, by his thirst.

As the boy walked to the kitchen, he saw Rias Gremory, holding a mug, and currently wearing glasses. " Oh, still awake? " she asked.

" Just came here for a glass of water. The dragon woke me up. " the boy answered.

" Oh well, great timing, let's chat for a bit. " she spoke as she sat on a couch, with Kakuzu following her with his glass of water. In front of it he could see was a small table, with some papers scattered on it.

" So what did you want to talk about? " asked the miser, interested.

" It's about our opponent. " she answered.

" Someone with the powers of the Phoenix itself, huh? " spoke the miser, to which the girl nodded.

" As you know, Riser is immortal. Any injury he gets, heals almost instantly. Not to mention, his experience in rating games. Eight wins and only two losses, which were on purpose, however, I believe we have a chance. " spoke Rias. " Either defeat him with overwhelming power, or by crushing his spirit. " she continued, to which Kakuzu replied.

" We can also gave him a choice he can't refuse. " Rias looked at him with confusion. " Never mind. Though I wanted to ask you, why do you hate Riser, or rather reject his marriage proposal? " he asked, slightly surprising the girl.

" It's because I'm a Gremory... No matter where I go, the name would follow me. I'm proud of it, yet everyone sees me as only a Gremory, not as who I am. That's the reason I choose to live in the human world, where everyone sees me as who I am. It is my dream, no my goal to marry someone who'd see me as ' Rias '. The only reason I dislike Riser is because he only sees me as ' Gremory's Rias '. Issei, do you think that I'm being selfish? " she asked.

" To be honest, yes. " spoke the miser, surprising the girl. " Then again, you are a devil, so it would make sense for you to be selfish. " he finished.

Letting out a short, yet bitter laugh, she spoke, " I guess you're right. Thanks for listening to me Issei. " ending it with a smile.

" I have a question. " spoke the miser, gaining Rias' attention. " Will there be prize money involved? " he asked, causing the girl to face palm, she then spoke, " Probably. Oh well good night, Issei. "

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Underworld:**

 **Phenex Mansion:**

A blond man could currently be seen sitting down on his bed. " You know, Yubelluna, I almost feel bad for Rias having to battle us, too bad she's going to be defeated. " he spoke to a rather attractive woman with a laugh. The woman had purple hair and matching eyes, and was wearing a rather revealing outfit.

" You're right Riser-sama, though her pawn had an unnatural ferocity in his eyes whilst facing Mira. " she spoke with a light frown. The man, Riser was about to speak, however, he heard a knock on his door.

" Come in. " he spoke, and the door opened to reveal his weakest, yet formidable servant, Mira. " What is Mira? Is the new staff not good enough? " he asked, his voice with a small layer of concern.

" U-um it's not that, Riser-sama... It's just that... That pawn. He ... " she slightly stuttered, something that she had only done when she had been afraid, in the beginning.

Concerned, Riser spoke, " What about him? Don't worry, you'll defeat him in the game. " putting the pawn in ease.

" Riser-sama, its just that, when I fought him, I felt some killing intent.. " she answered, surprising the Phenex.

He then stood up, and pet the girl's head. " You'll defeat him. No doubt. " once again putting her at ease.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: So I'm here once again with another chapter! Though I am a bit sorry for the late upload... Anyways onto the reviews!**

 **BankruptSamurai - Actually no. Kakuzu has his own memories inserted into Issei. Not to mention, he still has Hyoudou's memories, which is why he is able to ' get along ' with everyone, not to mention, he gets paid.. Though I will try to decrease my grammar mistakes. Oh and if you're thinking that I've dropped Kakuzu's personality, you're kinda wrong. Due to Issei's memories, his personality is a little affected.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Goodbye for now!**

 **PS : Happy Ramadan to my fellow Muslims.**


	12. Chapter 12

**HNote: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Approximately One Hour before Rating Game:**

 **Occult Research Clubroom:**

The peerage had returned to the clubroom the past day, and as per Rias' request had rested that day, so that they would be fresh at the time of the game itself. To Kakuzu at least, felt like a waste of time, as he could've ran a pact, gain some wealth, and maybe even get a few potions from Miru.

The peerage, minus Kakuzu and Konan, was tense at the challenge, though luckily, Akeno had prepared some tea, that helped the peerage.

" Okay, everyone, we can do this. " Rias assured everyone, even though it seemed that she was the most tense. Time passed slowly for the peerage, but in the end, the time for the rating game arrived.

" President, you have another bishop besides Kasagi-san, so why don't you use it? " asked the miser. The girl pursed her lips, then spoke, " Yes, however he won't be partaking in this match. "

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A few Minutes before Rating Game:**

In a flash of light, accompanied by a runic circle, Grayfia appeared. " A few minutes are left before the rating game. Is everyone prepared? " she asked, to which the peerage nodded. " Please remember that the great devil, Lucifer-sama himself will be overseeing the match. " she continued.

" So, onii-sama will be seeing us, huh. " Rias muttered, to which Kakuzu's eyes widened.

' How strange, if her brother has such influence, then why doesn't he cancel his sister's marriage. Either he is a serious ruler, who cares more about his people, than his family, or maybe he doesn't even care. ' he mused.

" Buchou's brother is none other than the crimson satan, the strongest devil, and Lucifer. " spoke Kiba. After a brief explanation on the four great satans, Grayfia asked for the peerage to stand on a runic circle that would transport them to the fighting area.

" Note this that you won't be able to exit the area until the battle is over. Good luck. " she spoke. In a flash of light, they were transported.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Rating Game Area:**

In a minute, the peerage was standing in the rating game area, that mysteriously looked like the clubroom itself.

" Of course, everyone underestimated me. " spoke Rias, in slight anger, to which Kakuzu raised his eyebrows. She should be glad that that they have such an advantage.

" Greetings ladies, and gentlemen. I am Grayfia of the Gremory family, I will be refereeing this match. My master, Sirzechs Lucifer will be observing this match. " they heard Grayfia's voice. " Today's field is a replica of Kuoh Academy, that Rias-sama attends. " she continued.

' He created an artificial world... Such power, so many possibilities. ' though the miser. " Both parties have been transferred to their strongholds. Rias-sama's stronghold is at the occult research clubroom, Riser-sama's stronghold is at the student council room. To promote pawns, please move to the opponent's stronghold perimeter. " she concluded.

" Okay, everyone, take them, and place these in your ears. " spoke Rias, as she handed each peerage member a small device. " These will allow us to communicate with each other on the field. " she explained.

After everyone did just that, she spoke once again, " Kiba, put up the school map. " she spoke, and Kiba did as so. " We won't be positioning anyone at the forest, as Riser would easily see us. Our first job would be to defeat his pawns, so they don't promote into Queens. Okay. Issei, you'll go with Koneko to the gymnasium. Riser his probably sent a few of his units there, in an attempt to control a key location. "

Koneko, and Kakuzu nodded, understanding her reasoning.

" Aimi, you will defend Kiba with your illusions, as he launches a frontal assault, and sets down traps for our enemies. " Kiba, and Konan nodded this time. " While Akeno will make a distraction, so that the more stronger members of his peerage don't attack any of you. Good luck. " she spoke. ' Heh, she's actually not that bad for a beginner. ' thought Kakuzu, as he readied himself.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Kuoh Academy Replica:**

 **Gymnasium:**

Kakuzu, and Koneko made their way towards the gymnasium, and upon entering, they could already hear sounds, mainly footsteps.

" Don't make them retire. Just bind them. Buchuo's orders. " spoke Koneko, and Kakuzu sighed in annoyance, but nodded nonetheless, he would follow the orders, as his ' master ' had the power to easily turn him into dust.

" Can you make a distraction? If so, then I'll paralyse them. " he asked, to which the girl nodded. As the duo approached their unsuspecting foes, they saw who they were. They were the twins that Riser had kissed ten days ago, that Mira girl who had fought Kakuzu, and another girl with black hair, styled into two buns, who was wearing a navy blue qipao with golden accents. The three were facing the duo's general direction, even though they didn't knew where they were. Kakuzu nodded towards Koneko, who nodded in return. The miser then disappeared into then few shadows. As Koneko moved forward, she heard a noise.

" Servant of Gremory, I know you're there. " spoke the black haired girl.

Koneko went into an offensive stance. " Come at me, Rook. " she spoke, and so the opponent spoke.

" Okay. Mira back me up, Ile and Nel, stay on guard. " as she ran towards the physically smaller Rook.

Koneko dodged most of the strikes and purposely led them away from the chainsaw wielding girls. As soon as the three were far enough, Kakuzu unleashed a rather weak paralysis spells at the twins' legs, then sped forward. The two noticed the boy a little too late, and were hit by a stronger paralysis spell, due to which, they fell on the ground, conscious. The boy then put a tape over their mouths, so that they wouldn't warn their comrades. He then sped towards the servants attacking Koneko, but upon reaching, he saw that the Mira and the other Rook had been bound by rope, and had tape on their mouths. " We're leaving. " spoke the small girl, to which Kakuzu nodded.

As soon as the two exited the building, it was struck by large bolt of lightening, and it was effortlessly destroyed. " Riser Phenex-sama's peerage is one Rook and three Pawns weaker. " Everyone heard Grayfia's voice.

Kakuzu relaxed ever so slightly, then spoke to Akeno, via the device, " Akeno, I'm leaving Koneko in your care. I'm going alone. " slightly surprising the two, however he received a yes from the Queen. It was time for his own plan to come to fruition.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **With Kiba and Konan:**

" Kiba, you can attack now. " spoke the ' reincarnated ' kunoichi, as she covered the Knight, and his swords with an illusion. The two then waited as Riser's units came into view. On the Bishop's signal, the Knight sped forward, and attacked two catgirl twins with contrasting hair colours. Their retirement attracted more Pawns which were also swiftly defeated.

" Riser Phenex-sama's peerage is five Pawns weaker. " the two heard Grayfia's voice.

" Kiba, give me two kunai for my own protection. " the Bishop almost demanded, to which the Knight smiled, and handed the woman what she asked for.

" I suggest you put some of your own magic in these, otherwise they will disappear when I retire. " he spoke. " It all seems to going well. " he continued, though as soon as he spoke, three of Riser's servants appeared. One of them wore an armour equipped with what seemed to be a dagger and a sword, having brown hair, another one had lighter brown hair with red highlights, and was wearing a rather revealing outfit, and a mask. The last one was wearing a rather colourful kimono.

" Kiba, handle the Knight, I'll handle the rest. " spoke Konan, to which the Knight nodded, and made his way a little far from the teacher, the opposing Knight doing the same.

" Oh, so you're the Bishop of the Gremory, huh? " asked the one wearing a mask, with Konan nodding.

" Greetings, thought isn't it strange that you're wielding two melee weapons? " asked the shorter of the two, her voice holding respect.

" Are we going to fight? Or just talk? " asked Konan, slightly taunting the two.

" Very well, let's begin. " spoke the younger one. In a flash, the woman vanished from view, and the opposing were put on edge. They then saw as they were enveloped with a deep fog, that they could tell was fake. The one wearing a mask gasped when she saw her master himself, appear in the fog, and then she, subconsciously , started walking towards him. She then gasped once again, when she felt numerous cuts on her body, and after a sharp pain at the back of her neck, she fell to the ground, unconscious.

The other, quickly set up an anti illusion spell, and so the fog disappeared. She then saw her opponent run at her in a zigzag fashion. Sighing slightly, the girl performed a horizontal fire spell to attack the woman. The fire hit its target, but the target itself disappeared.

" What happened? " the girl asked herself, but fell unconscious as soon as something hit her neck.

" Riser Phenex-sama's peerage is one Rook, one Bishop, and one Knight weaker. Rias Gremory-sama's peerage is one Rook, and one Knight weaker. " Grayfia's voice came. It seemed as if Koneko and Kiba were down...

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **With Riser's other Bishop and Knight:**

" Oh, it seems onii-sama has lost everyone except me, you and Yubelluna. " spoke a young girl with long blonde hair tied into twintails with drill shaped curls.

She was currently talking with an older girl who had black hair with a dark blue tint, styled into five ponytails, currently wielding a zweihänder. Before the older one could speak, the two heard some sort of noise.

" Don't worry Ravel-sama, I'll see what it is. " spoke the Knight, as she went into a forest nearby. A few minutes later, Grayfia gave an announcement.

" Riser Phenex-sama's peerage is one Knight weaker. " . Ravel's eyes widened, and she went into a defensive stance, though before she could make a move , she felt her legs seize up.

" What the? " she spoke out in panic, but then felt her entire body go numb. " You're coming with me. " she heard a masculinization voice, and then felt a hand hold her by the back of her neck, and she was led somewhere, unwillingly.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **With the rest of Gremory And Phenex peerage members:**

" Rias Gremory-sama's peerage is one Queen weaker. " Grayfia announced, and Rias almost lost all hope.

" Can't you see Rias? You've lost. Though I will admit that your peerage performed greater that expected. Give up. " spoke Riser, his voice arrogant, as he stood alongside his Queen. His words had hit Rias hard, and she had lost all hope in winning, but then they all heard a shout.

" Riser Phenex. " spoke a voice similar to Issei's. Rias looked over in hope, Riser and his Queen in mild annoyance. Though Riser froze when he saw what the Pawn was holding: his dear sister. " Give up, or else. " spoke the miser, as he showed the man a young blonde girl.

Riser's eyes narrowed, but then he spoke, " What do you plan to do with her? " rather angrily.

" I plan to test her regenerative powers, that's all. " came the answer, as sparks appeared on the Pawn's free arm, taking the form of a blade. Riser's eyes widened, and he did what any brother would do for a younger sibling. " I forfeit. " he spoke, and everyone disappeared from the area.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: So everything I'm back! The only reason for the minor delay was because of internet disconnection at my home. In fact, this is being updated at my cousin's house. Here are the reviews:**

 **Grim24 - Actually, you're wrong. The main character has his personality, memories, and intelligence. After all abilities don't define a character, besides he might recreate them...**

 **The Sixth Day of Division - He's mainly basing her off of Itachi' sweet tooth, personality, as well as Uchiha's summoning animals animal. Oh and sorry about the dialogue, no internet meant that I just read your review...**

 **Lord-Itachi123 - I rather not, its unhealthy.**

 **So I hope you enjoyed, and bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Medical Room:**

As soon as the rating game was finished, kakuzu found himself standing in a hospital-esqe room, next to a bed. He looked around and saw the retired members of the peerage laying on beds, wearing bandages. As he decided on what to do, his eyes fell upon a rather angry Rias Gremory. The girl then begun walking towards him, however, before he could usher out a greeting, the girl slapped him across his cheek, slightly surprising the boy. " What were you thinking? " she asked, her eyes narrowed.

" An effective way for us to win. " came the miser's immediate response. The girl sighed, " Effective or not, it was stupid. " she spoke.

" Ho, and what do you mean by that? " asked the miser, annoyed.

He then saw the amount of emotion in the girl's eyes, which greatly confused him. " You could've gotten hurt! You might've even died! " the girl almost miser's eyes widened.

" You were worried about me? " he spoke, his statement coming out as a question.

" Yes. " came the answer, her voice soft. " When I saw who you had taken hostage, I was scared, scared that, Riser might hurt you, or ... " she trailed off, her expression sad. The miser, for better or worse, was surprised.

He felt annoyed, and also rather ... nice." Why? " he asked, so that she could somehow quell his confusion.

" Why was I worried? " she spoke. " You are my servant, rather, you are a part of my family. I can't even think of losing you. " she spoke, wiping away the very few tears that flowed out. " As soon as the others are back to normal, tell them that I have an announcement to make. You can rest until then. " she spoke as she left the room, leaving Kakuzu alone, or so it would seem.

" Well this is a surprise. You seemed to have captured her heart. " spoke Konan, smirking at the miser. It seems that her new life changed her, or perhaps she was always like this, considering that she wasn't one to talk at meetings.

Giving the kunoichi an irritated glare, the boy spoke, " It probably has something to do with Hyoudou, that or it has something to do with my healthy obsession. " he spoke, denying himself liking the brat. The woman let out a laugh, and was about to go to a bed to rest, when she heard the miser call out for her.

" What is it? " she asked in her usual monotone voice.

" I just wanted to ask you what happened after I died. " came the answer, that didn't surprise her noe bit.

" I was expecting that. " she spoke. " Do you remember that Tobi kid? " she continued.

" The new recruit? " asked the miser, slightly remembering the idiot who had replaced Sasori, and the one who had died because of Deidara.

The woman nodded, then spoke, " The leader destroyed Konohagakure, and fought Uzumaki Naruto. " she spoke, surprising the miser. " He then gave away his life, and used his powers to bring back everyone who died. "

" Why, and what happened to you? " asked the miser, eyes narrowed.

" I will not tell you why he sacrificed himself, however, I was killed by Uchiha Madara. " she spoke, greatly confusing the boy.

" Are you an idiot? Because Madara died while fighting the first hokage. Hell, even if he was alive, I'm pretty sure that there isn't a technique that reduces age. " he spoke, though, to kill Konan, the brat was a formidable person, not to mention, he'd probably had a bounty on his head. Deciding to change the subject, as how would she know something after her death.

He asked, " What happened to the others? " receiving a simple answer.

" Kiba got cocky and challenged a Knight one on one, the others retired due to Riser's Queen. " and Kakuzu nodded, as he looked over to the peerage members. Kiba was mainly bandaged at his gut, the two remaining had similar bandages covering different parts of their body.

" What was the technique you were about to use on the girl ? " asked Konan, receiving an answer.

" Raikiri, I guess. Hakate used one on me and destroyed one of my hearts. Oh, what about your illusions? " he asked.

Her sacred gear wouldn't be all that useful, considering that almost everyone could make one, easily. " On par with Itachi's, also I'm pretty sure that I can inflict physical injuries on a person within the illusion. " she answered, causing the miser slight uneasiness. That was a very dangerous combination, for all he knew, this all could be an illusion, though it was unlikely. He then simply decided to rest.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Medical Room:**

 **One Hour Later:**

Rias came in the room, and saw that everyone of her cute servants was seemingly okay. Most were just talking to one another, with the exception of Kakuzu, who was counting money, and Koneko, who was currently enjoying her sweets.

" It's good to see that everyone is okay. " she spoke out, capturing everyone's attention.

" Kasagi-sensei told us how we won, Issei-san, I must say, I didn't expect that from you. " spoke Kiba, receiving nods form Akeno, as well as Koneko.

" We won, and that's the end of it. Even I don't like how we won. " spoke Rias, her voice a little tired. Before anyone could say something, Rias spoke once again. " As all of probably know, my parents, and everyone else didn't expect me to win, considering that our area was that of Kuoh. Either way, if Riser was to win, then, I'd be married this night. Thanks to all of you, that won't happen, and I won't taken against my will. " she thanked everyone with a smile. " That said, they had already invited a large number of high class devils for the wedding, which has now turned into a party for us to enjoy. " she continued.

" Can all of you please get ready by a few hours? " she asked, and everyone answered with a solid ' Yes ' with the exception of Kakuzu, who reluctantly agreed.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Occult Research Clubroom:**

The peerage decided to meet up at the clubroom. Luckily, for Kakuzu, he had enough time to complete a few pacts, and earn some money. The peerage was wearing clothes befitting that of nobles. The males had worn tuxedoes, the females had worn rather form fitting dresses. " Is everyone ready? " asked Rias, receiving a number of nods from the peerage. The girl then held up some sort of summoning paper, and passed a little of her magic into her.

In a flash of red, the members were gone.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Gremory Mansion:**

The group appeared in front of a large mansion, lit up with numerous lights, that showed how big it was. Kakuzu was at a loss of words, as well as Konan, upon looking at it.

The others gave them amused glances, considering that they had been here before, not to mention, their own reactions weren't like their's. " I knew it was something else. " the miser breathed out, confusing the peerage members, and resulted in Konan giving him a deadpan glance.

" Issei, if you're wondering, all of this belongs to Rias. " spoke Akeno, an amused smirk on her face, calling her King by her name, considering that they weren't in the human world any more. It was either that, or Rias had allowed it, thought the former kunoichi. Akeno's comment had a large affect on Kakuzu, and, as before, his respect for the Gremory family grew tremendously.

" Everyone let's go in. People are probably waiting for us. " spoke Rias, and her servants followed her, through the mansion to the main hall, although Kakuzu would stop at certain places, looking at expensive objects.

As they arrived in the main hall, the place was filled with a large number of devils, most of whom were reincarnated ones.

" Greetings Rias. " spoke a feminine voice. The peerage looked over to see a bespectacled young woman, who was wearing a navy blue dress, Sona Shitori, for those who only knew her from the human world, Sitri for others. She was accompanied by another young woman, wearing glasses, and a similar dress, Tsubaki Shinra. " Congratulations on defeating Riser. I must say, that was a hard challenge, though you overcame it. " concluded the Sitri heiress.

Before Sona could ask her friend something, the group heard something akin to a war cry, " RIAAAAAA-TAAAAAN. " came the masculine voice, alerting the miser, and the kunoichi. Kakuzu was about to ask, however, before he could do so, a red blur tackled Rias in a hug, and it seemed to be crying(?) .

" Oh, my dear sister! I was so worried about your rating game, that I almost took advantage of my power, I'm so glad that you won! " the man nearly shouted, whilst crying a bit. The miser, and the teacher were at a loss for words as they viewed the male fuss over the embarrassed Rias.

Kakuzu was about to question once again, though he saw Grayfia somehow appear near the man, a dark expression on her face. " Sirzechs-sama, stop embarrassing yourself in public. " she spoke, as she pulled on the man's cheek. Said man let out a small shout of pain, and then spoke, " Oh, Gwayfia, Please let go... I won't do it again, I pwomise. " after which the woman let go of the man's cheek.

' Sirzechs Lucifer, not a good first impression. ' thought Kakuzu. " Oh, so these are your new servants, huh? " the man asked his embarrassed sister, as he pointed towards Kakuzu, and Konan, receiving a nod.

" Greetings, my name is Sirzechs Lucifer, good to meet you. " he spoke kindly, receiving two bows. Looking at the miser, he continued, " So you are Hyuodou Issei-kun, and you must be Kasagi Aimi-kun. " receiving two nods. "The man then looked over to Kakuzu, and he shook his hand, " You saved my sister from something she didn't like, by keeping another devil hostage. " he spoke, slightly worrying Rias.

" Though I am impressed by your bravery, tell me, did you know that Riser-kun wasn't going to attack you? " he asked, receiving an answer.

" Being honest? Nope. I just figured that he wouldn't attack considering that I could easily end the girl's life. " which caused Sirzechs to put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

" It was a sinful idea, though it doesn't matter much, considering we are creatures of sin. " he spoke with a smile.

The rest of the party went on with only a notably interesting occurrence: Kakuzu getting drunk, and almost stealing priceless artifacts...

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Outside a rather small Settlement:**

" Xenovia! Why are we here? " asked a young woman, who was wearing a pure white cape that hid her figure, she also had chestnut coloured hair tied in twin tails.

" Reports of devils tormenting humans. We need to rid this place of those creatures. Kill all you find. " spoke her partner, who was in a similar attire, but had shorter blue hair.

Hearing her partner's words, she gave a huff, then walked into the settlement, a sword appearing in her hand. Her partner soon followed. Unbeknownst to both of them, they were being watched by a pair of red eyes.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A.N : Another chapter written. I hope all of you who read this enjoyed it.. Not much happened this chapter... Onto the reviews:**

 **Sennybee98 - Thank you!**

 **WolkaiserDrake - Damn indeed.**

 **kaijin36 - Probably...**

 **wrex123 - Thanks, and I don't plan on giving Kakuzu, or anyone their abilities back, however they would be able to recreate them.**

 **Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Note: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Outside a small Settlement:**

Blood red eyes stared at the form of the church agents as they walked into the stray infested settlement. She knew her prey was in the settlement, due to a variety of reports, both human and demonic. She just had to bide her time, and wait for the perfect opportunity, and hope that she could get to her prey without any complications.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Inside the Settlement:**

" Irina, we will split up. Kill every devil you come across. " Xenovia told her partner, Irina, who gave her a slightly reluctant nod, and went on her way. Not wasting much time, the blue haired girl started walking towards the other side of the settlement, prepared. It had only taken hear a few minutes to hear a shrill laugh.

" Ku Ku Ku, such a cute girl, I wonder how you taste? " came a voice from behind her.

The girl turned around, and came face to face with a seemingly ordinary man, a crazed expression on his face. The girl didn't bat an eye, and pulled out a zweihänder, wrapped in bandages. With impressive strength, she pointed the blade towards the man, and spoke.

" It is time for you, and your friends to face divine punishment. ". The man, in response laughed.

". You think you can take us on? Don't make me laugh! " he spoke, taunting the girl. In an instance, she was surrounded by grotesque creatures, stray devils.

The girl's expression was one of stoicism, and she just impaled her blade into the ground. It seemed foolish, however, the moment the strays got close, an bright explosion covered her, that was accompanied by shrieks of pain. As soon as the light receded, the girl was standing still at the center of the crater, unscathed.

The stray's eyes widened, and he decided to change into a simply demonic form. Xenovia just stood there, and stared at the grotesque creature. The devil, then lunged at the girl, only for her to position her sword in front of her. Due to its momentum, the devil couldn't stop, and was impaled through the chest. With a horrifying scream of agony, it simply blew up.

Excalibur Destruction had done it's job, for now. The girl was about to walk towards her partner, however, she felt a strong demonic aura, come from an undamaged building. ' This one probably attracted the others. ' she thought, as she walked in the building, prepared.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Inside The Building:**

A beautiful, young woman with a rather voluptuous figure, was currently sprawled out on a bed. The woman had black hairs that split into twin bangs, she was also wearing a set of clothes, that fellt like they could come off pretty easily. A few days earlier, her boss, Ophis, had given her a few days to rest, since she had politely requested(begged, much rather) for them. She herself was surprised at this, but after her boss explained that she would get her potential allies, and such, it all came together. So far, she had met a girl who liked to use blessed, or cursed modern human weapons, and had come across a fallen who wanted war, apparently, he would give his answer after a few weeks.

The woman yawned, as she stretched, and then, flooded most of her systems with chakra, expanding her senses. " Aw, looks like I attracted a few strays, nya~ " she spoke as she felt multiple magic signatures around her. Her eyes widened when she felt two extremely powerful holy objects enter the settlement, and kill the strays. She then felt one of them come near the building she was in. " Just great. " she told herself, and got up.

As soon as she got up, however, she saw the front of the building get destroyed in an instant. She looked forward, and saw a blue haired girl wearing a white robe, some type of holy zweihänder on her back. The church agent sped forward in an instant, with the nekoshou doing the same. However, as soon as they were mere inches apart, the nekoshou vanished.

Seemingly expecting this, the church agent pushed her sword into the ground, and by using it as leverage, spun around and kicked in her general direction. The kick connected, and the nekoshou was thrown out of the building.

' How did she know that was an illusion? It makes no sense. ' thought the woman. The church agent exited the building and was slowly making her way towards the nekoshou. ' Guess I'll just use it. ' she thought, as she let senjutsu enter her body. The church agent had stopped, and was observing her opponent, as a pair of cat ears appeared on her head, and two tails from her abdomen. " It's time to finish this, nya! " she spoke as she sped forward.

The church agent gasped, as she felt the devil's fist sink into her stomach, however, she regained balance with the help of her sword. Smirking at her foe, the nekoshou let out another punch, one that was supplied with more chakra, however, as soon as the punch connected she felt like kicking herself.

The church agent didn't evade her attack, rather, she saved herself with her blade. The nekoshou let out a yell of pain, as she felt immense pain on her arm. She didn't had time to think as the church agent, using her sword, threw her at a nearby wall, her senjutsu saving her body from critical injuries. Panting, Kuroka found herself leaning on a wall helpless, she'd be lucky if she escaped, even more so if her arm could be fixed.

' Why did I punch a holy sword? ' she asked herself, and saw her foe approaching. ' Heh, guess this is it, huh? Me dying because of my own stupidity... Forgive me, Shirone. ' were her thoughts, as she looked at the church agent in the eye. She'd refuse to be submissive towards death.

The church agent raised her sword, and impaled it, mere inches away from the stray's skull. ' What the? ' thought Kuroka, as her mind went blank. She could clearly the other other girl's face, as she leaned near to her own. When the two were just a few centimeters apart, the church agent pulled back her sword and her face, and started walking towards the opposite direction.

At this point, Kuroka felt confused, and a little insulted as she felt that the other had taken pity on her. " Oi! Why did you let me live?! " she asked, and the church agent stopped, and looked back at her, a pained expression on her face.

" Your eyes. They're the same as mine, perhaps in another life. It's best that you flee, otherwise my partner may kill you. " she spoke, her voice strained. She then resumed her walk. Instead of asking any further, Kuroka muttered out a small thank you, and teleported away.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

" Xenovia, I'm here. " Irina called her partner, who just seemed quieter that usual. " What's the matter? " she asked, getting a shake of her head.

" Irina, it is time for us to leave. The sooner we get to Kuoh, the better. " answered the blue haired girl, receiving a nod. As they were making their way out the village, Xenovia tensed up for a moment, and threw Irina away from her.

" Hey! What's the matter?! " Irina yelled out in surprise and anger, but stopped talking when she saw a small shuriken embedded into the place her head had been a second ago. Irina kindly stopped talking and thanked her partner.

" So, you've still got the reflexes, huh? " they heard a calm voice. Irina saw Xenovia tense up again, as if expecting a challenge.

" Who are you? " asked said girl, as she reached for her sword, staring in the general direction of the voice. In front of them, from the shadows, came a feminine figure. She had pale skin, blood red eyes, and medium length blonde hair. She was wearing a scarf, and rather modern clothes, nothing out of the ordinary.

" My name is not important. I saw you kill the strays. I must say, I'm impressed. " she spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, a bored expression on her face. " Though, I must ask, why did you let her escape, Kisame? " she asked Xenovia, greatly confusing Irina, and making the blue haired girl widen her eyes.

" Irina, leave this place. I'll meet up with you later. " spoke Xenovia. Irina was about to retort and ask, however the sheer authority in her partner's voice made her decide otherwise.

" Fine! You better come. " she spoke, as she left the immediate vicinity, stopping near the exit. She'd check on her partner if necessary.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **With Xenovia (?) and the girl:**

" Who are you? And how do you know that name? " asked Xenovia, a dark expression covering her face.

" As I told you before, that is not important right now. Nevertheless, tell me, why did you let the girl go? She would've been a nice addition to my collection. " spoke the red eyed girl, smirking as she reached for her gun.

In just a moment, Xenovia impaled her sword in the ground, protecting her from the other's bullets. Cursed or not, they would've hurt as she was human. As soon as the flurry of bullets receded, she sped forward, intent on killing, or at least damaging her for. As though expecting this, the pale girl jumped backwards, evading the holy sword. In order to combat this, Xenovia stabbed it in the ground again, it however created a type of holy explosion, covering herself, as well as the other girl. As the smoke cleared, burns could be seen on the pale girl's skin. This would be a gruelling fight, she knew it.

Xenovia saw the other girl give her a smile, putting her slightly on edge. She then looked down at the ground, only to see some sort of grenade. She jumped back, only for said grenades to explode in smoke. As smoke covered the field, Xenovia prepared herself. She felt something come at her. Excalibur would be slow to block the hit, so after impaling the ground with Excalibur again, she took out a blessed ninjatō, in order to counter the other's machete.

The moment the blades connected the pale girl disappeared, only to attack from another direction. The pattern went on for a few minutes, but stopped as soon as Xenovia placed some cuts on the other girl. Since her opponent was a devil, it did a rather hefty amount of damage, though she did manage to score a few hits other own, equally as damaging. In an attempt to finish the battle, Xenovia pushed some of her holy energy into her sword, evaded her opponent's slash, and stabbed the other in the gut.

As soon as the smoke died out, the other girl could be seen sitting on the ground, taking care of her rather fatal injury, with Xenovia standing next to her sword. " Akasuna no Sasori. I win. You underestimated me. " spoke the church agent, as she made her waytowards her partner, Excalibur back on her back.

" Guess I was wrong. " spoke Sasori, catching Xenovia's attention. " You're not Kisame, considering that he was rather brutal in battle, and probably wouldn't let any one escape. Since you have a bit of his fighting style, you must be Uchiha Itachi. " she concluded.

" Yes. However if you come in my path again, I will kill you. " spoke the revealed Itachi, receiving a ' Likewise. ' from the other, who disappeared into the shadows.

Itachi was starting to miss his sharingan, as it would be rather troublesome to explain everything to Irina, hopefully there would be fellow members at Kuoh, a place they would reach in a week at most.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N : Another chapter, based upon Itachi, and Sasori. Hopefully this chapter was good and all of you enjoyed it... Here are the reviews!**

 **KHARAKI TAKAN - Thank you for both of your reviews, and don't worry about the names.**

 **Neo Erotically Offer - I only do that as a form of caution, as I'm afraid that the text will get all messy. However, I will try to make sure that you'll be able to easily tell who is speaking.**

 **WolkaiserDrake - You were close...**

 **So yeah, bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Note: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Underworld:**

 **Fallen Angel Base:**

The governor general of the fallen angels was currently watching his servant, Dohnaseek sparring with his creation, Akebono, through a camera, from his lab.

" I must say Azazel, you're creation is truly better than I expected. " spoke a gruff looking man with black hair. Before Azazel could ask his friend what he meant, another male who had white hair, and was also watching decided to speak.

" It truly is. Were you planning on building yourself a harem that could last forever before you decided to add weapons? " he asked, his tone holding amusement.

This caused the general to deflate in mock sadness. " First of all, do both of you actually think that I'm that bad? " he asked, receiving a nod from both of his friends, which he ignored. " Second of all, creating her cost us a hefty amount of resources. " he spoke sheepishly.

" So, have you tested out anything other than combat? " asked the white haired male, receiving a solid answer, " Nope. "

Looking at deadpanned looks given to him by his friends, he decided to just do what they asked. " Akebono, come to my lab, now. " Azazel spoke through a mic, calling his creation.

After a few minutes, the door to the lab opened, revealing the android. " Greetings Azazel-sama, fallen angel Shemhazai-sama, and fallen angel Baraqiel-sama. " it spoke, imitating a bow.

" Akebono, I called you here to properly test your more technical skills. " spoke Azazel, receiving a nod from the android. It walked near the computer, and inserted one of it's fingers in one of the machine's docks.

" What would you like to find? " it asked, as it's eyes glowed a cool blue.

" What can you find about Kokabiel? " asked Shemhazai, considering that he hadn't seen him in a few weeks, that was strange.

" Kokabiel, species: Fallen Angel, rank: 10 wings, last sighted near the town of Kuoh, Japan, in the human realm. " spoke the android, surprising the three fallen.

" What else can you find? " asked Baraqiel, slightly put on edge.

The android nodded, then after a few seconds, spoke, " Encountered Firewall, breach? " she asked, receiving a yes from the governor general. " Encountered the following: contact list, photo album, and archives. " it spoke.

" Open contact list. " ordered Azazel, which the machine did.

" Fallen angel Kokabiel's last contact was with human Valper Galilei. Conversation:

 **Kokabiel:** Have you prepared your stray?

 **Valper Galilei:** Yes, I have. You still remember what we planned?

 **Kokabiel:** Do not worry. Your stray will get the Excalibur, and I will start a war. We will meet when you have located the fragments. ... "

" Conversation, terminated. " concluded Akebono.

" I knew his bloodlust was too much. Akebono, are there any important people who live in Kuoh? " asked Azazel, a serious look on his face. He knew about the Gremory heiress, from Dohnaseek's and the other's reports, but he wanted to know if there were more, and also to find out what his creation would do.

" Here is a list of people who live in Kuoh. " spoke Akebono, " Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, and Akeno Himejiima. " it concluded.

Looking at his friend's serious expressions, Azazel spoke, " Akebono, your first mission is to warn the two devil heiresses about Kokabiel, and remember to not reveal what you are. "

The android merely nodded, then went away to complete it's rather easy mission.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Occult Research Clubroom:**

It had been a day since the rating game party, and currently, Rias decided to introduce her friend, Sona, as well as her peerage to her new servants.

" President, how long will we have to wait for? " asked Kakuzu, growing impatient, considering that he could probably complete a pact. Rias was about to say something, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

' She's here. I hope this goes smoothly. ' thought Rias. " Come in. " she spoke, and the door opened to reveal the student council president, Sona Sitri, accompanied by her vice-president, Tsubaki Shinra, and a young man with short blonde hair, wearing the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, Genshirou Saji.

" Greetings Rias, I was meaning to introduce my new Pawn to you and your peerage, considering that I already saw yours. " Sona spoke, in a strict business like manner.

As soon as Rias gave a reply, Saji spoke up, " Eh? So you're a devil as well, Hyoudou, and you to Kasagi-sensei?" slightly surprising the two Kings. "

You've met Hyoudou-kun before? " Sona asked her servant, and he nodded.

" Wasn't he a massive pervert a month ago? " spoke the Pawn, " He's also quite famous for his greed. " he concluded, as he looked at the miser.

Sighing, Sona spoke, " Either way, as both of you know, my name is Sona Sitri, I'm the heiress to the Sitri household, and the student council president. " rather briskly. " Also, Rias, do you know what time it is? " asked Sona, causing Rias to nod.

Seeing her new servants' rather confused expressions, she decided to explain. " Since both of you have completed numerous pacts, and also defeated relatively stronger opponents, I decided to give both of you a familiar, a servant, or ally of sorts, that completes it's master's simple requests, such as janitorial work, and even pact distribution. Some can also fight side by side. " she explained.

" As you know Rias, I plan on giving Saji a familiar, though I'm guessing that we'll have to compete for the forest. " spoke Sona, to which Rias nodded in reply.

' Either they don't want to get disturbed while choosing the familiars, or the forest only opens of a single peerage... That's both expected, and intriguing, having a familiar that could complete minor tasks seems interesting enough. ' Kakuzu's train of thought ended when he, and the rest of the devils heard a knock on the door.

It was odd, considering that no other person needed to enter the clubroom. " Who is it? " asked Rias, and she received an answer.

" I'm here to meet Rias Gremory. " It was a feminine and monotone voice, which seemed a bit familiar. Slightly narrowing her eyes, Rias asked the person outside to enter.

The door opened to reveal... Asia. Though she was dressed in rather odd clothing. " Asia? You're alive? " Konan spoke out in surprise.

Last time they had seen her, she was dead, and a fallen angel had took her lifeless body away.

" No, I'm merely someone who looks like her. " spoke the Asia look-a-like, as she surveyed the room, spotting Sona Sitri, and her servants. " You may call me Akebono, it seems that Sona Sitri is here as well. " she continued, slightly surprising the devils. Either this girl knew about the supernatural, or she was one herself. Letting out a short breath, Rias spoke, " Why are you here? And how do you know who we are? " with Sona wondering the same. ' Issei ' and ' Aimi ' merely looked intrigued.

" I was sent here by my master, Azazel-sama. " spoke Akebono, putting every devil except the reincarnated ones on edge.

' Perhaps a warning? ' thought Rias, as she looked at the girl. Sona was about to say something, but Akeno spoke first, " Why? " , her tone expressing poorly hidden anger for the fallen, slightly worrying Rias.

" He sent me to give all of you a warning. " answered Akebono, causing the devils to narrow their eyes. They could tell that something was wrong, so it decided to elaborate, " High ranking fallen angel, Kokabiel, in collaboration with the human, Valper Galilei, is planning to start a war. Since he was last sighted near Kuoh town, Japan, my master thought that he may be planning on starting a war, that would start with your deaths. " causing most devils to gasp out in surprise, with the exception of Kakuzu, and Konan, who merely narrowed their eyes in thought, and Kiba who gritted his teeth, thinking about the person who gave him so much pain.

" I suggest that all of you remain cautious while you carry on your normal life. If something comes up, you can contact my master. " spoke Akebono, as she hand both Rias and Sona a pitch black card, with a number written in white.

" Why would your master want to save us? " asked Akeno, her voice carrying hate.

She immediately received an answer, " Azazel-sama desires peace, also there is someone who wants you to be safe. " spoke Akebono, as she started walking towards the door.

Akeno somehow knew who that ' someone ' was, she was angry, and she wanted to know more, however her anger decreased when she saw her friend and King's concerned face, ' He's not worth losing your friends. ' she told herself, and gave Rias a smile.

With Kiba, however, it was a different story. His expression darkened, and he started walking towards the door, pushing Akebono aside, and exited the building.

" I'll be back later. " was all he spoke when Rias tried to stop him.

" I will be leaving. Since Valper Galilei is involved, church agents might come. Please give them a card as well. " spoke Akebono, as she too exited the building, after handing Rias an extra card.

A rather tense atmosphere appeared in the room. Sona spoke, catching everyone's attention, " Rias, the familiar forest will have to wait. " spoke Sona, to which her friend nodded. " Rias, the moment you or your peerage sees anyone suspicious, tell me. It would be a waste of our magic if we set up a barrier prematurely. " continued Sona, and Rias nodded once again.

" I'll contact onii-sama, so that he can close the school. " spoke Rias, to which her friend nodded. As the friends were talking about what to do with the school, and by extension, their lives, two shinobi were watching them.

" Their surprisingly smart about this. " spoke Konan, to which Kakuzu nodded. " I would place their thinking at mid-chunnin. " he replied. Unknown to the shinobi, a girl was currently listening to their conversation. ' What are they talking about? ' thought the girl.

After a few minutes, Sona got up and signalled her servants to leave. As she followed after them, she spoke, " Rias, if you need help with Yuuto, don't hesitate to ask. ", receiving a nod from her childhood friend.

" Why did Kiba act like that, president? " asked a curious Kakuzu, to which Rias sighed.

" Akeno, Koneko, could both of you please carry out the club activities for today? " she spoke, to which her servants gave her a " Yes. " and left the room.

" Issei, Aimi, what I'm about to tell you is a painful part of Kiba's path, so please don't bring this up in front of him. " she spoke, and the two shinobi gave light nods. " It was called the Holy Sword Project. "

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **On a road to Kuoh:**

" So let me get this straight, you were a man inside Xenovia this whole time? " Irina asked her partner(?).

The girl next to her face palmed, then spoke, " It sounds worse when you say it like that, but yes. " answered Itachi.

" Th-then for how long have you been lying to me? " asked Irina, saddened.

Itachi, already expecting something like this, spoke, " When we first met. Back then I didn't trust you enough to tell you who I was, but now I do, even if it's only my past name, and occupation. " replied Itachi.

She then looked at Irina, whose expression changed into that of acceptance, who spoke, " Fine, but I've always trusted you, and you know that I wouldn't tell anyone else about this, so please, Xeno- I mean Itachi, please trust me more. "

The man, now a woman replied, " Yes. However, my past was... painful to say the least, and it's also personal. " he was surprised, when he felt a hug from her current partner. " F

ine, Itachi... Thank you for saving me from your previous partner, Sasori. Also, what am I supposed to call you as? " Irina asked, going back to her normal personality, causing Itachi to smile.

" Since I am a woman now, I guess you can refer to me as a female. "

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: Another Chapter Uploaded! ( As always) So in this chapter, as you could read, I made Itachi tell Irina about who he was, and also made someone a little suspicious of Kakuzu, and Konan. Onto the review:**

 **WolkaiserDrake - I did what I thought was best...**

 **So, yeah. Bye I guess.**

 **P.S: Happy Eid to my fellow Muslims.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Note: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD...**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Occult Research Clubroom:**

With a sigh, Rias spoke, " The Holy Sword Project was a painful, and a gruesome experiment carried out by a human, Galilei on children. As both of you can expect, Kiba was one of them. Valper, from at least what I know, was obsessed with Excalibur, and wanted someone to wield it. Leading him to try creating artificial Excalibur wielders. In the end, his experiment failed, and he decided to kill the children to remove all evidence. Kiba survived, and swore to kill Galilei, and also to destroy Excalibur. " After telling her new servants about her Knight's past, Rias put up a sad expression, worried about the blonde.

" Will we have to look for him? " asked the miser, receiving a shake of the head from Rias.

" Just give him some time. " she spoke, and the miser let out a sigh in relieve. Good, he'd be able to carry out a few jobs and also work on his magic. " I'll be leaving. " he spoke, as he walked out of the room, shortly followed by Konan, who had to take care of paperwork, leaving Rias alone in the room, with her thoughts.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Later That Night:**

 **Issei's Room:**

Kakuzu opened the door to the room, ready for a night's rest. He checked the alarm on the phone, and started to sleep. As soon as he was asleep, he heard a familiar voice.

 **" Partner, it is a time for us to talk. "** spoke the familiar hoarse voice of the dragon. He was greeted with Issei's inner human inside their shared mindscape, something that had only happened once before...

" What is it? " asked the miser, as he sat down upon a chair which appeared out of nothingness. He would talk to the dragon, whilst his body would rest.

 **" I want to tell you something about your training. "** spoke the dragon. As soon as he sensed his partner's interest, he spoke once again. **" First of all, I'm impressed that you have gotten this stronger in such a short time. However, most of your training is fruitless. It is not because you're not training that much, but rather because of a seal that was placed upon you when you were reincarnated as a devil. It was probably done by the Gremory girl, in an attempt to save you from damaging yourself. I'm sure that both of us know that you are strong enough to at least weild a bit of my power. So I've decided to unseal it. "**

" Ho, that's interesting. I'm guessing that you only brought me here so that I could undo the seal? " asked the miser, and he got his response when the dragon narrowed his eyes. Letting out a sigh, Kakuzu spoke once more, " Okay, I'll ask Rias to undo the seal. " in a rather bored way. He had some experience with fūinjutsu, but he doubted that he could do something about a seal using magic instead of the much more familiar chakra. It would be best for Rias to see this. He was about to exit his mindscape, when he heard a call from the dragon. " What's the matter? " he asked, and he received a reply from the dragon.

 **" Listen, partner. I know that you appear different physically, and mentally. Which is why I expect great things from you. "** spoke the dragon, however, the miser had already left his minddragon

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **The Next Day:**

 **Occult Research Clubroom:**

Kakuzu entered the familiar room, and was greeted with Rias, a worried expression on her face. " President. " the miser called out, catching the girl's attention. " I talked with the dragon, he told me about the seal, and I wanted you to remove it. " he continued, and the girl nodded.

Beckoning her servant closer, Rias spoke, " Issei, please lay your head on my lap. " . As soon as she saw the Pawn's expression, she explained, " It's the only way to undo the seal. " which lead to the boy laying his head on the girl's lap, something many men wished for, however, Kakuzu still had his regular, bored expression, considering that things like these could lead to your death in his previous life.

After a few silent minutes, Rias spoke, " Issei, I'm worried about Kiba. " her voice filled with sadness, and worry. Before the miser could reply, she spoke once more, " It's been a day, yet I haven't seen him... What do you think I should do? ".

She received a simple reply, " He'll be fine. He has a sacred gear that allows him to make any type of blade, as well as the fact that he is a Knight. " . Kakuzu only did this so that Rias would have a smaller chance of screwing up the unsealing.

Just as the seal was undone, the door opened to reveal a panting, young woman with short brown hair, the shape resembling that of a bat's. The same person who gave Issei the flyer. " R-Rias-sama! It's an emergency. " she spoke out, her voice rather frantic. Before Rias could ask the girl anything, she continued, " I was out passing flyers, w-when I felt an immense Holy energy. Since Kiba-sama is gone, I-I thought I'd tell you. "

As soon as Rias heard the sentence, she stood up in alarm. Her Pawn was properly sitting next to her. He probably did that when her familiar came. " Issei! I want you to contact Akeno, Koneko and Aimi, and tell them to come here. I'll contact Sona. " was all she said after which she pulled out her phone and called her friend, with Kakuzu doing the same.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A Few minutes later:**

Rias had told her friend about the threat, and she had dispatched her servants into groups of two to look for their fellow devil. She herself had ordered Akeno to go with Issei, and Aimi with Koneko. The search for Kiba Yuuto had begun. A search that would remain fruitless for a few days.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Three Days Later:**

 **With Kiba:**

It had been four days since he left the clubroom, whilst bearing great anger for Excalibur and that monster. At first, he was going to show up late at night, and stop his King, and his fellow peerage members from worrying. He would have done it, however, he had felt it. He had felt the Holy energy of the damned sword, and it had taken him three days to properly track it. He had seen his friends more than once, however he opted to stay out of sight. This opportunity to destroy a piece of the sword probably wouldn't come again. If he was to destroy it, and by extent, kill the wielder, who he found out to be Freed, he could at least avenge his friends... If he failed, he would die.

In the three days of tracking the stray priest, he saw that he would torture both humans and strays till death, only for some sort of sacrificial practice. At times he wanted to go for the kill, but he waited, considering that a man's death would easily attract attention in a town. He had followed Freed to an abandoned warehouse, and after an hour full of pained cries and shrieks, he went inside.

As soon as he entered the building, he was greeted by the stray priest's body laying on the ground, almost drenched in blood. A rather interesting looking sword was clutched in his hand. The figure got up, and faced the blonde Knight. " So, you finally decided to show yourself, huh? Oh don't be surprised, your stealth fucking sucks. " spoke the seemingly crazed priest, rather casually, which was rather strange considering that he was covered in blood.

Kiba, in response glared at his opponent, or rather his weapon, and silently created a simple, yet sharp cursed blade. He didn't knew which on it was, however there was only one way to find out. He then drew his blade, pointing towards his opponent.

" Oh, a strong and silent type. Didn't expect that. " spoke Hidan, but a smile akin to an excited Child's appeared on his face as soon as he saw the amount of hatred given off by the blonde. Targeted mainly at his sword. Letting out a laugh, he continued, " You really fucking hate this sword, don't you? Her name's Excalibur Rapidly, if you were wondering. "

A rather cruel smile appeared on the blonde's face, as his opponent gave away the only advantage he had. Letting out a cry, Kiba sped forth, seemingly attempting to impale the priest, who in turn dodged with ease. Expecting this, Kiba created another sword, and stabbed at the older man. The man parried the younger's stab, and let out a barrage of precise stabs at his opponent. Kiba, using his speed either dodged, or parried most of the stabs, and the ones that hit only caused minor, yet painful injuries, causing the Knight to tense up for a moment, and giving the priest a small window to attack.

The man let out a maddened laugh and continued attacking the Knight. It could easily be said that he was enjoying the younger's pain. After a few minutes, both wielders stood apart, looking at each other. Both male's clothes were torn at various places, showing either burns or deep cuts. Kiba's expression was one of anger, while Hidan's was one of glee.

" I have to say. That was such a fucking good fight. " spoke the priest, grinning from ear to ear. " Too bad I'll have to kill you. I mean, with your hatred and some sadism, you would've been an excellent member of my faith. " he spoke, as he sped forward, and stabbed the boy in his gut, causing him to gasp out in pain. The man didn't pull out the sword, but rather, started to slowly turn it causing the devil even more pain. ' That should be enough to kill him slowly, Oh Jashin-sama, I hope you're pleased. ' thought Hidan, as he finally pulled out the sword, causing the blonde to fall.

The blonde, in turn just glared at the damn sword, the object that had caused him and his friends pain, and wishing for its destruction. His hatred was however noticed by the stray priest.

The man looked down at the younger, and grinned. He bent down and spoke, " You really hate her, don't you? " he asked, however he didn't hear the blonde's reply, and continued, " You know, this was given to me by an old man, named Valper. " as soon as he said the name, the boy's hatred increased. The man got up, and started to leave. " You know. If you fucking survive this... May Jashin-sama's blessing be upon you! " he spoke, as Kiba's world turned dark, and faded into darkness.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: Chapter 16, written. As you can probably guess, this chapter is a little shorter than usual, but oh well.. Here are the reviews!**

 **Call0013 - I'm pretty sure that intelligence is a thing, and greed.**

 **Redripper666 - Well, I have given them new abilities, so yeah.**

 **Music Minded - First of all, I picked Kakuzu because I wanted to write the first English Naruto x DxD fanfic featuring him as MC. Second of all I have given the Akatsuki new abilities, eg: Kakuzu's power can double every ten seconds. Also, I have taken care of the dialogue, as well as Kakuzu's training.**

 **WolkaiserDrake - Thank you! And Fafnir most probably won't be Kakuzu's familiar...**

 **So, good bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Note: I don't own Naruto, or Highschool DxD.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Where was he?... All he could see was darkness, or rather he couldn't see at all... Had he died? He didn't knew the answer, and was rather scared to find out... If he was dead... then why could he feel calmness, and... emptiness at the same time?... If he was dead... Then he had lived a very pathetic life... He had failed his all of his friends at the project... was it time for him to return to them? Maybe. At the same time, he had failed all of his new comrades... his new family. He had failed everyone. All he could do now, was to wait?

[!]

What was that? He could hear some muffled sounds... sounds that seemed familiar. Maybe he wasn't dead after all... He heard someone crying... He felt warm drops on his cold skin... Maybe he was alive after all. His thoughts then drifted towards the words of that priest, Freed... What was he talking about? Something about a Jashin.. If he really was alive, perhaps he would ask Issei-kun about it...

After that, everything became quiet... He decided to try and wake up.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **One Day Before:**

 **With Kakuzu and Akeno:**

They had been searching for the Knight for almost four days. For four days, Kakuzu hadn't earned any money. He would've protested, however he still feared that Gremory heiress' Power Of Destruction could easily erase him from existence. He heard a sigh.

" Where could've he be gone. " spoke Akeno, thinking about the blonde Knight. She had felt a bit of his magic in a few areas, however it would disappear in a millisecond. She wanted to blame the Fallen Angel's messenger, but she couldn't considering that she, in a way, saved their lives.

" Who knows? " spoke Kakuzu, catching the Queen's attention. " For all we know, he could've made a foolhardy mistake in his anger against the Holy swords, that are merely lifeless objects. " he continued.

This statement truly caught Akeno's attention. So, her friend had told the two about Kiba's past then... If she had trust in them, then so would she. At least Rias hadn't spilled their secrets at least. She was about to question her kouhai, however she stopped when she felt something Holy, and something Demonic in their general area. As she looked over to her kouhai, she could see that he had also felt it.

Wasting not a single moment, the two made their way to an abandoned warehouse near the outskirts of the town.

As soon as they entered the building, they were greeted be the sight of Kiba laying on the floor, blood staining the floor beneath him. Without wasting a second, Akeno transported the Knight clubroom, and contacted the others.

The others arrived swiftly within a few seconds. As soon as they saw the Knight, that could see his severe injuries. Without wasting a moment, Akeno took the Knight with her to the guest room in the old school building, considering that she had the largest concentration of magic... She would save her friend, no matter what.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **The Next Day:**

Kiba's injuries had finally healed after at least nine hours. The Holy Sword wielder had greatly harmed the boy. The damage dealt to the Knight was simply sadistic, according to Issei, which was surprising for the peerage. He was now laying down on the bed. All the members of the peerage, sans Kakuzu and Konan were waiting for the Knight to wake up. The former was off to complete a pact and earn some money, the latter was currently practicing with her spells. Everyone was in deep thought, about who attacked Kiba. Koneko stood up, and went to the room to check on the Knight, only to come back, a small smile on her face.

" Senpai's awake. " she spoke, causing the others to smile. Akeno contacted the others to come to the clubroom. Unsurprisingly, only Aimi came, while ' Issei' was still completing a pact. As soon the peerage members entered the room, they could see an almost naked Kiba sitting on the bed, his nether regions covered.

As soon as he saw them, he was assaulted by a hug each from both Koneko And Rias. As they stood back, Rias asked the Knight, concern in her voice, " Kiba, what were you thinking? " .

As soon as Kiba heard these words from his King, he was struck with guilt. Before he could answer, Koneko cut him off, " We were worried senpai. " her usual monotone voice holding sadness.

" You were lucky that Akeno and Issei found you... Otherwise, y-you could've... " Rias spoke, after which she sighed to regain her composure. " What were you thinking? And why did you leave? " she asked, receiving an answer from the blonde Knight.

" I.. I went after the Holy Sword wielder... The day I left, I just felt it near Kuoh, and the next day, I heard rumors of the sword. I went after him, and I purposely evaded you guys. I thought that I could defeat him, and destroy the sword... He had expected me, and I guess I got cocky... So yeah. " he spoke, letting out a bitter laugh. He received a slap from the King, something her admittedly deserved.

" You were acting like an idiot. " spoke Rias sharply, " You should've at least contacted us. We're your friends, no, your family Kiba. You can count on us. " she continued, receiving a nod from the Knight. She then asked him, " Who attacked you? "

All she received was a familiar name, " Freed. " Now that she remembered, Freed was the insane priest that had attacked her servants before, so how did he get a Holy Sword, and why didn't he go for the kill... Questions clouded the King's mind, questions that were soon answered by her Bishop.

" That explains your scar. " spoke Konan in a matter-of-fact way, catching everyone's attention. When she knew that everyone was looking at her with confusion, she explained, " Freed was the same crazed priest that tried to kill me. The only reason that Kiba's alive is because Freed's a Jashinist, not a Christian. His religion would explain why he joined Galilei, and why he probably left Kiba to die. "

Her explanation caused Kiba to sigh in anger at the hipuman, and the others to look at the Bishop, with narrowed eyes. " What do you mean by Jashinist? " asked Rias, receiving an answer.

" Freed, from at least what I know, worships a God named Jashin. His entire religion is based around pain, death and destruction. This is probably the reason why he joined Galilei in order to start a war. " answered Konan, causing the others to sigh.

Just how did she know about the priest's religion, something that they knew was either fake, or a newly formed one... That was the question at the back of the everyone's mind.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A Few days later:**

 **Occult Research Clubroom:**

It had been a few days since the incident, and the peerage had mostly recovered. Since the school was closed, everyone spent the day either training, or completing pacts. Mostly the latter in Kakuzu's case.

As the miser made his way to the old school building, he could easily feel two very potent Holy objects coming towards the school. He let out a sigh, and mostly ignored them, considering that they could possibly be from the church. After all, Hidan would probably kill any partners that he would receive. As soon as he entered the room, he could see that the peerage members were mostly doing what they would do normally... Rias and Akeno were discussing about something, Koneko was eating sweets, Kiba was reading a book, and finally Konan was making some origami.

As he made his way towards a seat, he pulled out his wallet and started counting his wealth. After a few moments of silence, Rias let out a sigh.

" All of you feel that don't you? " she spoke, asking about the two Holy signatures felt by the devils. She received nods from the peerage members. They had felt it earlier, and were currently trying to ignore them... They knew that these figures would most probably come to them.

After a few minutes, they heard a knock on the door.

Sensing the Holy signatures outside, Akeno got up and opened the door, to reveal two figures wearing white cloaks. The Queen merely narrowed her eyes, and made her way to the rather small kitchen area of the clubroom, to make some tea as a sign of courtesy.

" The members of the church. For what do I owe this pleasure? " asked Rias, her voice neutral as she looked at the two figures. Side the were covered with cloaks, she could only see their very different hair colours, and their vastly different expressions, one had a bored expression on her face, the other had a smile.

" Devils. We were sent here by our... superior to discuss with you about the holy sword, Excalibur. " spoke the blue haired girl, as she sat down on a sofa, followed by her partner, opposite to Rias. At the mention of the holy blade, a dark aura enveloped Kiba, it dissipated as soon as his eyes met his kōhai's.

The blue haired girl was about to speak, however, she was interrupted by the chestnut haired girl. " Hey Issei-kun. Long time no see! " she spoke, as she looked rather happily at ' Issei ' . This promoted most of the peerage members to look at the miser with confusion.

Seeing the boy's own bored and confused expression, she spoke once more, " Don't you remember? We used to play when we were young. We did go to your house but you weren't there. " she gave the miser a pout, confusing him even more.

Now that he remembered, according to Issei's memories, what this girl said was true. He opened his mouth, and spoke, " I was out completing a pact, and earning some money. " His reply caused caused the chestnut haired girl to let out a sigh.

As Akeno gave the church agents their tea, receiving ' thanks ' from the two girls. " As I was about to speak, one week ago, the pieces of the holy sword Excalibur were stolen. The Church had found most of them, yet three are still missing. Since they were last seen with Kokabiel, who appeared close to this town recently, we wanted to request you to stay out of our way. " spoke the blue haired girl.

Rias narrowed her eyes at the implication. " Did you really think that I would join forces with that Fallen? " she asked, rather angrily. The blue haired girl gave her a neutral expression, and spoke.

" It is possible, considering that by doing so you could easily weaken our faction. However, with your reply, I can tell that you have no intentions of joining him. " causing the Gremory heiress to sigh. Oh well, at least she wouldn't suffer a headache.

" Here, take this. " spoke Kakuzu, as he handed the blue haired girl a black card, the extra card given to them by Azazel's messenger. " This was delivered to us by the leader of the fallen, Azazel. " he continued, causing the chestnut haired girl, and the other devils, excluding Konan to narrow their eyes. " Just to let you know, we were given two. One for you, and one for us. " he spoke, as the blue haired girl took the card, and dialed the number on her phone, and spoke to the other person.

As she removed the device from her ear, she sighed. " We believe that you will not join forces with Kokabiel. The woman one the other side told me mostly everything. Irina, we're leaving. " she spoke, as she got up, followed by her partner. Before she left however, she showed them a picture of Freed. " Also, I would advise you all to stay away from this person. He's a Jashinist, a sadistic person who was last sighted with Exchange Rapidly. Be cautious of him. " she spoke as she left, followed by her partner.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: Another chapter written! Oh boy, I'm sorry about the short, but I hope you enjoyed it. Onto the reviews:**

 **Wolkaiserdrake - Thank you, and probably.**

 **Either way, good bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Note: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD..**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **The streets of Kuoh:**

Kakuzu was casually walking down the rather noisy streets of Kuoh. Having earned some yen, he was in a good mood. As he walked down the road, he thought about the church agent's last words last day. As soon as she had mentioned Jashinist, in had become apparent that she too was once an Akatsuki member. Though, for all he knew, an Akatsuki member himself could've told her about the idiot.

As the former shinobi made his way inside a small restaurant, he heard a rather familiar cry... " But Xenooviaaaa! That was such a rare picture! "

He looked over to see a crying Irina speaking to her partner, ' Xenovia ' about a painting. Letting out a sigh, he made his way towards them. Perhaps he could find out more about them, and also count his money. He didn't disturb their discussion, as he made his way to a nearby table, though he stopped, when he heard a certain sentence.

"B-but it would have only cost us around fifty thousand yen... " spoke Irina.

' Xenovia ' let out a tired sigh at her partner's sentence. She was about to speak, however, before she could, someone familiar interrupted her. " Irina... Money is not to be wasted. " she looked over, and saw that Issei boy, shrouded in a dark aura, looking angrily at her partner. So, he was Kakuzu then...

Irina looked over to her childhood friend in surprise. Just how much had he changed?, " Oh, hi Issei-kun! " she spoke, almost ignoring the boy's anger. " So, what brings you here? And why are you looking at me like that? " she asked in confusion.

" As I said before... Money should not be wasted. It is the only dependable thing on this planet. " came the boy's answer.

As soon as he said this, Irina put on a rather thoughtful expression. She was about to speak, though she was interrupted.

" Irina, he's right. If we had bought that obviously fake painting, we would've wasted all of our money for staying in Kuoh. We would've to sleep on the streets and beg for money, and at the same time, I'd have to ignore all of you protests. " spoke Xenovia, a hint of amusement in her voice. All she received was a neutral look from Kakuzu, and a sheepish look from Irina. As she looked at the devil, she spoke, " So, as Irina asked before, what brings you here, Kakuzu? "

Her question gave her a rather confused look from Irina, and a sigh from the miser. " A member of the Akatsuki, just what I expected. " spoke Kakuzu as he sat down opposite to the blue haired girl. He then looked towards the pervert's childhood friend, thinking about what to do with her.

The blue haired girl saw this, and faked a cough, catching the miser's attention. " I've already told her about myself, and about a few selected people from our previous lives. If you're planning something, I will stop you. " spoke Xenovia. In response, Irina's eyes widened at the fact that someone like Itachi would protect her, and also at the fact that her once childhood friend could kill her. " As I asked, what are you doing here? " Xenovia asked once more, receiving another sigh from the miser.

" After you spoke about the idiot Hidan, I just wanted to know who you were. Too be fair, this is more of a coincidence considering that I just earned some money. " spoke the miser, receiving a nod from the girl. " So, who are you? " he asked.

" Uchiha Itachi. " replied the girl, causing the boy to nod in understanding. That made sense.

After a brief silence between the former shinobi, Irina spoke, " S-so, Kakuzu-san would you like to join us for a meal? " she asked nervously, and to her surprise, the boy nodded.

The miser let out a sigh, but before he could speak, a waiter came, delivering some food to the church agents. " Could you please deliver me some Ankimo? " asked the miser, to which the waiter nodded.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **The streets of Kuoh:**

The three had just taken their meal, and had split up. Kakuzu had decided to earn some more money, and the church agents had decided to buy a hotel room for their stay at Kuoh.

As the church agents were walking, Irina suddenly spoke, " So, umm Itachi... Who was Kakuzu? " rather nervously. She received a rather tired sigh from the former Uchiha. She was about to apologize, but stopped when the her partner actually answered.

" Kakuzu was... quite possibly the oldest person I'd met. He had the strange ability to take the hearts of his enemies, and by extension, their abilities, prolonging his own life span. " as soon as she spoke, she could easily see the rather scared and flabbergasted expression on Irina's face. ' She'll probably not ask about our abilities anymore. ' she thought.

As the two were walking in silence, they heard a scream from nearby, alerting them. Irina nodded at her partner, and started running towards the source of the noise, followed by Itachi. The noise had led them to a rather small abandoned building, with a small crowd gathered around.

The two cautiously made their way inside, pushing through the crowd, and ignoring all the protests from the civilians. The moment the two walked inside, they were treated by the metallic smell of blood, and a shrill laugh.

" Oh boy! I knew there were other wielders here! " spoke a white haired man, with a crazed grin on his face. " Both of you shall make great sacrifices! " he spoke, as he raised a long black rod, pointing one end towards the women. In a moment, a pitch black blade on the mentioned end.

Narrowing her eyes, Itachi spoke, " Irina. This person's attacks are strong and deadly, though he should probably leave a few openings. Either way, stay on your guard. " . Her partner nodded at her words, and transformed Excalibur Mimic into a simple spear.

" So, would you two beauties please roll over and die? " asked the crazed person, with a smirk on his face. Though he got his answer in the form of the blue haired girl unwrapping her own sword, revealing in to be Excalibur Destruction, and the two putting off their cloaks, revealing black coloured battle attire. Their decision was finalized when the blue haired girl pointed the end of her blade towards him.

The man sighed, " Good... I like it when they suffer. " he spoke, his grin back on his face.

For a few seconds, no one moved. In an instant, Hidan ran forward, intent on killing at least one of them. As soon as they were in range, he struck out towards the chestnut haired one. His strike was, unfortunately countered when the girl he attempted to hit dodged it, and then stabbed at him using the end of her spear.

Before the weapon could reach its target, it was intercepted by a rather strange sword coloured a pale purple. As soon as the man blacked the spear, he grin, as he vanished from the girl's sight. She was confused when she felt an odd feeling from the ceiling. She looked up to see the same man, though covered in blood. His maniac grin strangely seemed more menacing, and a sinister aura emanating from him, the mark for Jashin behind him.

It was strange, but she felt scared, as she looked at the man. She couldn't move even if she wanted to... Her body just wouldn't let her. She was both confused and scared.

Before the white haired male could strike, a pure white wave slammed into him, knocking him aside. " You will not harm her. " spoke Itachi, Destruction by his side.

As soon as the crazed man hit the wall, Irina's legs suddenly felt weak, taking her by surprise. As she regained her balance, she viewed the questioning expression on her partner's face. " I-I couldn't move... Also, he had that Jashin mark trailing behind me. " she spoke, slightly embarrassed.

They heard a laugh, and they saw the crazed priest standing, his clothing burned. They could easily tell that he had gotten tired, even though he didn't show it. " Did ya really fucking think that could hurt me? " he asked. " Prepare yourself, for Excalibur Nightmare! " he yelled, as he pointed the tip of the Holy blade towards his girls, his scythe on the ground.

In an instant, the crazed priest seemingly multiplied, putting at least Irina on edge, at least until she remembered that they were probably just illusions. He laughed, as one of them ran towards the girl, only to be stabbed by her spear. Even when he was stabbed, his crazed grin hadn't left. Gasping slightly, Irina pulled back her spear and continued attacking all of the clones coming at her, considering she didn't knew which one was real, and which one fake.

Itachi was faring no different. She could tell that Hidan had prepared some sort of strategy based on them putting off their guard. Fortunately, the Jashinist didn't knew that he was dealing with another member. Without providing any openings, Itachi easily stabbed all the clones with her blessed ninjatō.

After a few minutes, the clones suddenly disappeared, leaving both girls on guard. " Stay on your guard. " spoke Itachi, to which her partner nodded. After a few more minutes, Irina relaxed.

Sighing, she spoke, " Well... That was a thing... " she spoke, though that would prove to be her mistake. As soon as she said that, she looked at her partner's expression. She turned around just in time to see the crazed priest, about to stab her. Without a single thought, the church agent jabbed her spear towards the man, successfully stabbing him in his shoulder... Though Excalibur Nightmare also found its way to its target... Stabbing her in the stomach...

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Early Morning:**

 **A small Abandoned Town:**

The sun had just risen, illuminating the rather small town. A feminine figure could be seen in a balcony of a rather tall building, looking at a much smaller building through the scope of her sniper. The figure had rather long black hair, and was wearing an equally black coat with a pale red shirt underneath. She was also wearing rather comfortable trousers.

The girl was currently waiting for her rather impatient sister to make some sort of move. The town they were currently in was said to be haunted by demons. Had she been younger, she would've laughed at the existence of such creatures, though due to her ' career ' she knew those existed. They had walked through the town for hours, though they didn't find much.

They were about to leave, when they just felt some sort of darkness from a certain building...

It had only been a few weeks since a black haired woman with a rather ' gifted ' body had told her about an offer. They could easily get a large sum of money, though they would have to follow the commands of a certain ' Ophis ' ...

Her train of thought ceased when she heard an explosion, probably due to her sister... As soon as the smoke cleared, she could see her sister, wearing similar clothing, though with shorter hair. She could also easily see the grotesque figure coming out of the rubble, burned. Without a moment's hesitation, she shot, successfully killing the demon... Her sister would probably be angry for stealing her kill, but oh well.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: So another chapter by me!. Onto the review!**

 **NuggetMuncher - I'll agree... His reaction would be pretty amazing. As for his appearance... Who knows..**

 **Either way, thanks for reading this chapter, hope you enjoyed it. I'm probably going to fix the previous chapters..**

 **Bye**


	19. Chapter 19

**Note: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Occult Research Clubroom:**

It was a rather simple day for the Gremory heiress, and her servants. It was honestly boring, considering that they, as well as Sona and her peerage were the only ones in school. Though she was bored, she knew that the humans, at least those attending Kuoh Academy were to remain safe... After all they were her responsibility...

She was about to take a rather relaxing bath, she heard a knock. As sson as she invited the person outside to come in, she saw the blue haired church agent, Xenovia, if she remembered correctly... who was alone. " Greetings, Xenovia-san... What brings you here? " she asked, her voice neutral.

The blue haired girl merely narrowed her eyes, then spoke, " Devil-san. I believe that our enemies might have started their movement. " . Her reply caused the Gremory heiress to narrow her eyes, and also caught the attention of the reincarnated kunoichi. Before either could speak, the church agent spoke once more. " Yesterday, we fought the Jashinist, Sellzen. He was wielding Excalibur Nightmare. "

" Why are you telling us this? " asked the red haired heiress, her eyes slightly narrowed. She shortly got a reply.

" He attacked Irina. He stabbed her in the stomach, though she crippled him by impaling his right shoulder. Fortunately, I was able to take her Excalibur. " the church agent spoke. Her expression neutral.

The Gremory heiress nodded, then asked for the safety of the church agent's partner. Even though they were most likely going to be enemies in the future, it would be wise to at least try to form good relations.

The church agent told the King that she had requested a healer from the fallen, someone who came and healed the human, a little reluctantly.

Just then, the door to the clubroom opened to reveal the rest of the Gremory peerage. They appeared to be in a hurry...

Looking at the blue haired girl for only a moment, Koneko spoke, " Male Fallen flying towards outskirts. Kiba-senpai ran after it. Issei-senpai, and Kasagi-sensei are with him. "

Her statement made Rias sigh in mild anger... That was reckless, even though he was with them, it was still dangerous. " Fine. Koneko, Akeno. Let's go after them. " Rias spoke, her voice leaving almost no room for argument.

Before the devils could begin moving, the blue haired church agent spoke," Don't. ". She received a questioning glance from Rias. Before the red haired devil could say anything, the reincarnated shinobi spoke once more, " It's most likely a trap. It's probably meant to lure you, and the other devil heiress out in the open. I'll contact my partner, and we will join your servants. The rest should stay here and protect you both. " her voice carrying an almost unnatural amount of wisdom.

The Gremory heiress wanted to argue, though she couldn't deny the girl's statement. It all made sense. With mild reluctance, she nodded.

" I'll go with you. " spoke Koneko suddenly, her voice naturally monotone. She merely received a simple reply...

" No. You'll only slow us down. " spoke the blue haired girl. When she saw the hidden nekoshou's expression, she decided to elaborate. " You will have to protect your King, as it might be meant to leave her defenseless. " these were Itachi's last words, as she exited the room, contacting Irina on the way.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Near Kuoh's Outskirts:**

 **With Kiba, Kakuzu, and Konan:**

The trio had followed the fallen for quite some time. Kiba just ran after him because of its appearance itself, Kakuzu and Konan just went after him, the former as he didn't want to have another day without earning some money, the latter as she could easily test out her illusions.

After a few minutes, the fallen turned around. He had medium length black hair, and was wearing some sort of leather tunic. As he slowly lowered to the ground, he spoke, " Aww man... The Gremory didn't come... Dammit, looks like I'll have to deal with you. " his expression was one of boredom.

Without wasting a moment, the fallen sped towards the devils, whilst forming two light spears. Before he could get close, a flurry of fireballs suddenly appeared, courtesy of Konan, all intent on burning the fallen.

As he tried dodging them, he noticed something for too late. Some of the fireballs had small blades concealed in them. In the span of a few seconds, he was covered in a large amount of cuts. No matter, at least he would get to kill a devil... Letting out a grunt, he threw the light spears towards the devils, both intent on impaling them, as well as exploding.

His excitement came to a sudden halt, when he felt something enter his back. Something that felt holy.

The light spears he had thrown were forced off course by Konan's precise firebolts.

The devils looked at their enemy in slight confusion when he suddenly stopped. In the next moment, some sort of sword appeared, stabbing the fallen through the back, and connecting him to the ground.

The four heard a crazed laugh, something they recognized immediately. A figure jumped down from a building, lacking his right arm, and killed the fallen rather easily, and painfully. " Oh my. Excalibur Nightmare's my favorite now I guess. " spoke the white haired man. As he looked at the devils, he spoke, " Well, at least I'll fucking kill all of you. " Then his eyes fell upon a rather angry Yuuto Kiba, which caused him to become giddy. " So, you fucking survived, huh... Good work blondie, Jashin-sama's going to be soooo pleased with me. " he spoke.

Just then, another two figures appeared, one of them resembling an old man on a building, the other a figure flying in the sky, with ten jet black wings.

" Kiba, you're such a big idiot. " spoke Kakuzu, annoyed. If the blond hadn't went after the fallen, he could easily earn a rather large amount of money, courtesy of Miru.

In response, Kiba merely gave Kakuzu a glare, though then settled it on the old man on the building.

The figure flying on the sky lowered, and looked at the devils, with annoyance. He had rather long black hair, and was wearing a black robe with rather detailed accessories. " Well, well... It appears that the Gremory wasn't as stupid as I thought... Oh well, I guess I'll just have to kill her on her home turf. " he spoke. Looking at the figure of the old man, he spoke, " Valper, how long will it take you to merge the Excaliburs? " he asked.

The person in question spoke, " Well, it'll only take me a few minutes, though I'll need something to keep them busy. " the man's voice was controlled, and it wasn't hard to see that he was scared of the fallen. Looking at the white haired man, he spoke, " Freed, I'll need you to give me your Excaliburs. ".

The only response he got was a middle figure from said priest, causing the old man to sigh. " Give me your Excaliburs, so that you can kill them more painfully. " he spoke, which caused the crazed priest to throw his Excaliburs, missing the old man by centimetres.

" Oi Old man Valper. Merge the fucking swords as fast as possible. " spoke the white haired priest, as he made his way to the side of a building. When he saw the look of confusion, and the looks annoyance, he spoke, " What? I don't want want to fucking kill you quickly. " was all he spoke, as he sat down.

Kiba was about to run towards the white haired priest, though a rather large figure blocked his path. The figure was that of a canine, with three heads, Cerberus. " A parting gift. " was all the ten winged fallen angel said, as he made his way towards Kuoh.

Upon seeing one of the hound's head lunge towards him, the blond Knight jumped back, whilst throwing a few swords towards it. The swords merely gave the hound's face some cuts, missing his eyes. The hound growled, then opened one of his mouths to bite the Knight, though it turned out to be a mistake. A bolt of lightening found its way towards it's opened mouth, burning its tongue, courtesy of Kakuzu. This caused the hound to recoil. Angered, the canine lunged at the blond once more, though simply missed him, under Konan's illusion.

In the next moment, everyone heard the sound of metal going through meat. They all looked and saw Itachi standing on one of the hound's severed head, courtesy of her Excalibur destruction. Another one of the hound's head came towards the church agent, though some sort of spear found it's way towards it's skull, that was grabbed by Irina.

" Hey, were we late? " asked the chestnut haired girl, smiling, as she pulled out her weapon, and jumped on the ground. Her rather cheerful voice brought a small smile on Kiba's face, and a look of hatred from Hidan.

The multi headed dog growled in anger, and glared at the newcomers. It opened it's only usable mouth, and breathed forth a stream of fire towards the two girls. Before the fire could reach them, Konan formed a barrier between the two. Though weak, the barrier allowed the two to evade the hot flames, and it allowed Itachi to finally kill the beast when it was confused.

As soon as the beast's dead body fell to the ground, they all saw a shining silver light just next to Valper, his face showing happiness, who was currently standing on the ground. " It's complete. " he spoke, " Freed, come her and test out your new toy. " he continued, as the Jashinist made his way towards the sword.

" Valper! " Kiba suddenly shouted, catching the old man's attention. " I am one of your test subjects. And I will avenge my friends. " he declared, his eyes shining with anger.

In response, the old man looked at Kiba, and just laughed. " How interesting! But I'm pretty sure you died. Though seeing you now, I can see that you are a devil. I would say that I'm sorry for your friends, but sacrifice is necessary for success. " he spoke. As soon as he saw Kiba's expression, he spoke once more, " You see. Every living person has some degree of Light element, something that is required to wield holy swords, like Excalibur. Thanks to you and your friends, I was able to extract it. " he spoke, as he pulled out a bright blue gem.

" He's telling the truth. " spoke Itachi, catching both Kiba, and Irina's attention. As they looked at her, he explained, " It is due to his research that many people were able to wield holy swords, including me. However, Michael-sama only extracts this element from those who dislike fighting, and even then he let's them live. " As soon as she said this, the old man laughed.

" It's true. In fact, I believe that he's more human than me. Well, what is the purpose of powerless trash. " he spoke, and Kiba's anger intensified. As soon as he saw this, he tossed the gem towards the Knight. " Well, this was made from the Light element held in your friends. There were two more, though they were used by Freed. " he spoke, a smile on his face, as he saw the blond's reaction.

The Knight grabbed the gem, and started to weep.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A\N: I'm sooooooooo sorry for the late update. I can only blame myself... Onto the review...**

 **shadow (guest) - Thanks!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this, and bye.**

 **P.S: I've fixed the previous chapters, meaning I've given them proper paragraphing, and also fixed other stuff...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Note: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Children could be seen standing, or sitting within a rather large room. Most of them, talking, making jokes and enjoying each others companionship. Some of them, glad for contributing to the rightful cause.

Most of them, carrying fake smiles, just so that the others wouldn't be worried. Most of them covered with scars. Scars reminding them of the painful experiments. However, they would forget about their pain with their friendship.

The experiments got worse. They were longer, more painful, it felt like torture, b-but they were only doing it for the right cause... weren't they?

With the sound of a click, some sort of gas entered the room. The gas suffocating, though carrying no smell. They shortly discovered a horrific fact... They were being terminated. With only one window in the entire room, escape seemed impossible, but they would try nonetheless.

They succeeded, however only a single person got out. He had short blond hair, and was wearing simple clothing. The others wouldn't be able to get out, as their bodies had started to seize up. Offering his friends a short goodbye, the crying boy started walking away from the building.

The poison started to take affect, and the winter coldness started slowing him down. After a few moments, he could only drag himself. A little farther, and his vision started to darken.

There he met her, and died.

It was at that place, where he swore to kill the person who hurt him, it was at that place where he caught a glimpse of **it**.

A certain white haired boy started a crazed laugh at the same time, in another place, gleeful.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Present Day:**

 **Kuoh Outskirts:**

A beautiful, and an almost ethereal light blue light had surrounded Kiba the moment he grabbed the rather strange crystal. In an instant, a few humanoid figures surrounded him, some masculine, and some feminine.

The figures went near the blond Knight, and comforted him...

" You're alive, huh? "

" You made it! "

" We knew we didn't waste our strength. "

" We're so happy you're alive. "

This were among the murmurs of the small crowd. Their voices were simply gleeful, and they all seemed happy. As the figures continued to speak to the blond, the boy started crying, and also apologizing. All he received were simple statements, telling him that he didn't have to say sorry, telling him to move on, and telling him to stay happy.

After some time, they begun singing a rather beautiful tune, something that felt soothing to listen to.

Everyone except the blond, looked at the scene in either amazement, awe, or confusion.

The old man, Valper Galilei himself was get his eyes off this situation. " How interesting. The Light element carries a part of the soul as well... I can just imagine how this could be used in our favour. " he spoke, a rather crazed smirk on his face.

The peaceful scene was broken by non other than Hidan. " What the fuck is this? I hate this fucking song! Die! " he almost yelled as he sped towards the blond Knight, the fused Excalibur prepared to kill the devil.

The strike, however was intercepted by non other than Irina, transforming Excalibur Mimic into a straight sword, putting the Jashinist's strike slightly off-balance. This sudden change in direction caused Hidan to stumble a bit, however he regained his footing just in time for Excalibur Destruction to appear near his face.

Looking at the wielder's blank expression, the Jashinist smirked and effortlessly dodged the girl's strike, and formed multiple illusionary copies of himself, in order to trick his opponents.

The multiple copies were swiftly destroyed by various types of magic, courtesy of the only Bishop in the area, leaving the Jashinist alone. However, he simply laughed. Before he could say anything, they heard the sound of something breaking.

They looked over towards the blonde Knight for a single second and saw him, standing alone, a strange sword held in his hand. The hilt of the blade was simply gold plated, and the blade, pure black with some red runic markings.

As if looking through the miser's eyes, Ddraig spoke, **" He has achieved it. "** Sensing his partner's slight confusion, he continued, **" When the thoughts and emotions of the wielder violently erupt against the flow of the world, the sacred gear peaks. It is known as Balance Break. "**

In the next instant, Hidan vanished from view, putting everyone on guard. To the surprise of most of them, he appeared right behind Valper, grinning from ear to ear.

Without letting the old man speak, he violently kicked him, making him painfully fall on the ground. The gasp of the old man brought Kiba's attention.

As the Knight looked at the old man, he felt... powerful. He looked at Valper, and saw the look of shock and pain on his face. He seemed so weak. As Kiba looked at the man, Hidan spoke, " Well, what are you fucking waiting for, blondie? You hate him, and here he is, ready for you to hurt. Go on. Give him pain, make him scream, and make him beg for death. Do it, and bring pleasure to Jashin-sama. "

The white haired male had a cruel smile on his face, he knew that the boy had potential, Jashin-sama would be so pleased with him...

As Kiba looked at the old man, his vision started to darken. He could only see Valper, and he wanted to hurt him, kill him, and **torture** him... As he prepared his blade, he felt something grab his shoulder.

He looked back and saw numerous figures. All of them resembled people he knew, his previous friends, as well his new ones, and everyone of them asking, no begging him to not torture the old man...

He in response, lowered his blade, honoring the request. Though, as soon as he lowered the sword, every person vanished. He looked in front of him and saw nothing. He then heard a disembodied voice...

 **" What is the matter, young one? Didn't he torture you? Didn't he hurt those who you call your friends? "** The voice asked. Kiba was simply taken by surprise. His sacred gear wasn't sentient, so who was talking?

 **" I am the one who manifests in your bloodlust and anger. I am the mighty Jashin. You swore to torture this man. Do it. "** ordered the voice, and in response Kiba shook his head. He didn't knew who this Jashin was, though he remembered Issei say something similar...

 **" Go forward. Torture this poor excuse of a man. Make him beg for death. "** the voice spoke once more, sounding angry, and Kiba felt like he was losing control of his body.

" No! " the blond yelled, focusing on controlling his mind as well as his body. " I won't torture him... I won't go against my friends' wishes. " he continued. As soon as he said this, he felt some sort of dread.

 **" Why? Do you think your so called friends care about you? Do you not think that they would throw you away when you have fulfilled your purpose? Do you think that you actually know who they are? They are holding you back. Follow me, and I shall give you power. I shall give you excitement. All you have to do, is to torture him in my name. "** the voice spoke.

But the Knight refused to be manipulated again. " No! You're not real. You don't exist! I don't need need power! I have people who stand by my Side. I have friends who care about me. " the Knight spoke.

He felt suffocating pressure, but he refused.

In an instant, he could see everything. He looked forward, and saw in horror. His blade was struck through Valper's neck. As he pulled the sword, the old man's lifeless body fell down, and a pool of blood accompanied it.

He had killed him. The man who had given him such pain... He looked at his blade, and the blood on it... He was shocked, and a little scared. Scared that he had actually felt some sort of happiness. He had avenged them.

He had killed before, though he felt nothing. As soon as he looked at the blade, he heard the voice once more...

 **" I shall give you a second chance. Do not lie to yourself, you liked it. "** although the teen tried to ignore it.

He didn't like it because he killed him... He liked it because he avenged them... He told himself.

Meanwhile, Hidan looked at the blond, slightly anxious. He hadn't tortured the man, so he might as well die.

" I'll sacrifice you to Jashin-sama! " yelled the white haired male as he sped towards the blond.

Before the fused Excalibur could damage the devil, the blond protected himself with his own sword. " I refuse to become like you. " spoke the blond, his tone bold.

As soon as he managed to push back the Excalibur, the white haired male vanished once more, and attacked again, this time with illusionary copies. Kiba, however, breathed out, and surrounded himself with a number of blades. They wouldn't match Excalibur, though they would tell him the direction of his attack.

Hidan, however, appeared above him, intent on hurting the blond. The Knight, having expected this, matched the Excalibur with his own unique blade.

However, before the white haired male could disappear once more, some sort of fire ball struck his back, easily burning through his clothes. The attack was soon accompanied by a large number of wind spells, easily knocking the man away from the blond.

Kiba looked back, and saw his ' friends '. For some reason, everyone except Irina looked much more confident, everyone except the chestnut haired girl, looked unfazed. He had questions...

He also saw the blue haired girl mutter something, and pull out a blue great sword from somewhere...

As soon as Hidan saw that the blond had his attention elsewhere, he attacked. However, as soon as he got near, his Excalibur hit another sword. As soon as the blades connected, his sword shattered.

" What the fuck? " he yelled out in surprise, before he was violently thrown at a building by some amazing power.

Back with Kiba, he was surprised. That girl, she had such a powerful weapon. The girl then pulled out some sort of bag, and put the broken Excalibur pieces in it.

Itachi saw the blond look at her sword, so she spoke, " This is the Holy blade, Durandal. It is said to be as strong as Excalibur itself. I needed it to destroy the sword. "

As soon as the girl said that, Kiba breathed out... He had finally avenged his friends.

" Oi Kiba. " spoke the miser, as he looked at the blond. Catching the blond's attention, he spoke, " We still need to go to the school. " he spoke, and started walking, accompanied by the teacher, as well as the church agents.

Letting out a sigh, he looked at his hand for only a moment, then followed. He would discuss about all of this with his master...

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Kuoh Academy:**

The trio of devils and the two church agents arrived at the remnants of Kuoh Academy, which surprised them.

' Must have been that Kokabiel... ' thought Kakuzu as he looked at the damage.

As the small group looked, they saw the Gremory, and Sitri peerage, all of them covered in small cuts, and dust, all of them panting. The next thing they saw were the numerous bodies of Fallen on the ground.

They then heard the voice of Kokabiel... " Do you really think that you can defeat me, Dohnaseek? A Fallen Angel elite against a weakling... Don't make me laugh! "

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N : Another Chapter written.. I'm sorry for the rather late update... Either way onto the reviews!**

 **LordXeenTheGreat - Thank you X 4**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter... Bye**


	21. Chapter 21

Note: **I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Kuoh Academy:**

It had been a few minutes since the church agent had left Kuoh, in pursuit of the Knight, Pawn, and a Bishop of the Gremory peerage.

Rias Gremory, was expectedly worried for them, yet she knew they would be okay... After all, according to the Azazel's messenger, her, and Sona's safety was more important.

Currently, both peerages was present in the woods near the school, and on high alert. The inside of the school would've provided too little space if they were attacked, and the grounds would've left them in the open.

All they had to do now, was wait.

In only a few minutes, they heard a rather arrogant voice.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

" Rias Gremory, I know you're in there. I suggest you come out right now. " spoke the elite fallen angel, as he looked down upon a rather small forest, sitting on a chair made out of magic.

When he didn't receive any sort of response, he let out a sigh. He then signalled a group of his brethren to attack said forest.

It would be more amusing if they thought they had a chance...

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Back in the Forest:**

Both peerages had heard the voice, and had almost immediately surrounded both Kings. In an instant, a figure landed in the forest, and easily destroyed a small part of it. The figure was then followed by numerous others.

" You all know what to do. " one of them said, receiving nods from the others.

As the fallen went inside the forest in search for them, the devils prepared themselves.

The fallen, feeling arrogant, didn't stand a chance, as they searched the forest, not knowing that their lack of caution would be their downfall...

The devils split up into small groups of two or three, with the Queens staying with their Kings.

As the fallen made their way deeper into the forest, they decided to split up as well. In only a few minutes, they were all killed by the devils.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **With Kokabiel:**

The five winged fallen angel looked the small forest in slight anxiousness... Were the devils weak, or were they strong enough to defeat his those fallen... He got his answer soon enough, as he felt them die one by one. Instead of grow angry, or frustrated, he was pleased. Pleased that he would get to see their hope get crushed.

As he felt his patience falter, he let out a sigh, and effortlessly destroyed a small part of the forest. The destruction only revealed the remains of the dead fallen. " Listen, you filthy devils, I have no problem in destroying this pathetic country. You may come out now, or be responsible for the death of many worthless humans. " he spoke, his voice confident.

In a few moments, the devils came out of the forest, covered in a small amount of dust, all of them panting, no doubt taken back by the effortless destruction.

" Why are you here? " demanded the red haired devil, no doubt Sirzerch's sister.

He simply let out a laugh, and spoke, " Don't you realize? I simply plan on killing you, your worthless people, and starting a war. "

As he was laughing, he didn't notice the sphere of pure destruction energy fly towards him, until it was too late for him to dodge.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **With the devils:**

Rias had just launched a concentrated sphere of destruction energy towards the fallen, that travelled at a rather fast speed. To their surprise, the fallen didn't dodge, rather he simply grabbed it, and redirected it towards the school, destroying a part of it.

Looking at the reaction of the devils, he laughed even more.

" But.. How? " spoke Rias out of surprise, and fear. As if he heard what she said, the fallen spoke.

" Did you really think that attack would actually hurt me? I fought your brother in the war, compared to him, your attack was pitiful... " the fallen angel's expression was one of glee, as he saw them losing hope.

" It appears it's time for you filthy devils to die. " he spoke, as he formed a large amount of light spears, and launched them at the devils.

However, they never hit their targets, as they were forced slightly of course by a magic barrier, courtesy of Sona, and her Queen.

The fallen elite looked at the devils with mild surprise, and rolled his eyes. " Of course. I must say, that barrier was strong enough to deflect my spears, though I'm certain it wonld be destroyed by one more... " he spoke. The man then formed a slightly larger one, and threw it at the devils. Of course a single one wouldn't killed them all.

He had decided to kill them slowly and painfully.

As the light spear came near the devils, it easily shattered the barrier, and upon touching the ground it exploded in a display of holy energy, hurting the devils.

Looking at the devils, the fallen angel elite slowly started to descent.

However, before his feet could touch the ground, a purple light spear struck the ground near him, a warning shot.

Kokabiel looked towards the direction of the spear in annoyance, and saw Dohnaseek, which was rather strange...

" Why are you here? " asked Kokabiel, looking at the weaker fallen angel in confusion. As far as he knew, Dohnaseek was a low class soldier.. He only had a single pair of wings...

" I am here to stop you. " replied the trenchcoat wearing fallen, his voice neutral, and a calm expression on his face.

The elite merely gave him a flabbergasted expression, and started to chuckle. " Oh, and why? " he asked, an arrogant smirk on his face.

The younger fallen merely let out a sigh. " I cannot allow you to start a war. Doing so will result in a large amount of hatred, and bloodshed. You have a choice: Either come back willingly, or I'll be forced to use lethal measures. " spoke the fallen.

The elite, however, merely chuckled. " Do you really think that you can defeat me, Dohnaseek? A Fallen Angel elite against a weakling... Don't make me laugh! " he spoke, his voice dripping with arrogance.

" Very well. " spoke Dohnaseek, as he wordlessly created some sort of barrier surrounding the devils, as well as the remaining forest.

Only an instant passed when Dohnaseek simply disappeared from view, and appeared in front of Kokabiel, and attempted to punch the other fallen. The ten winged fallen merely grabbed his wrist, and threw him towards the ground.

Upon hitting the ground, numerous light spears were thrown towards him, courtesy of Kokabiel. Having only a single second, Dohnaseek swiftly formed a light spear of his own, and begun parrying the other light spears. However, a few still found their way near him, exploding in a display of light and dust.

" See, you can't defeat me... It's obvious. " spoke the ten winged fallen, a smirk on his face. He grew slightly tense, however, when the dust cleared to reveal nothing.

Feeling something behind him, he turned around, light spear in hand, just in time to block a strike from Dohnaseek. " Ho, have you been training? " asked Kokabiel, receiving a small smirk from the other fallen.

After a few clashes, Dohnaseek spoke, " Just as planned. " which caused Kokabiel to slightly grow tense for a moment... Just what was he talking about?

Growing impatient, Kokabiel successfully parried a blow from the other fallen, and delivered a rather strong punch.

To his surprise, however, his punch was blocked by some sort of deep purple barrier...

" Even if I die from this... I will stop you. " spoke Dohnaseek, his voice stoic, and almost no expression on his face... " Nature's Wrath, activate. " he spoke, as he was suddenly covered with a deep purple aura, that clung to him like a second skin.

Kokabiel merely raised his eyebrows, not too worried. So, Azazel had given him a sacred gear... He was about to speak, when Dohnaseek suddenly disappeared from view.. ' Illusions. ' Kokabiel mentally concluded, as he tensed up.

In an instant, he felt something dig into his back, something that actually hurt. He let out a gasp, and pushed his attacker back, and turned around. He then saw Dohnaseek, with two pairs of wings... and a dark purple flame somehow rotating fiercely in his hand.

He disappeared once more, and reappeared in front of the ten winged angel, and suddenly pushed the purple flame into his stomach. The flame somehow easily burned through his clothes, and started to painfully burn his skin...

The ten winged fallen glared at the other fallen, and suddenly grabbed his wrist, and threw him towards the ground.

While Dohnaseek was falling, Kokabiel looked at the damage, and saw that his flesh had been burned... He couldn't prolong the fight. Panting he quickly formed a light spear, much bigger than his own body, and threw it at the other fallen. It wouldn't only kill him, but also those devils. He would wait here and see them all suffer, his wound wasn't that bad, he told himself.

As the light spear descended, Dohnaseek looked at it, and spoke, " Nature's Wrath: Shizen no uzu. " and threw a rather large flaming sphere at the light spear.

The moment the two object collided, the purple flame simply destroyed the light spear into a large number of pieces, and then, started to implode, pulling everything within range towards itself. Dohnaseek, put his entire focus into maintaining the attack. He would not let Kokabiel escape.

When Kokabiel had felt himself get pulled towards the object, it was already too late... The moment he tried to escape, he just couldn't... It almost seemed as if nature itself wasn't letting him escape, though that was impossible, he thought.

As the ten winged fallen struggled, he was suddenly struck with a large amount of needles, that made him gasp in pain. Soon he was forced near the object by wind itself...

As the object swallowed the fallen, everyone heard a scream of pain... No doubt from Kokabiel as he was violently burned. Feeling the ten winged fallen's light energy disappear, Dohnaseek stopped his attack, and suddenly fell, as the purple aura was suddenly torn from his body.

Feeling the strain of using the sacred gear, he coughed up some blood, and lost consciousness.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **With the Devils:**

As the purple barrier disappeared, the devils let out a breath in awe. The battle was simply... extraordinary. While the battle took place, the Gremory, and Sitri peerages were joined by the other devils, as well as the church agents.

As the devils looked forward, they saw Kokabiel's remains. They only thing they saw was a mixture of organs and bones. Though, as their eyes fell upon Dohnaseek's body, the Kings decided to call Azazel's messenger, Akebono.

As the devils waited, Kakuzu signalled Konan, and Itachi to come close. As the reincarnated shinobi, along with Irina gathered, he whispered, " His attacks, weren't they similar to the attacks of the Kyuubi's jinchuriki? " he asked, receiving multiple nods, and a confused head tilt from Irina. As they conversed, a certain devil was currently thinking about something...

' Am I the only one who noticed...? ' she asked herself. She then looked at the others, staying where they were, waiting for someone. Rias-sempai, and Sona-sempai, were currently contacting someone, probably their sibling, and Issei-sempai, Kasagi-sensei, and the church agents were discussing something... So they hadn't noticed after all.

She let out a sigh, and concluded that she was the only one who noticed, noticed that the fallen was somehow absorbing nature chakra from the forest.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: Another Chapter written... Hope you enjoyed reading it. Onto the reviews!**

 **OoOXylionOoO - Thank you for your reviews, yes, that was Sasori, and I didn't want to make Kakuzu op...**

 **Hdzulfikar - I guess...**

 **Thank you all for reading...**

 **Bye!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Note: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Kuoh Outskirts:**

Two girls of similar appearance were currently walking towards Kuoh. Both of them were dressed in pure black trenchcoats, that covered most of their figures.

As they walked, the girl with longer hair saw the mild amount of destruction in the area, and the body of an old man. Her eyes slightly widened, and she spoke, " This is probably the place, sister. ", catching the attention of the other girl.

Looking at her sister, she spoke, " Who knows? ", her voice a forced neutral.

Hearing her sister's response, she let out a short laugh. " What's the matter Miliko? Still thinking about that? " she asked.

All she received was a glare from her sister, who was still a bit angry for stealing her kill, which made her laugh a bit more.

Letting out a sigh, the girl with the longer hair spoke once more, " Anyways, let's search the area. We're supposed to meet a fallen angel here. "

Giving her sister a nod, the two split up.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **With Miliko:**

The girl was simply walking around the general area, when she saw a pile of rubble. Looking at the uninteresting piece of rubble, the girl let out a sigh. She was a bit bored, so she calmly pulled out a small explosive from her coat, and threw it at the rubble. As soon as the explosive came close to the rubble, she pulled out a device, and detonated the explosive.

The explosion was nothing special for her standards, though it brought a smile to her face. She was about to look elsewhere, when she heard a voice, a survivor, perhaps...

" Oi! Bitch. What's the big fucking idea! " yelled a masculine voice.

The girl looked back, and was surprised to see a white haired man, lacking an arm, and covered in cuts, and probably hurt by her explosion.

She was about to speak, when she heard the rather doting voice of her sister.

" Miliko! What have I told you about explosives? " came the voice, as the older of the two came walking.

Miliko let out a sigh, then spoke, " You already know that I don't care about that. Besides, look who I found, un. " pointing at the white haired male, who looked at her with confusion.

The older girl let out an annoyed huff. She then looked at the man, and spoke, " Our leader asked about meeting a ten winged fallen angel, and a priest. Do you know any thing? " her voice neutral, and eyes narrowed.

" I'm the fucking priest, you bitch. Don't know about the fallen though. " spoke the ' priest '.

The girl let out a sigh. " Judging by your vulgar language, you must be a stray... Either way, you will come with us, and you will serve our leader. " she spoke, her voice bold.

The man merely let out a laugh. " Oh, and why the fuck should I do that? I serve none except Jashin-sama. " he spoke, making Miliko let out a surprised gasp. Noticing the girl's reaction, he spoke once more, " What's the matter bitch? Heard that name before? "

The older girl was about to speak, but she was interrupted by her sister. " You have to choose now, un. " the girl then pulled out a small gun, and pointed it towards the man.

The man merely looked at her with a bored expression.

" What is this Jashin? " asked the older of the two, perhaps this might help.

The man looked at her, offended. " Listen, you fucking bitch! Jashin-sama is God! He has chosen me as His servant, and I will do my fucking job. He will bring death, and destruction to all! " he spoke, and then let out a crazed laugh.

" You get to do whatever you want, as long as you serve under Ophis. " spoke the older sister, " So, what's your choice? " she asked.

The man merely gave them a crazed smile, and then spoke, " If I can sacrifice heathens to Jashin-sama, then I'll join. "

The girls nodded, and started walking away. Though before they could far, they heard a shout.

" Oi! I'm sure that I fucking broke something, so who the fuck's going to get me to your fucking Leader? " he asked.

Letting out a sigh, the older girl spoke, " I'll contact someone to transport you. "

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Kuoh Academy Ruins:**

In a few minutes, the Asia lookalike had came to the devils via a portal. Looking at Dohnaseek, she spoke, " My leader would like to thank you about contacting me. I will now take Dohnaseek-san back to the Underworld. " her voice monotone, and her eyes, emotionless.

" Listen. I would like to talk to him. " spoke Konan, wanting to know the reason why his attack appeared so similar.

The other devils looked at her with confusion, but Akebono gave her an answer, " He will approximately take one week to recover. Had he used his technique for three more minutes, he would have died. " she spoke, as she carried the fallen away from the devils.

Before she could go to the Underworld, she stopped when she was asked a question.

" Why did he save us? " asked Akeno, her voice full of confusion.

" As I have told you devils before, Azazel-sama only desires peace between the factions. Had Rias Gremory, or Sona Sitri died today, a war would have no doubt broken out. " was all the girl spoke, before she disappeared.

Not a minute had passed, when two runic circles appeared on the ground, one of Gremory, the other of Sitri.

Slightly dreading what was coming, Rias and her best friend, Sona, let out a sigh.

Sirzechs Lucifer came through the Gremory's runic circle, accompanied by his Queen, Grayfia Lucifage. The Sitri runic circle, however revealed a female who looked like Sona.

Looking at the woman, Kakuzu was reminded of Miru for some reason. Although she had a child-like body, he couldn't help but feel immense power emanating from her.

The two figures looked at their sisters at the same time, and both let out a breath in relief. Then they spoke.

" RIAAAAA-TAN! " came from the red haired male, and " SOOOOOOO-TAN! " came from the woman, as both of them hugged their sisters, receiving some protest.

Looking at the slightly odd occurrence, Irina spoke, " Ummm... Who are they? " her voice holding confusion.

" They are most likely the siblings of Rias, and Sitri. " spoke Kakuzu, his tone neutral though holding a small amount of amusement. As soon as he received an " Oh. " from the pervert's childhood friend, he continued, " Rias' brother is one of the four great Satens, the woman might be one of them as well. "

Irina's surprised reaction was seen by many, and caused most devils to either chuckle, or smirk.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

" Hello! My name is Serafall! It's nice to meet you all. " spoke the woman now known as Serafall, as she introduced herself too Kakuzu, Konan, and the church agents, her voice a little too cheerful.

" It's nice to know that you, my dear sister are alright. Now, tell me why didn't you tell me anything about the fallen. " spoke Sirzechs, as he looked at his sister, his voice serious.

Before Rias could reply, Itachi spoke, " Lucifer-sama. If you had shown up, Kokabiel would've no doubt killed Gremory-san in front of your very eyes. " her voice holding respect. When the Crimson Satan looked at the church agent, she continued, " Kokabiel would've had a much easier time starting a war. "

Sirzechs sighed, a little taken back by the respect in the girls voice, and her choice of words. " Still, you should've at least told me about this. Anyway, who saved you? " he asked his sister, receiving an answer from the girl.

" Onii-sama... We were saved by a fallen. " spoke Rias, looking slightly anxious.

The Crimson Satan let out a sigh, " Why would... It had something to do with Azazel, right? " he asked, receiving a nod from his sister. If Azazel had sent the fallen to save his sister, it made sense.

The two great Satans gave their sisters one last hug when they went back to the Underworld, having things to do.

" Irina, it's time for us to leave. " spoke Itachi, as she put on her white cloak. Upon receiving a confused gasp from Irina, and slightly confused glances from the former Akatsuki members, she spoke, " We need to report back to our Leader. We don't want them worrying. Farewell " She then started walking away.

As soon as the girl said that, her partner spoke, " Well.. If you say so... Goodbye devils! " as she followed her partner.

When the two were out of of sight, Rias spoke, " Well, this went much better than expected. The school will take some time to repair though. " her tone almost tired.

" Well, Rias. Why don't we decide who will go the Familiar Forest? " spoke her best friend, Sona, a smirk on her face.

She received a sharp nod, and a smirk from her friend.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Three Weeks Later:**

 **Occult Research Clubroom:**

It had been three weeks since the ' Kokabiel Incident ' and the school had been repaired, everyone had recovered, and classes had returned. Rias and Sona had also competed on who would go the forest, the winner being Rias.

Currently, the Gremory heiress was sitting in the clubroom, somewhat bored after a day of club activities, when the door opened to reveal her Pawn, Issei. The other members of the peerage were completing pacts of their own, leaving two devils alone.

" Well, Issei, what brings you here? Wouldn't you rather ' earn some money ' ? " she asked, a smirk on her face as she looked at her servant.

" Actually, I came here to ask you something. " spoke the miser, his tone holding a bit of annoyance. " Something about your other Bishop. Who exactly is he? And where is he? " he asked.

The King, in response let out a sigh. " His name is Gasper. As for where he his... I'll explain later, with everyone present. Besides, I still need to get the permission from onii-sama, and Otou-sama. " she spoke.

" Why would you require their permission? " asked the miser, his eyes narrowed.

The redhead put on a smirk, then spoke, " Aren't you impatient... As I said, I'll explain everything later. "

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Two Hours Later:**

To the redhead's surprise, the others had completed their pacts fairly quickly. Looking at her Pawn's expression, she let out a sigh.

" I'm guessing that Issei told you about Gasper? " the Gremory heiress asked her female Bishop, receiving a nod from the woman. " Very well, Luckily, I was given permission to unseal him, so I guess we'll do just that. "

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: I'm so sorry for the late chapter... Just was a bit busy in life. Onto the reviews!**

 **arinasution5 - Thank you!**

 **NakedFury - I don't think so buddy.**

 **WolkaiserDrake - Who knows... ;)**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**

 **Goodbye.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Note: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Old School Building:**

After asking about the male Bishop, the Gremory heiress stood up, and walked out of the room, followed by her servants.

In a few minutes, the peerage stood in front of a rather ordinary door, that was covered in numerous tapes with ' KEEP OUT ' written on them, and also a large number of runic markings, the seal perhaps...

" Well, he's beyond this door. He lives in this single room every single day, and he's somewhat antisocial. " spoke the redhead, as she knocked on the door, and started unsealing her servant.

' I hope he's not a pain like Hidan, and the others. ' thought the miser, as he looked at the piece of wood separating the room, and the rest of the building.

" He's also earns the most in this peerage. " continued the redhead, making the miser's expression change to slight shock, though before he could say anything, Rias continued, " Though, you're a close second, Issei. "

Kakuzu could only mutter a single word, " How? " he asked.

Akeno let out a giggle, and then answered, " The kid completes pacts through a computer, and unlike the rest of us, he can complete many pacts at once. "

" Now, I'm opening the door. " spoke the Gremory heiress, as she opened the door.

Immediately, they all heard a rather loud scream...

" Noooooooooooo! "

Judging by the voice, the male Bishop was probably a young child.

As if she was expecting this, Rias entered the room whilst letting out a sigh, with Akeno following her.

As if remembering something embarrassing, Kiba put on a bitter smile, causing both former Akatsuki members to look at him with slight curiosity.

When everyone entered the room, Rias spoke once more, " It's nice that you're so energetic. Good day to you. "

" Wh-why? " can!e the rather feeble response.

Kakuzu looked around the room, and saw that it was mostly dim, had a sort of feminine design to it, a rather nice looking computer placed upon a desk, and... had a coffin in the corner...

He then looked at the person sitting in the middle of the room, the person was wearing Kuoh Academy's female uniform, had short golden hair, somewhat noble looks, and had red eyes.

" Ara ara, the seal got removed. Now you can go out. " spoke Akeno, her voice rather gentle.

She received an answer almost immediately, " Nooooo... This place is amazing! I don't wanna go out, and meet people! " spoke the Bishop.

' A shut in, huh? ' though Konan, as she saw the young boy dressed in female clothing.

" You're awfully calm about him, Issei-kun. " spoke Kiba as he looked at the Pawn's lack of reaction.

" Rias told us about his gender before our rating game. Besides, as long as he doesn't disturb me, he's fine. " spoke the miser, his tone neutral, though he was a little irked that the male Bishop was earning more than himself.

" Now now... Staying within a single room is rather unhealthy, not to mention, it affects your self confidence in a negative way. So, it would be better if you would at least try to go out of this room. " spoke Konan, her voice strangely gentle, and her eyes showing calmness.

The boy merely looked at the woman with confusion. He had no idea who she was, and he knew that they hadn't met before, yet she was talking to him in such a caring manner. What it because of his clothes? Probably...

He then spoke, " I-Its impossible for me to go out.. I'm only going to be a bother to others. " , his voice feeble, and somewhat fearful.

" You'll be fine. " spoke Konan, as she gave the cross dressing boy a smile.

Rias gave her female Bishop a smile, as she hugged the cross dressing boy from behind, " His name is Gasper Vladi, a first year student in Kuoh Academy for the moment, and he's also half vampire. "

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Occult Research Clubroom:**

After introducing the Bishop to her servants, Rias took her peerage stood the clubroom.

They were joined by Gasper, who took a cardboard box with him, that he entered upon arriving in the room.

" President, why was the brat sealed? " asked Kakuzu, his eyes slightly narrowed.

" That's because of his sacred gear. " answered the King. " He possesses Forbidden Valor View, a powerful sacred gear, that has the ability to momentarily stop time in his field of vision. " she continued.

As soon as the redhead said this, the former Akatsuki members' eyes widened in shock. Such power, when used correctly could turn the tide of almost any battle.

Smiling at her servants' reactions, the redhead continued, " Not only that, but he possesses a rare ability by which his sacred gear's ability rises while he is unconscious. Perhaps this way, he could attain balance breaker in the near future. "

Hearing the King's words made the two former Akatsuki members even more intrigued, and somewhat glad that they had such a powerful ally on their side, even if he was a little too antisocial.

" However, sadly he can't control his sacred gear, and it's ability only activates when he's excited. " spoke the King, a small frown on her face.

Hearing her words caused Konan to let out a sigh. " So, who'll be training him? " she asked, causing a thoughtful expression to appear on Rias' face, and Gasper to slightly peek out of his box.

" I suppose you're right, Aimi. The though, there's also another reason I decided to unseal Gasper. I've also decided to get him a familiar, I think they'll make him a little less antisocial. " spoke the redhead.

" A familiar? " spoke Gasper, as he looked at the King.

Rias let out a sigh, " Gasper. Familiars are basically pets that serve under you directly, and do various tasks. Some can even help their masters in battle. " she explained, receiving a reply.

" Like in Pokémon? " asked the Bishop, receiving a nod from the young woman.

Hearing the redhead's words, Kakuzu put on a thoughtful expression. ' That explains why she unsealed such an unpredictable person, at such a time. ' he thought, as he looked at the male Bishop's cardboard box.

Rias got up, and beckoned her servants to filled her, as she led them to a room.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Transportaion Room:**

As the peerage entered the rather strange room, Kakuzu observed it. The room was perfectly circular, and had a large number of runic circles, and seals carved on the floor.

Looking at the floor with curiosity, the miser spoke, " President, if we devils are able to cross entire dimensions, then what is this? " he asked, still looking at the floor.

The redhead gave the boy a thoughtful expression, then spoke, " To be honest, I don't know why myself. It was probably made so that we wouldn't have to waste a large amount of magic. "

The miser gave the redhead a nod, after which Konan spoke, " So, when are we going to leave? " she asked, growing a little impatient.

The King gave her female Bishop a sigh. " Just wait a few moments, it should activate any time now. " she spoke.

As soon as a few seconds had passed, the seal carved on the floor suddenly lit up, and gave a cool blue glow.

After a bright flash, the peerage disappeared from the area, only leaving Gasper's cardboard box in the room.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Familiar Forest:**

The peerage appeared in a rather dense forest with a flash of bright light.

" Eeeeeeeeep! " Gasper let out a feminine scream as he realized that he was lacking his almost sacred cardboard box. The boy let out a short yelp when Akeno put her hand on his shoulder.

" Ara ara, no need to be alarmed. " she spoke, as she gave the cross dressing a smile, somewhat calming him.

While everyone was looking either at Gasper, or at the forest, Kakuzu stood in one place, unmoving.

' No, this is impossible, he's not here. ' he told himself, as he remembered a certain person. He could feel that aura, that power in the forest... but that was impossible, right? He wouldn't exist here, would he?

Konan shook the miser out of his thoughts, when she noticed his almost lack of movement. " What's the matter, Hyoudou-san? " she asked, considering that she was surrounded by the peerage. Unbeknownst to her, Ddraig had also asked the miser the same question.

" It's nothing. " replied Kakuzu, almost too quickly, as he turned around, and started looking at the forest.

Konan was sure that she had seen some sort of a fearful look in his eyes.. She would ask him later.

The other devils themselves were somewhat confused, but soon forgot their worry, as soon as the boy returned to his normal personality.

" Gotta catch 'em all! " everyone heard a yell as they felt someone behind them.

Everyone except Konan, Kakuzu, and Gasper was unfazed. The former two were a little surprised, the latter, however let out a shriek, and accidentally stopped the poor man in time.

Taking a look at the new arrival, they saw that the man was wearing rather rough clothing, and had medium length red hair.

After a few seconds, the man unfroze, and Gasper hurriedly apologized for freezing him, the rather strange man just laughed it off.

" Allow me to introduce myself. " spoke the man, sporting a grin. " The name's Zatouji! I come from Madara Town, and I plan on becoming the familiar master!himselfontinued.

' It has to be a coincidence... It just has to be. ' Kakuzu, told himself, as he let out a sigh to calm himself. Unbeknownst to him, Konan had told herself the same thing.

" Zatouji-san. " spoke Rias, gaining the man's attention. " I'm here to get my new, and one old servant a familiar. " she continued, her tone light.

The man's smile merely widened, as he asked, " Of course! People like them deserve familiars, don't they? " receiving nods nod from the King.

" Everyone. Now follow me! " he spoke, as he led the peerage to some sort of a clearing.

The odd man stopped, " Remember, when you'll choose a familiar, you must know that it'll be your partner for as long as you live, either that or you choose to release it. " he spoke, his tone slightly serious.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: First of all, I'd like to apologize for the late update, and the short chapter. The reason for the late update is that I've recently started going to college, also meaning that I won't be able to update as often, of course I would try. Here are the reviews:**

 **Guest - Currently, I don't plan to do that. I might in the future.**

 **WolkraiserDrake - I know, I know..**

 **Goodbye!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Note: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Familiar Forest:**

 **Forest Area:**

It had been a few minutes since the rather eccentric man had told them about choosing their familiars, and he was currently leading the peerage around the dense forest, that was connected to various different areas, which included a rather mountainous region, a system of fast flowing rivers, and a few floating islands.

Their guide had decided that they would go to different regions almost every fifteen to twenty minutes, in order to increase the chance of catching familiars.

Currently in the dense forest, Kakuzu spoke, " Zatouji-san. I have a question. ". Gaining the attention of said man, he continued, " Wouldn't it be faster if we split up to ' catch ' our familiars? "

" Nope. " came the immediate reply. Before the miser could ask any more questions, the eccentric man continued, " You see... Familiars aren't always the cute and cuddly type, there are many familiars that are taller than the trees, and many familiars are also said to eat any thing, including devils. "

" I can handle my- "

" But do not fear! The to be Familiar Master is here! " Zatouji interrupted, causing the miser to let out a sigh, refraining himself from attacking the man.

" There's an actual reason you're not letting us to look for our familiars alone, isn't there? " asked Konan, her eyes slightly narrowed.

" Maybe. " came the reply followed by a laugh from the man.

" Ara ara. Don't get impatient Issei-kun. We have the entire day after all. " spoke Akeno, as she gave the boy a small smile.

" The faster we get a familiar, the faster we go back. I still have to earn some money today. " came the reply from the boy, his expression showing annoyance.

" Umm Akeno-san's ri-ight, Issei-san... " spoke the cross dressing boy of the peerage, his tone, and expression nervous as expected.

The miser was about to say something to shy boy, but stopped when he heard the rustling of leaves. Something was up there, probably a familiar.

" A familiar? " asked Gasper, his eyes darting around, as if he was looking for some sort of hideous monster.

His question was answered when he felt something poke the back of his neck. Letting out a yelp, he turned around though he saw nothing. " Wha- " he was about to ask something, but he felt something poke him again, causing him to turn around again. It wasn't hard to see that he was scared.

From the perspective of the rest of the devils, the situation was rather funny. They could see a rather tiny blue bird toying with the boy. Looking at what was happening, Kakuzu let out a chuckle, perhaps this wasn't a waste of time after all.

" Th-this isn't funny! " Gasper spoke out, his voice a little louder than expected. After a few seconds of silence, something pecked the back of his neck once more.

Before the poor boy could use his sacred gear to run away from the bird, the familiar trainer spoke up, " Hey, that's enough. Stop tormenting the kid. "

As soon as he spoke, the tiny blue bird flew from behind the cross dressing boy towards the familiar trainer, and sat on his shoulder. Looking at Gasper, the man spoke, " Looks like she likes you. Are you gonna catch it? " he asked.

Gasper almost shook his head, but stopped when the bird immediately landed on his head. " Wha...? " he spoke, as he saw the bird on the man's shoulder vanish. ' Should I catch it? ' he mentally asked himself.

Before he could talk, however, the familiar trainer spoke, " Well, she really likes ya, and judging from your silence, I guess you wanna catch it. "

His sentence caused Gasper to let out a gasp, " B-but I- "

He was cut off when the eccentric man scolded him, that once he chose a familiar, he had to stick with it.

In an instant, a intricate red and white magic circle appeared beneath the cross dressing boy. " Now, it's time for you to claim the familiar. " spoke the man.

Gasper gulped, as he looked at the bird, now on his hand, and let out a sigh. It could've been worse.

Before he spoke, he saw that Zatouji held some sort of sign above his head. Reading it, he spoke, " I-I command you, ... Blink, on my name Gasper Vladi, t-to live your life, a-as my familiar. " his voice showing nervousness.

In an instant, he let out a yelp, as the magic circle suddenly shown much brighter. In a few seconds, the light started to dim, and finally, the runic circle vanished.

" Congratulations kid. You caught yourself a familiar! " spoke Zatouji, a smile on his face.

" Blink, huh? " asked Kakuzu, receiving an immediate reply.

" I-I didn't had time to think. "

" Now, since that is over, I say we search somewhere else! " spoke Zatouji, pointing towards a random direction.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Familiar Forest:**

 **Near River Area:**

As the peerage followed the familiar trainer, Kakuzu looked around, his eyes slightly narrowed. He could feel some sense of dread coming from deep in the forest, but why? Letting out a sigh to calm himself, he started looking around, looking for potential familiars.

Before the peerage could reach the river area, a rather small salamander stood in their path. It had bright red skin covered by some odd pattern, and was almost glaring at the peerage intently, mostly at Kakuzu.

Feeling curious, Kakuzu reached down, and grabbed the creature that somehow looked confused. " What kind of familiar is this? " asked the miser.

" A flamander, huh? " spoke the familiar trainer, his face showing some surprise, " They're a rare type, not to mention, they usually stay away from devils. These are basically treasure hoarders. " he continued, making the miser lift one eyebrow.

" This thing? " he asked, his tone somewhat incredulous. All he received was a fire ball to the face, courtesy of the flamander. Irritated, the miser decided to apply some lightning magic on the familiar, to his surprise, the small amphibian just looked confused. ' How interesting.. ' he thought, as he applied even more lightning magic, the amphibian not noticing it at all.

" I'd like to claim it as my familiar. " spoke Kakuzu, receiving a smile from the familiar trainer, as the latter activated a magic circle under the miser.

" I command you, Jonetsu, on my name Issei Hyoudou, to live your live as my familiar. " the miser spoke, and the magic circle begun to glow.

As soon as the glow subsided, the flamander, now known as Jonetsu, sat on the miser's shoulder. He could've probably gotten a better familiar, though he needed someone to guard his pile of money.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Later:**

As soon as the peerage entered the river area, they came upon a rather odd sight. They saw two muscular men having a duel, who appeared to be wearing rather feminine clothing.

" They're undines. These familiars have amazing physical strength, and water element. Kasagi-san, if you want to catch one of them, I'd say you go for her, to the left. " spoke Zatouji, mild excitement in his eyes.

' They're female? ' thought Kakuzu, and Konan. Meanwhile Gasper did feel a little proud that he could dress better than them.

" I don't see anything worthwhile, let's leave. " spoke Kakuzu.

" Wait. " Konan suddenly spoke. " You're hearing this as well, right? " she asked, getting somewhat confused looks from the peerage.

Rias was about to ask her Bishop about it, but stopped when she too heard some sort of tune. The tune sounded like it was made from some sort of flute, and it was rather relaxing.

" I say we investigate. " spoke Konan, her eyes narrowed.

Receiving nods from the peerage, Zatouji decided to lead the peerage towards the sound.

As soon as they came close to the sound, they saw a rather strange sight.

Almost as if standing on the surface of a lake, was a rather large praying mantis that had a blue green colouring. Though it only came up to Kakuzu's waist. It also had some sort of crown on its head, that seemed to be the source of the sound.

" An aquantis. These familiars are somewhat dangerous to deal with, though they are amazing in the hands of an experienced trainer. " spoke Zatouji, his expression showing excitement. " So, would you want to catch it, or not? " he asked.

Receiving a nod from Konan, he spoke once more, " If you want to catch it, you gotta weaken it first. "

Nodding once more, Konan sped towards the mantis, a flame spell prepared.

Seeing the devil approaching, the mantis sped forward, intent on trying something new.

As soon as the mantis grew close, Konan released the rather weak fire spell on its face momentarily blinding it, and pushing it back. Letting out a hiss, the mantis sped forward once more.

This time, Konan shot a wind spell at the mantis, wounding it. This only enraged the mantis.

Before it could attack Konan, the woman let out a sigh, and activated her sacred gear, stopping the mantis in its tracks.

The mantis saw something the scared it, it was giant, and a nightmare inducing bird, looking at it with its amber coloured eyes. A creature seemingly under the control of the woman.

Suddenly, a runic circle appeared beneath the woman, and the insect, courtesy of Zatouji.

" I command you, Shikigami, on my name Aimi Kasagi, to live your life as my familiar. "

The circle let out a bright glow, which subsided after a few seconds to reveal the now named Shikigami standing beside Konan, all of its injuries healed.

" Well, since all of you caught familiars, it's time for you to leave. " spoke Zatouji, a grin on his face.

" Wait. Zatouji-san, I have a question. " spoke Konan, gaining the man's attention. " What is the actual reason you didn't allow us to search for familiars? "

The man merely smiled, " Well, it's a long story, so... Goodbye! " he suddenly spoke, causing the peerage to teleport back, leaving their familiars in the forest, ready to be summoned.

After a few minutes, the familiars disappeared, being summoned by their new masters, leaving him alone with nature.

" It's for their own good. " he told himself.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Human Realm:**

 **Old School Building:**

The familiar trainer had just sent them back, something that they didn't expect him to do. Upon arriving, Gasper immediately ran towards his cardboard box, and sat in it, causing most of the peerage to sweatdrop. At least they received their familiars.

Kakuzu summoned Jonetsu, and walked away, probably to his horde of gold, courtesy of Miru.

Konan summoned her familiar,probably to test out is strengths, and weaknesses.

Blink summoned itself, causing Gasper to let out a yelp, and sat on his head.

The day went better than they expected.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Near the center of a Forest:**

Two sisters were currently walking through a rather dark forest. " Minako, this is the place we need to go, right? " asked the girl with the shorter hair, Miliko.

She received a simple nod from her sister, who then pointed towards a run down mansion in front of them.

Miliko let out a sigh, of course this was where their new recruit was.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: Back with another chapter! I'm sorry for the late update, but her it is. Onto the reviews!**

 **Onishin Tsukitenshi - Since I'm in college, I probably won't update every week, though I will try to update as soon as I'm able to.**

 **Senju Sowdowwen - That is actually where he comes from canonically.**

 **WolkraiserDrake - Maybe they will, maybe they won't, who knows.**

 **ultima-owner - He's found a pretty decent one.**

 **So, hope you enjoyed, and Goodbye!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Note: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Human Realm:**

 **Forest:**

The two sisters, Minako, and Miliko had arrived at a rather rundown mansion, in the middle of a forest.

Their mission was to ' recruit ' another ally for their leader, Ophis. According to the ' scientist ', their target knew something about a forest said to house different types of monsters, many of which devils used as pets.

As soon as they walked near the mansion, they heard some sort of growl coming from nearby. They looked over to see some sort of creature. It had dark fur covering most of it's figure, and gave off a rather bad smell. Letting out an inhuman roar, it sped forth.

Minako simply pulled out a handgun, and shot it between it's eyes, killing it. In an instant, they heard more growls.

" Crap. Should've brought a blade. " spoke Minako, a sheepish expression on her face.

Her sister gave her an irritated look, and pulled out her shotgun. " You know what to do, sister, un. " she spoke, receiving a nod from her sister, as she prepared herself.

As soon as more of the creatures came, they were immediately killed by Minako, and any one which managed to come close was killed by Miliko's shotgun. Their hides were rather sort for some reason.

After some time, a pile of corpses laid on the ground.

" Miliko, I'll stand guard. " spoke the older of the two, receiving a nod from her sister.

" Tanks this. " spoke Miliko. " I have enough to protect myself. "

" Oh, and try not to blow the place up. " her sister spoke, receiving a smirk.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Inside the Mansion:**

As the girl walked into the mansion, she immediately started laying explosives in her path, she'd set them off if an abomination were to chase her. Assigning the explosives to a certain button, she kept walking.

As she walked, she saw some statues. ' This place needs some art. ' she thought, as she laid some explosives on the statues. Doing so might also attract the person they had to ' recruit ' .

Triggering the explosives, she saw the explosions with a smile on her face. When nobody came, she let out a huff. Placing an explosive on a wall, she stepped back, and triggered it, revealing a rather large room filled with even more statues. " Oi! I know you're here. Stop hiding, otherwise I'll blow this place to the ground, un. " she spoke. ' Though, I will turn this place into art. '

After a few seconds, she heard a sigh. Looking at the source of the voice, she saw a young woman with blonde hair, wearing a dark shirt, unbuttoned to reveal a red tank top, and dark trousers. She also had a dagger in her left hand. " Why were you so loud? You might've woken up someone across the globe. " she spoke, her voice showing her annoyance. She then looked at the destruction, her annoyance increased.

" What have you done? " she asked, her voce cold.

Letting out a laugh, Miliko spoke, " Simple. I decided that this place needed some art, un. Oh, and you must be that Magazi girl. " causing the blonde's eyes to narrow.

" You called this art? Honestly, it's trash. " replied the girl, scowling.

As soon as she spoke, Miliko's expression changed to a scowl as well. " We only need to take you back alive, I guess I could teach about true art. " she spoke, as she pulled out two handguns, loaded with blessed bullets. " Bang. "

As soon as she spoke, she started shooting Magazi, who almost dodged all of the bullets. They weren't particularly aimed towards her but rather the ground around her, causing miniature explosions where the bullets touched. In the span of a few seconds, the blonde had covered some distance, and pulled out a gun of her own.

The moment she started shooting, the difference between the two was simple. Miliko's shots were explosive, while Magazi's shots were much more accurate, causing the black haired girl to dodge, though a few bullets managed to graze her.

As the blonde dodged the bullets, she came near the black haired girl, and attempted to stab her chest, however, to save herself, the black haired girl's hand came forth to protected her chest, leading to her arm getting stabbed herself.

Holding back a yelp of pain, Miliko took out an explosive, and planted it on the other girl's chest, and triggered it. The explosion threw the two away, causing Miliko to hit a wall, gasping in pain.

As for Magazi, she hit the floor violently, causing her to gasp. The explosion didn't hurt her much, as compared to Itachi's new sword.

Getting up, and wrapping her arm in a bandage, Miliko spoke, " See, true art is an explosion, un. " her expression showing a smirk. Her arm hurt like hell, but wasn't going to show that in front of her enemy.

The blonde got up, her tank top blown apart by the explosion, revealing her breasts, and a scar on her stomach. ' Verbal tick, annoying, likes explosives, and has a flawed view of art... Great. ' she thought. " Oi, is that you, brat? " she spoke, causing slight anger to appear on the black haired girl's face.

Her anger changed to confusion, which then changed to an expression of shock. " Danna, is that you? " she spoke, her eyes narrowed.

The blonde merely gave a nod. " Now, tell me, why did you come here, Deidara? " she asked.

"Well, have you heard of Ophis? " asked Deidara, smirking.

This caused Sasori's eyes to widen, and she nodded once more.

" Someone form her group thinks that you know something about a forest. " spoke Deidara.

' How interesting, they know about the familiar forest... I wonder how large its group really is. ' " What do I gain from this? " Sasori asked, her eyes narrowed.

" From what I know, you'd be protected, also, you kinda don't have a choice. What Ophis wants, she gets. " she stated.

" Che. Fine, let's get this over as soon as we can. " saying this, Sasori started walking towards the exit of the mansion.

" Hey danna, how did you get that scar? " asked Deidara, causing the blonde to reply with a single name, a name that he rather disliked.

" Itachi. "

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Unknown Location:**

A rather small screen could be seen on a wall, showing three girls, one with blonde hair, and the other two with black. The three had just exited a mansion in the middle of the woods. Apart from the stab wound on one of the girls' arms, all of them looked unharmed.

Looking at the trio, a small girl wearing a Gothic Lolita styled dress let out a hum. In an instance, a portal appeared in front of the trio, taking them to their general area.

" How will this help me defeat Great Red? " the girl mused, her voice monotone. Whatever, as long as this would kill Red, she wouldn't mind. In the end, if the scientist chose to betray her, she would make him disappear.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Human Realm:**

 **Kuoh Academy:**

The moment they had properly received their familiars, the former Akatsuki members had begun familiarizing themselves with their familiars, Kakuzu, intrigued by how the small salamander absorbed his magic, experimented by throwing a few spells at it, all which didn't affect it one bit, though they did made it a little energetic.

Konan, however, trained hers by fighting it with a pair of kunai, courtesy of Kiba.

Meanwhile, Gasper's familiar had been pestering him to get out of his box, to which he reluctantly agreed.

The rest were simply watching the three interact with the familiars, though Rias received an important announcement from her brother, about a peace treaty between the three factions.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Kyoto:**

 **Hidden Training Area:**

Hidden in a few layers of foliage, was a clearing. In this clearing, a few targets had been planted.

In an instant, the targets were destroyed.

" Not bad, now let's test your fires in combat. " spoke a man having rather spiky brown hair. He was wearing a simple blue shirt, and dark pants. Two small sickles could be seen hanging on his waist.

" But why, sensei? " asked a short girl while pouting. She had golden, blonde hair tied into a ponytail, and matching eyes. She was wearing a traditional miko outfit. The girl also had a pair of fox ears poking out of her hair, and nine fox tails.

" Simple. We still have some time left. " the man spoke, walking toward one side of the clearing, opposite to the girl. " You can start attacking now. "

As soon as he spoke, the girl vanished.

Smirking, the man sidestepped, for small orange flames to touch the ground where he stood. However, even more flames were launched at him, all of which he dodged.

" Is that the best you can do? " he asked, as he equipped one of his sickles, and slashed at the air in front of him, causing a small blade of wind being generated. The blade sped forth, and made the girl lose her balance, causing her to fall and reappear.

Walking towards her, the man spoke, " Looks like you're finally using your head. I remember when I first started teaching you, and you just charged blindly. " remembering the day he started teaching her.

He was about to help the girl stand up, when she suddenly launched a few flames at the man, who simply put his arm in front of his face, shielding his eyes. The man then looked at his arm to see that an arm of his shirt had been burned off, and the flame had left a superficial burn on his skin. Nothing too serious, though her flames had gotten better.

" Attacking me while my guard was down, how clever. " the man spoke, lying.

The girl, on the other hand gave him a smile, " Well, your fault. " the girl spoke. " I didn't burn you that much, did I? " she asked as she got up, already knowing the answer.

The man just let out a chuckle. " Fifteen seconds, that's the time it took you to give me a scratch. Though I only used one of my sickles, and I was also suppressing my chakra. " he spoke.

The girl's smile merely widened.

" You should go to your mother, tell her about your training. " spoke the man, receiving a nod from the girl.

As soon as she left, the man looked towards the sky. ' I wonder how you are doing, Itachi... '

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: I'm so sorry for this late update... I got a little sick so I wasn't able to write. Onto the reviews:**

 **holyscythe - Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy.**

 **WolkraiserDrake - ;)**

 **lolkid - Simple. Kakuzu knows how weak he is. He only has his memories from the elemental nations, and due to his meeting with Dohnaseek, he knows that he is nowhere near his past self.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed, and Goodbye.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Note: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Occult Research Clubroom:**

It had been a day since the relatively new members of the peerage had gotten their familiars, and Rias had called the peerage members to the clubroom at noon. Ifit hadn't been urgent, Kakuzu wouldn't have bothered coming, but the King had called her peerage in an almost urgent manner.

" I'm sorry if I called most of you here unexpectedly, but Onii-sama sent me a message yesterday, the leaders of the three factions have decided to hold a meeting, here at Kuoh. Not only that, but we also received an order of suppression from the Arch Duke. " the redhead spoke, her expression unusually serious.

" It doesn't sound that hard to be honest, can't all of you handle it, while I earn some money? " asked Kakuzu, expressing boredom.

" Issei-san, there are multiple strays together, if we allow them to run free, they might attack your customers. " spoke Kiba, smirking.

Kakuzu thought about the offer for a moment, but before he could reply, Akeno spoke, " Ara ara, Issei-kun, why don't you think about the potential bounties, besides, Gasper-kun also needs his senpai to take care of him. " looking at the vampire who was sitting in a corner, playing Pocket Monsters. At least he wasn't sitting in a cardboard box.

Blink could be seen sitting on his head, looking at the device.

" Shall we leave? " asked Konan, receiving nods from the peerage members, except Gasper who wanted to stay. Unfortunately for him, he had to go with the peerage to at least look at a battle.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A Mansion:**

The Gremory peerage entered the building where the strays had been reported.

" Gasper-kun, stay on your guard, and don't be afraid to use your ability on our enemies. " spoke Kiba, receiving only a minor nod from the nervous boy.

As the group walked through the dimly lit mansion, they heard a feminine voice.

" Hi there, Issei-san. Didn't expect you to be here, of all places. " they looked over and spotted a girl with black hair styled into two ponytails, wearing a standard magical girl outfit, wielding a cartoonish wand, her face showing surprise.

" Miru... what are you doing here? " asked Kakuzu, confused.

Before the girl could reply, Akeno spoke, " Ara ara, Issei-kun, is she your girlfriend? " she asked, giving the boy a teasing smile.

" Huh, I was about to ask the same thing. " spoke Miru. " Well, since he hasn't told you devils about me, allow me to introduce myself, I am the magical girl, Miru-tan! " she spoke pridefully.

" Umm, a-am I the only one, who can see stars coming from her back? " asked Gasper, receiving a " No. " from Koneko.

' A mage, huh, but how long has she stayed in Kuoh, and how does Issei know him... Probably a client, though unlikely.. ' though Rias, surprised by the ' magical girl 's appearance.

" Oh, and I came here looking for a friend of mine. " spoke Miru.

" Before you ask any questions, she's my client, and she's the one who usually supplies me with gold. " spoke Kakuzu, causing Konan to let out a sigh.

" How did you know that we were devils? And why would your friend be here? " asked Kiba, his eyes narrowed.

" Well, I've experienced my fair share of troubles, so I know what you all are. I must say, you're completely different than what's written in the books. My friend, well, let's just say that she doesn't know about devils that much. " answered the girl, sheepish.

" Wha- " before Kiba could ask her the question once more, Kakuzu spoke.

" It would be better for our sanity if you don't ask. "

" So, why are you devils here? " asked the ' magical girl '.

" We're just here to eliminate the strays. " spoke Kakuzu bluntly.

Before the girl could reply, they all sensed something.

Immediately, Miru started running towards the location of the ' something ' , followed by the peerage.

Opening the door to a large room, they all saw a young woman with short red hair, and dark skin. She was wearing some light bronze armour, which covered the important parts of her body, and didn't restrict her movement. A shining green shield could be seen in her hand. She was surrounded by the strays.

" Thunder! " shouted Miru, as a bolt of electricity was emitted from the tip of her wand, after which it divided and killed all of the strays, slightly surprising most of the peerage. Those strays weren't particularly strong ones, but they were defeated by the girl, almost effortlessly.

' This much power... Scary.. ' thought Gasper, as he looked at the remains of the strays.

The dark skinned woman looked towards Miru, " Thanks! Even though I could've handled it... " she spoke, mumbling the last words.

" Maria, what are you even doing here. Weren't you supposed to meet me at my apartment, two weeks ago? " asked Miru, letting out a huff.

" Well, I got a little sidetracked... literally, but then I found some devils! They were harming humans, I swear! " answered the shield wielding girl, her expression showing nervousness.

" I guess our work here is done. " spoke Kakuzu, as he begun walking towards the exit of the room.

Before he could go far, Miru's friend, Maria, spoke, " Miru! Those are devils! " she spoke, as she took on a defensive stance, pointing towards the peerage.

She received a simple nod from her friend, " I know. "

Surprised, Maria continued, " Th-they probably hurt humans, sacrifice their souls, and make people go to the Underworld! "

She received a light chuckle from Kiba. " Those were the actions of our ancestors, currently we are prohibited from attacking humans without any reason. Also, the Underworld isn't that bad. " he answered, a thin smile on his face.

The shield wielding girl blushed when she saw the Knight, then spoke, " Th-they even have an incubus with them... They're undoubtedly planning something. "

" Ara ara, it seems our knight has taken another heart, oh I wonder if he'll accept. " spoke Akeno, a smirk on her face, as she saw Kiba letting out a sigh, and the shield wielding girl's blush intensify.

" Akeno, I think that's enough. Besides, Issei's right, we should hurry back. I still need to get the club ready for onii-sama. " spoke Rias, receiving nods from her servants.

" Wh-where do you think you're going? " spoke Maria, her face still a little flushed.

" Back to our base. " Rias replied nonchalantly.

" Who are you? Speaking to a great knight like myself. " spoke an angered Maria.

In response, Konan let out a chuckle, something that was rare for her to do. " Actually, she's an heiress, and her brother's one of the Satans. " she spoke.

Slowly, the girl's expression changed from anger to surprise to horror.

" I-I'm so sorry, I didn't know. " spoke the shield wielder hurriedly.

Rias merely let out a sigh. " Look, it's okay. " she spoke, smiling.

" Besides, didn't the Knight Academy kick you out? " asked Miru, a smirk on her face, as she heard her friend grumble.

Suddenly, they all heard rather unsettling laughter.

" Food, at last... " they then heard a masculine voice, as figure came out of the shadows.

The stray had dark hair, dark eyes, and was wearing some rags. A twisted smile was on his face, and his arms were morphed into blades.

" Start devil Atris! You killed your master, and your peerage members. It is time for you to return to the Underworld, and face your punishment! " spoke Rias in a commanding tone, surprising Gasper, and Maria.

In response, the stray merely let out a growl, and sped towards the Gremory heiress. Before he could come close, Kiba sped towards him, to swords drawn.

With a clang, the stray jumped back, and sped forth once more, this time trying to slice up the Knight. Kiba merely parried his slices with his own two swords.

The stray jumped back, but let out a shriek, as his back was hit by some sort of flame, he looked towards his attacker, and saw Kakuzu, who was smirking.

The stray then ran towards Kakuzu, but stopped when he saw the boy simply disappear. Darting his eyes around, the stray looked towards Gasper, feeling his fear.

Smirking it ran towards the boy, who let out a feminine shriek. However, before the stray could hurt the boy, it froze.

" Good job, Gasper-san. " complimented Konan, the boy's face covered with confusion, which changed to a small amount of pride for himself. When he saw that everyone was looking at him, he his behind the closest person, who was Kakuzu.

" You realise that everyone can still see you? " the miser asked the boy, who let out a quiet " Yes. "

" That was... amazing. " spoke Maria, in awe.

Rias smiled at the girl, " That was nothing. Now, it is time for you to disappear. " she spoke, pointing her open palm towards the frozen stray.

In an instant, a decent sized sphere of pure destruction appeared between the King's fingers, and was shot towards the stray, completely obliterating it.

This attack just simply surprised Gasper, Miru, and Maria at it's level of destruction.

" Wha-what the...? So much power.. " spoke Maria in awe. " That was so amazing! " she continued, excitedly.

Immediately, she appeared in front of Rias, " Please make me stronger! " she almost begged, resulting in the devils sweatdroping.

" Well, good luck with her. " spoke Miru, as she started walking towards the exit.

" What about your friend? " asked Konan, pointing towards Maria, who was still begging Rias.

" Well, it's simply impossible to stop her, besides it's about time she learned about other species personally. I remember the day when she decided to fishing. " she answered, shuddering. " All of it's juices ruined my favourite dress. " she muttered.

" I can't make you stronger. Even person in my group has trained a lot to be where they are, and we are still pretty weak compared to the others. Not to mention, all of us had something from the beginning, like my power of destruction, while you- " Rias was speaking, but she was cut off by the shield wielding girl.

" I know! That's why I wanna train... So, I can prove that even someone whose seemingly untalented can be amazing! " she spoke, standing rather pridefully.

Rias looked towards her servants in confusion, she received a shrug from Kakuzu and Konan, a smirk from Akeno, and head shake from Kiba.

" I guess, it wouldn't hurt- " Rias was about to complete her question, but Maria cut her off once more with an excited " Yes! "

 **Khaos Brigade Headquarters:**

" Cao Cao, you, and your group will retrieve an artifact from the Familiar Forest, in the Underworld. Hurry. " order Ophis, look at a man who was kneeling before her.

The man had short black hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a combination of Japanese, and ancient Chinese attire.

" How will we know that we've got the artifact when we do? " the man asked. Somewhat irked. He wanted to ask why, but it would probably result in him getting injured. He had also been planning on capturing Kyoto's Youkai leader, but it seemed he had no choice.

" You will know when you find it. " spoke the infinite dragon god, her tone monotone as usual.

The man gave the dragon a nod, and left.

In the hallway, he knew he was being watchedby a pair of sharp lilac eyes, but he paid them no heed.

' I wonder how you'll do, Cao-kun. Will you survive, or will you perish? Ufufufu. '

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: I would apologize for the rather late chapter, but it's because of college. Onto the reviews!**

 **WolkaiserDrake - I might not add Yahiko. The others, well... lets just say I've thought of them..**

 **Avid Reader ( guest ) - I didn't actually know that, thanks for the info! Though I could add it in, but I probably wouldn't...**

 **So, as always, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, and goodbye!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Note: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Kuoh Academy:**

 **Old School Building:**

Maria let out a gasp, as Kiba's wooden blade clashed with her own. The devils had decided to train her, although after a hefty amount of comical begging from the human.

" So.. strong. " she muttered, as she blocked Kiba's strikes repeatedly. It was almost amazing how she could actually keep up with the devil, though it was apparent that Kiba was not being that serious.

After a few more strikes, Maria's wooden blade broke, and she fell to the floor.

" H-how are you so strong?! " she asked, her expression showing awe, as usual.

Kiba gave her a light laugh, then spoke, " It's one of the perks of being a devil. "

The girl put on a determined expression, and took another sword, and started attacking.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Nearby, Konan was training Gasper.

" Remember Vladi-san, these attacks will hurt you. " spoke the former kunoichi, as she threw a barrage of fireballs towards the terrified boy.

The boy, not wanting to be hurt, used his sacred gear, and froze the fireballs in time. However, as soon as he did so, small streams of water started darting towards the boy's feet. He was busy letting out a breath, when a stream of water pulled his legs from under him, making him fall.

" Wh-why are you doing this, Aimi-san? " asked the boy, receiving a reply.

" You need to be prepared for anything. Besides, this will help you control your sacred gear. " answered the woman. She then let out a sigh, " You can rest for now. " she continued, receiving a "Thanks!" from the boy.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

On an another clearing, Kakuzu and Koneko were sparring, with the former devil carrying weights, Ddraig had told the miser about achieving Balance Break, but for that he had to strengthen his body first.

They had a few rules, all of which made the spar much more exciting.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Just nearby, Rias and her Queen, Akeno were watching the other members of the peerage interact.

" Don't you think that Aimi's going a little hard on Gasper? " Akeno asked her friend, receiving a blank look from her.

" That's ironic coming from you. You would've probably made him much more nervous. " spoke Rias.

Akeno merely gave her a smirk. She then spoke when she saw her friend's expression.

" Buchuo, what's the matter? You look a little troubled. " her voice holding concern.

" It's about onii-sama, just a few days ago he told me about a meeting sometime in the future, but he told me yesterday that he would come today. I don't know why but his voice was a little different. " spoke the King, worried.

Akeno gave her a short laugh, " It's probably his excitement. " she spoke.

Rias gave her a smile in return, " You're probably right. " she spoke.

As soon as she said that, however a crimson runic circle appeared before them, revealing Sirzechs Lucifer, and his wife and Queen, Grayfia Lucifage, both of them wearing rather formal clothing decorated with ornaments.

His arrival stopped all of the devils who were training, who then knelt in front of the Crimson Devil, with Maria following the others, both confused and somewhat afraid of the two.

Immediately, Sirzerchs started to run towards her sister to hug her as usual, but he was stopped by his wife.

" O-onii-sama, why are you here this early? And why are you wearing these clothes? " asked Rias, eyeing her brother's clothes.

Her brother merely gave her a short laugh, " It's nothing. Why don't we go inside? " he asked lightheartedly, receiving a nod from her sister, as she lead everyone inside.

" Psst, hey Yuuto, who's that guy? " asked a confused Maria.

" The Crimson Devil, Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias-sama's brother. " the Knight answered, receiving wide eyes from the girl.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Inside:**

When the group of devils plus human entered the old school building, Akeno started to prepare tea.

" I'm sure all of you have questions, but seems you got yourself a new servant. " spoke Sirzechs, looking towards Maria, and also thanking Akeno for the tea.

" Actually, she's a human who would've probably done anything to let us train her. " she spoke, slightly surprising the two. " What's going on? " asked Rias, receiving a reply.

" I'm sorry for the sudden arrival in these clothes, Ria-tan, but the leader of the Fallen Angels called an urgent meeting here at Kuoh. In fact, he just told me about it yesterday. " spoke the King.

" Azazel-sama? " asked Kakuzu surprising the devils.

" Hyoudou-kun, how do you know who he is? " ask Sirzechs.

" He's one of my clients. " answered Kakuzu.

" Did you know about this? " the Crimson Devil asked her sister, receiving a nod.

" Back to the topic. " spoke Grayfia, her tone monotone as usual.

" Could it be a trap? " asked Konan, her eyes narrowed, receiving reply from the Crimson Devil.

" It's simply impossible. Azazel wouldn't want conflict, at least not with the Three Factions. That is why I'm worried that it's something else. Either way, the leaders of the three will be meeting here today. "

" Since this concerns you, Rias-sama, you may come along with your Queen. " Grayfia told her sister-in-law, receiving a nod.

" What about the others? " Rias asked Grayfia, a somewhat confused expression on her face.

" Well, Ria-tan, according to Azazel, this meeting was supposed to be completely private, but Serafall and I have managed to at least get our younger sisters to participate in the meeting, of course, you can choose whether to participate or not. " answered Sirzechs.

" I'll be participating. " spoke Rias.

After some time, the two ultimate class devils, plus Rias, and Akeno left the old school building, and started walking towards the main school building where the meeting was going to be held.

" Guess we'll just go back to training. " spoke Konan, receiving nods from the others, except Kakuzu.

" I'll be leaving to earn some money. " spoke Kakuzu, but he was stopped by Kiba.

" Issei-san, I would like to spar with you. " spoke the Knight, as he exited the building to a small clearing outside. The Pawn somehow fought with the experience of a trained warrior despite being in conflict for such a small time.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Two Hours Later:**

A number of spars later, the devils were finally allowed to rest by Konan. Kakuzu decided to take the opportunity, and decided to leave to complete some pacts. It was late, but it wasn't uncommon for civilians to request something during this hour.

" Hey Yuuto, how are you devils so amazing at different languages? " asked Maria.

Kiba, who currently sitting on the ground, drinking a bottle of water spoke, " That's one of the perks of being a devil. "

However, before he could leave, they all felt immense among of energies enter the academy, and the academy was covered by a light blue barrier.

The meeting had started.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Main School Building:**

Rias and Akeno stood outside the room where the meeting was about to be held. Letting out a breath, Rias knocked on the door, and entered the room.

" My younger sister, and her Queen. " came Sirzechs' voice.

The room had a large pompous table at the centre, with different people sitting around it. Rias could see her brother, with Grayfia providing drinks, her best friend Sona who was sitting next to Leviathan-sama and Tsubaki.

On the Fallen Angel side, she could see Akebono, the Fallen Angel Dohnaseek, and a tall man, who had black hair with golden bangs. All of them, except Akebono, showing their black wings.

On the Angel side, she could see a blonde haired man with green eyes, and a female Angel sitting besides him. The man had golden wings, while the woman had white wings.

All of them were wearing decorated clothing.

Rias and Akeno bowed in front of the leaders of the other factions, and upon Sirzechs direction, the Gremory heiress, and her Queen sat down next to Sirzechs.

" I'm sorry that Kokabiel from my faction caused you all some trouble. " spoke Azazel nonchalantly. " He was disposed of by Dohnaseek here. " he continued, pointing towards the four winged fallen.

" Azazel, let me ask you a question. What is the reason this meeting is taking place, and why did you only tell us about this a few hours ago? " asked the leader of the Angels, Michael. His expression held curiosity.

" Simple. Now can someone bring me some kind of a projector? " spoke Azazel, surprising everyone else, except for the members of the Fallen Angel faction.

" T-tsubaki. " spoke Sons.

" R-right. " spoke Tsubaki, as she stood up, and brought the group a projector.

" Now, Akebono, show them. " ordered Azazel, receiving an affirmative reply from the Asia lookalike.

The blonde took the projector, and pointed it towards a wall. Suddenly, one of her fingers opened up, a cable came out and connected itself with the projector.

Her eyes glowed for a moment, then a blue display appeared on the wall.

" What is this? " asked Michael calmly, his eyes slightly narrowed.

" This is one of my greatest creations! " Azazel boasted.

The blue display flickered slightly, and then a large number of names, along with pictures started appearing.

" This. " Azazel begun. " This is the real reason for this meeting. The names and pictures that you all see here were taken from the messages from the people in my faction. First of all, I'm not against any cross communication, but this was alarming. "

As the leader of the fallen angels spoke, various conversations started to appear, between fallen, devils, and many other species.

" All of these conversations had one thing in common: discussions about recruitment, attacks, ambushes, etcetera. As you all can see, most of these conversations were between low ranking fallen angels, but even Kokabiel was seemingly interested in join this organization, which means that they have strength. "

" Why would anyone spend so much on creating an organization? " Sirzechs spoke, mostly to himself, eyes narrowed. He was sure that he saw a few high ranking devils that he knew. ' But none of them would work with fallen no matter what. The leader of the organization must be strong.'

" And this organization is confident enough about it's power that they have made plans to capture the leader of the youkai in Kyoto. I've sent three people of my faction to warn them. " Azazel continued, ignoring the devil.

" It seems we must be cautious, and always be prepared. " spoke Michael. " It almost feels as if we are betrayed, but we must gather more information. " he continued, hard look in his eyes.

" We need to make plans to destroy this organization right away. " commented Serafall, her eyes narrowed.

" You're right. Well, Yasaka will probably join us, though we would need more evidence in order to warn others. " spoke Azazel. " But, we can't alert them, we just have to be prepared. "

He received multiple nods from the others present.

Akebono turned the projector off, and spoke, " Lord Azazel, it is time for us to return. "

Azazel let out a sigh, " So soon. As all of you know, our discussion will not leave this room. I hope that all of you made some excuses to leave. "

He received a few nods, after which Grayfia disabled her barrier.

In a few flashes of light, everyone disappeared from the room except for the devils, and Dohnaseek.

" I needed to do something in the human realm. I will not disturb you devils. " he spoke, as he left.

" Well, that was a thing. " spoke Sirzechs, as he let out a sigh. Looking at the two heiresses, he spoke once more, " This meeting might have been surprising. Either way, goodbye Ria-tan. "

" I couldn't spend time with So-tan. Goodbye sister! " spoke Serafall, as the Satan's along with Grayfia vanished.

This meeting told the devils that they had to train harder, and grow stronger.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: I'm so so so so sorry for the late update. I hope you enjoyed reading this.**

 **Goodbye**


	28. Chapter 28

**Note: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Occult Research Clubroom:**

It was night when Rias, and her Queen returned from the meeting. When the entered, only Koneko, Kiba and Aimi were present. Issei had left the area as soon as the barrier had disappeared, while Gasper had gone to his room. Maria gone to her friend's apartment.

Rias gave her peerage members a summary of the entire meeting, which slightly surprised them. Though when Rias told them about Dohnaseek not leaving with the other members of the faction, Aimi excused herself, and left the building.

A few minutes later, Kiba and Koneko left the building as well.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Yuuto-sempai." spoke Koneko, as she was walking alongside Kiba. Their apartments weren't that close, but there was something bugging Koneko for some time.

"Yes?" he spoke.

"Issei-sempai and Kasagi-sensei. They're hiding something." she spoke, receiving a chuckle from the Knight.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Though they were more experienced in combat than I thought." answered the Knight. "Then again, Kasagi-sensei did leave immediately after Rias-sama told us about Dohnaseek, but we all have our secrets."

However, as Koneko was about to leave the Knight to go to her apartment, she suddenly felt some feeling of dread, followed by some light energy a little far away. "Yuuto-sempai. Follow me. " she spoke, receiving a confused nod from the Knight.

As he followed Koneko's hurried steps, he begun feeling a minor feeling of dread, proving that a fallen was nearby.

In a few moments, they came across a clearing, and a black haired woman looking coldly towards the fallen angel, Dohnaseek.

"Why are you here, devil? I do not wish to fight." spoke the fallen.

'Strange. I don't remember seeing another devil around here. Rias-sama would've told us if she knew.' thought Kiba.

"I want answers. Tell me, how did you recreate _those_ techniques? The techniques which required chakra, and a large amount of concentration?" asked the woman, boldly.

'How does she know about chakra?' Koneko wondered, she seemed like a normal human.

The eyes of the fallen widened just a bit "That does not concern you. Leave." he spoke rather harshly, after which he started walking away.

"It does." spoke the woman. "It's apparent that you know about chakra, it's also obvious that you based your techniques on someone else's. Tell me, who are you? And how did you recreate the techniques used by Uzumaki Naruto, and Pei-Uzumaki Nagato?" she asked, further confusing Kiba and Koneko.

The fallen turned back at once. "How do you know those names?" He asked, creating a small light spear in his hand.

The woman's eyes narrowed, "So, you were from the Akatsuki. Are you Madara?" she asked, as she begun channeling some magic to her hands.

Immediately, the light spear disappeared from the fallen's hand, his eyes widened considerably as he spoke, "No, I was not that person... Are you... Konan?"

The magic disappeared from the woman's hands. "You're not lying." she spoke slowly. "Who are you?" She asked once more, eyes narrowed, and the magic reappeared.

The fallen was about to speak, but the woman suddenly disappeared.

Kasagi Aimi suddenly appeared over the fallen, three giant fireballs following her.

"Wh-what?" spoke Kiba, equally as confused as Koneko.

Dust erupted as soon as they hit the ground, the fallen protected himself with a purple barrier.

Making the barrier disappear, the fallen entered into a skirmish of sorts with the devil, fighting defensively. "It's really me, Nagato." making the woman calm down, and hug him.

Koneko stood up, and started walking towards the woman and the fallen. She was followed by Kiba, both curious about this meeting of sorts.

"Kasagi-sensei?" spoke Koneko, which caused the woman to stand back from the fallen in surprise.

Tears could be seen on the woman's face, and she spoke, "Toujou-san, Kiba-san, what are you doing here?"

The Knight let out a breath and spoke, "Well, Koneko-chan and I felt some light energy from him, so that's why we're here." he was about to continue, but the woman cut him off.

"I know, Nagato, it was nice meeting you again." she smiled at the fallen, who smiled back and flew off without saying a word.

'If only Yahiko was here.' were their common thoughts.

"I know all of you children have questions, but it's best for the three of us to talk about this tomorrow." she spoke, her voice neutral, albeit somewhat forced.

"-But Kasagi-sensei, what was that about? Why did he call you Konan?" asked Kiba.

"Tomorrow. Right now I'm too mentally tired. You both can come to my house." was all she spoke, and she started to walk away.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Human Realm:**

 **Khaos Brigade Base 81:**

Two girls could be seen sitting on top of a tower surrounded by a rather large plain, and some buildings. A barrier was erected on the different buildings, masking them from others.

"So, what's your name this time, un?" a girl with short black hair, Miliko, asked a another girl with blonde hair.

"Magazi Zidole. What about you, brat?" the blonde asked.

"Just call me Miliko, un. Well, I heard that you were a devil hunter, but I didn't expect you to experiment on them, un. That was the snake's work." spoke the reincarnated bomber.

"I tried and I failed, that's why they were the guard dogs. Fortunately for me, a mission's coming up. I might make myself some new weapons." she smiled.

Deidara had told the reincarnated puppet about what happened after his death in the Elemental Nations. Honestly, she was a little surprised, but there was something else that confused her: the former terrorist hadn't boasted about his 'art' , which was rather strange.

"Deidara, you've ... changed, a bit too much. You're a lot less annoying." she spoke.

However, the black haired girl let out a sheepish laugh, and spoke, "I guess I'm not that good at hiding it, huh?"

"Explain." Sasori narrowed her eyes.

The black haired girl let out a sigh, "Sorry Sasori, but I'm not Deidara, I'm Miliko. I did met him once in a 'dream' but I guess I accepted him. After a few months, I... got all of his memories, and I guess he accepted me. If it makes you feel any better, he always did respect your art." she spoke, surprising the former puppet.

"It doesn't matter, just don't be as annoying as him." Sasori answered. 'Deidara was always held a lot of grudges, but I guess he achieved his dream of blowing himself up.'

"Oh my." the two suddenly looked backwards, as they heard someone.

Looking backwards, they saw a young man with rather long blond hair, lilac eyes, and wearing a purple long sleeved shirt, and black trousers.

Sasori narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, such a sour attitude. I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but hear your conversation. Honestly, I never expected, or wanted to see you here, Sasori, Deidara." the man spoke.

Immediately, the girl pulled out her dagger, pointing it's tip towards the man, who merely laughed.

"Don't worry about me, I'm just a scientist." the man's smile thinned. "And you're just a devil."

Sasori let out a breath. "So, you're the scientist that I've heard so much of. Now tell me, how do you know my name?" She then ran towards the man.

Smirking, the man simply pulled out a short sword, and blocked the girl's blade.

"Now now, is this how you treat your previous partners?" the man smirked.

"Orochimaru." She spoke, eyes narrowed in a mix of indifference and annoyance.

"You're right, although I am impressed that you actually took over. So, what brought you here?" asked the scientist.

"None of your business, but I am curious about who killed you." the former puppet spoke as she stood back.

"That's it? Your not going to ask me about my advancements?" a few seconds of silence told him the answer.

The man let out a sigh. "Very well. Now, what do you remember about Naruto Uzumaki?"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Near the Youkai area in Kyoto:**

Two women and a girl stood near Youkai area's outskirts.

"Ugh, I can't believe that we couldn't teleport here." the girl spoke, scowling. She had blonde hair tied into twin tails, and was wearing a Gothic Lolita attire.

"Honestly, you're such a kid, Mittelt, you do remember Lord Azazel's orders, right?" spoke a tall woman with long navy blue hair. She was wearing a maroon trenchcoat, and a matching miniskirt, Kalawarner.

"Shut up! Besides what are we waiting for?" the short girl replied.

"I don't know, Raynare?" asked Kalawarner.

"Well, I recently received a message from Lord Azazel, we're going to receive some allies from the Church Faction. Be careful, they're Excalibur wielders." spoke Raynare, her expression showing disgust. She was wearing a short black dress with a light purple jacket.

In a few seconds, two robed girls appeared before them.

"Oh, hi fallen-chan!" spoke a girl with long chestnut coloured hair, Irina.

"Greetings." spoke the other girl with short blue hair, Itachi.

"What? They could teleport, and we couldn't? That's not fair at all!" spoke the short fallen.

"Here you are, acting like a kid again. So, you're the one that Raynare healed, right?" spoke the blue haired fallen, receiving a nod from the church agent.

"We should move swiftly." spoke Itachi, receiving a nod from her partner.

While they were walking towards their destination, Kalawarner spoke, "I'm surprised you're acting so calm around us." she let out a sigh, "You do realise that you'd be dead over and over if it wasn't for Lord Azazel." a sadistic smirk covered her face.

"Irina's always been like this." spoke Itachi, as she saw her partner talking to the blonde fallen. "As for me, it doesn't matter, but don't you think you're underestimating us?"

 **Minutes Later:**

The group had met with a number youkai, some of them selling goods, some pulling pranks, and others being indifferent. At last, they arrived at a shrine. Asking about the youkai leader, Yasaka, they were told that apparently someone wanted to talk to her at a certain place, and she, along with another youkai went to place.

They were unaware that they were being watched, by a pair of curious eyes.

 **A Large Clearing:**

Two youkai could be seen walking. "Kisame, how's Kunou's training going on?" asked a beautiful young woman with blonde hair, and matching eyes. She was wearing a traditional shrine maiden attire.

"Her flame have cotton stronger, nearly gave me a burn. She's going to be a nice leader." came the reply from a man with spiky brown hair, and was wearing a blue shirt, and dark cargo pants.

The woman was about to speak, when they heard footsteps behind them. They looked back and saw a small group of fallen, and humans.

Yasaka narrowed her eyes, "Why were you following us?" she asked calmly.

A girl with chestnut coloured hair panted, then spoke, "W-we came here to warn you. There's a group that wants probably wants chaos, and you're a target."

Before the youkai could reply, the girl with short blue hair walked forward, and explained what her partner had said in a hurry.

"That's... interesting. Thank you for warning us, what do you think, Kisame?" she spoke.

"Well, I- " he was about to speak, but he was cut off when the blue haired church agent spoke.

"K-kisame?"

Looking towards her, he saw her smiling, "Is that really you?"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Kakuzu's Mindscape:**

Kakuzu found himself standing on a plain platform. He had dark brown hair, and cold green eyes. Looking across, he saw his reflection, glaring back at him, brown hair, and matching eyes, Issei Hyoudou.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: So, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I'm so sorry for the time this chapter took... Onto the reviews:**

 **Guest: I guess you're right, but I've wrote so much. I guess it doesn't matter what this could've been.**

 **Halo Star Wars X-over fan: I am not going to correct your spellings, as you already warned me. Naruto verse vs DxD verse:**

 **Size doesn't matter in DxD, Midgardsormr is 5 to 6 times longer than Great Red, yet he's nowhere near as strong.**

 **Second, DxD is based in the modern world, with all of it's mythological characters. Hence, if DxD verse would be against Naruto verse, the later would lose simply because of the number of gods, and other mythological characters, and also all of the dragons. Besides, if it's the entire DxD verse against the Naruto verse, wouldn't it take a single gunshot to the head to kill most of them? Whatever, I guess that doesn't matter now, thanks for liking my story!**

 **Either way, Goodbye to you all!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Note: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Kakuzu's Mindscape:**

"How are you here?" Kakuzu asked Issei, confused. Shouldn't he be erased?

"That doesn't matter, I'm here to take back what's mine!" shouting, the boy ran towards the miser.

Kakuzu merely rolled his eyes. 'What an idiot.' he thought. As soon as Issei came close, he attempted to punch the miser.

Dodging the punch, the miser kicked the boy's gut, pushing him away. The boy fell on the platform.

"Pathetic. Just give up." spoke the miser.

The boy punched the ground in frustration. "Shut up!" he yelled, as the red gauntlet, boosted gear appeared on his left arm.

'What? I guess it doesn't matter.' thought the miser, as he summoned his own boosted gear, but it felt weaker.

The boy ran towards the miser once more, but this time he yelled, "Dragon Boost!"

Suddenly, the boy disappeared, and punched the miser in the gut before he could react. "This one's for Asia!" spoke the boy.

'Boost' came from Kakuzu's gauntlet. He used some lightning magic.

The boy gave the miser an uppercut, "This is for leaving my friends and hurting my pride as a pervert!"

Jumping above the miser, the boy shouted, "Dragon Bomb!", as a small crimson ball hit the miser and resulted in a massive explosion.

"That was for making mom and dad worry." spoke the boy, flying with his bat-like wings. His body seized up a little. "What the?"

'Boost'

The miser stood up, panting. His clothes had been torn from many places, but his eyes still held coldness. "Not bad, not that great either. Let me guess, you had prepared for this, and had charged your gear. Too bad you didn't prepare for some minor paralysis."

Issei let out a growl, and started shooting more projectiles towards the miser.

'Boost'

'Interesting...' the miser simply proceeded to dodge most of them, a smirk on his face. Hearing Issei panting, he spoke, "That was pathetic. Just stop being an annoyance, and leave." the miser then fired a few lightning spells at the boy, followed by weaker flame spells.

Issei, slowed, couldn't dodge all of the miser's attacks, and crashed down.

"You forgot that I also a had the gear. It's over for you." spoke Kakuzu.

"Why you! I won't let-" Issei spoke out but he suddenly let out a gasp of pain.

Kakuzu's lightning covered fist was currently impaled through Issei's chest. Unfazed, the miser increased the amount of magic on his fist, making the boy scream out in pain.

"This body is mine." Kakuzu declared. Suddenly Issei glowed for a final time, and disappeared into mere particles, all of them flowing into Kakuzu.

 **"** **You were not meant to kill him."** spoke Ddraig, his voice holding some amount of anger. **"The least you can do now is honer his wishes. "**

"Whatever. I won't be harming his family at least."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Khaos Brigade Base 81:**

"That blond guy with whisker marks?" asked Miliko.

"The very one." answered Orochimaru.

"That's expected. He and a pink haired girl were rather adamant on finding Uchiha Sasuke. Perhaps he killed you after my death." spoke Sasori.

Orochimaru merely laughed. "Don't think so lowly of me, Sasori-chan. I did live for more than three decades after your death. Now, onto what happened, first of all, you should know that Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun had been the reincarnations of the sons of the sage of the six paths."

Expecting the astonished faces, he continued, "Perhaps it was fate, destiny, or a mistake, but nothing could contain the sage chakra for long, not even the planet itself. Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun did come to me a year or so before my death, complaining about malfunctioning chakra, the jinchuriki even asking me to remove the nine tails." he then let out a sigh, and continued.

"I should've done so, but then it happened. Naruto and Sasuke, or rather their chakra started to implode, the nine tails was forcefully removed, and after an explosion which destroyed the Leaf, they, along with the tailed beasts, and most of other's chakra, completely disappeared. Then a child approached the weakened two, and perhaps absorbed their very life force. The last thing I saw was that child fighting Naruto's child, before I died." finished Orochimaru.

"Th-that really was something." spoke Miliko.

"Interesting." was all the reincarnated puppet spoke.

"Now, I believe that both of you should familiarize yourselves with your new teammates. Your mission to the Familiar Forest will start after a few hours." spoke Orochimaru.

After the two had left, he simply looked at the sky, perhaps thinking about something.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Aimi's House:**

Hearing a knock on the door, Konan spoke,"Come in.". She had prepared for this, and she had expected the two to bring the rest of the peerage, probably except Gasper.

The door opened and revealed the peerage joined by Maria. Gasper was not present.

"Please sit." she spoke, and put a cup of tea in front of everyone. "I'm sure you have many questions. You can ask them if you want."

"Yes." spoke Rias, curtly. "Koneko and Yuuto told me about you meeting, and picking a fight with a fallen, Dohnaseek. Is that true?"

The woman nodded. Before Rias could asked why she did so, she spoke, "Do you believe in reincarnations, or second chances?"

"Wh-what? Well, humans do reincarnate from time to time, but why have you brought it up?" spoke Rias, somewhat confused. Letting out a sigh, she continued, "Whatever, I know you have your secrets, but a contact like this, during these times, it is rather alarming."

"Buchuo is telling the truth, even after the meeting, I still don't trust them that much. What was that about?" spoke Akeno, trying her hardest to seem calm. She almost thought that Aimi was a traitor when she heard about her meeting.

The woman let out a sigh, the spoke, "I wasn't always Aimi. Well, I wasn't a part of this 'world' at all. Long ago, I was known as Konan, a woman hardened with her past, but still soft due to her friends, and Dohnaseek was the 'reincarnation' of one of my best friends."

"What?" spoke Kiba, a pained expression on his face, "So, all this time, you were just pretending?"

"No. I'd never do as such, be it an ally or an enemy. At least you believe me." spoke the autumn haired woman.

"It's honestly difficult to believe." spoke Akeno. Meanwhile Koneko, and Kakuzu were silent, both for different reasons.

"That makes sense, my family's got a history of reincarnations." Maria spoke quickly.

"Continue." spoke Rias, a little narrowed.

"He told me to move on, and I trust him. That is all." Konan finished. "I am the person I was when I became a devil, and I personally didn't hide anything."

Rias let out a sigh. "Honestly, I know all of us have our secrets, but this was important. Anything that you would like to add, Konan?"

"You can called me Aimi, and yes. In my previous life, I was a part of an organization that would give way to an era of peace. The organization only had ten members at it's last days. For some reason, I reincarnated, along with a few others. Fortunately, we lack our original techniques." spoke Konan.

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed. 'What is she planning? It doesn't matter.'

"Okay, Aimi, can you give us a small summary on their abilities?" asked Rias, somewhat relaxed. This went well.

The woman nodded. Then she begun.

The eyes of the people present widened as she explained, while Kakuzu merely looked on with indifference.

"I'm glad you've all lost your original techniques." spoke Rias, trying to appear calm.

Konan nodded. "Well, there is much more, but I believe that it would be better if we continued this later. There are a few rather personal moments from my previous life that I would not like sharing."

"I understand. Let's return to the club." Rias smiled, and left along with the peerage joined by Maria, leaving Kakuzu behind.

"What were you thinking?" asked Kakuzu, eyes narrowed.

"Pein told me to move on, and I have. I won't tell you to move on, as you have your own choices."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Large Clearing:**

"Huh? What are you talking about? Unless..." Kisame started speaking.

"I was once called Itachi Uchiha. It's nice to meet you once more, Kisame Hoshigaki." answered Itachi.

Kisame smiled back. "I guess we've been given a second chance." he spoke.

"I guess we have." spoke Itachi.

"So, this is the Itachi you told me about, huh?" spoke Yasaka, smirking. "Kisame respected you a lot."

"Ohhhh, well Ita, I mean Xenovia didn't tell me all lot about you, but she did respect you." spoke Irina.

Both previous partners laughed a little.

"You know Itachi, it's been a while since we last sparred." Kisame took out both of his sickles.

"True." spoke Itachi, as she took out Excalibur Destruction.

The fallen angels looked on with surprise.

Yasaka let out a sigh. "Kisame, I know you'd like to _properly_ familiarize with her, but things like such are better done in a closed area." she spoke, smirking.

"We were just friends." spoke Kisame.

"I'm sure you were." Yasaka spoke, smirking once more.

Suddenly, a bright red barrier appeared above them.

"Oh crap." spoke Mittelt.

Yasaka's eyes narrowed, and her smirk left her face.

"Well, well, what do we have here." spoke a blond haired male, wearing light bronze armor over a pale red shirt, and had black jeans, wielding a spear. "I guess it was a good idea bringing you along, Aixe."

"I agree, Achell." spoke a much taller man with brown hair. He was also wearing bronze armor, however, his armor covered most of his body. He was wielding a rather large shield.

"What is the meaning of this?" Yasaka asked, curtly.

"Listen, ma'am." the man called Aixe started. "We need your power for something. We can assure you that it would not harm anyone. Instead, it would end meaningless bloodshed."

"Who do you represent?" Yasaka asked.

"That doesn't matter, besides all you gotta do is come along with us." spoke Achell, suddenly.

"Khaos Brigade?" Yasaka asked. She noticed the sudden surprise on their faces. "Then I won't be coming along."

The taller man, Aixe let out a sigh. "The hard way then." he spoke.

Suddenly, small groups of devils and fallen appeared.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Khaos Brigade Base 81:**

A small group of humans were waiting for their teammates during this mission. One of them was Cao Cao. He was joined by his group, Heracles, Georg, Jeanne and Siegfried. Alongside them, stood two twins, one had shorter hair than the other. They were also joined by a rather loudmouthed 'priest'.

"For the love of Jashin, why the fuck should I be here?" he asked. "It's even worse that I'm ordered not to kill heathens like you." He was wearing modified clerical clothing coloured mostly white and black, and had a mechanical arm.

Heracles let out a laugh. "Like you could even lay a scratch on me." The much taller, and muscular man spoke, prideful of his strength.

The twin with the longer hair let out a sigh. "Do you really have to act like kids?"

Before the two could argue any further, a blonde haired girl entered, who called herself Sasori. "I'm ready." she spoke, putting on a mask.

"Make sure all of you are prepared." spoke Cao Cao, receiving nods. There mission to retrieve 'Biolixa' had begun.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: I'm soo sorry about such a late update. Either way, here are the reviews:**

 **jexcel - Actually, he's in Issei's body, who couldn't survive a fallen angel's spear.**

 **Halo Star Wars X-over fa** **n - First of all, guns are not meant to exist in Naruto, according to Kishimoto.**

 **Second - Kaguya's power is not infinite, which is why she created the white zetsus. Moreover, the existence of Momoshiki and Kinshiki means that there are other otsuksukis. Ophis being the infinite dragon god is probably a reference to her being immortal.**

 **Also, you have used fanfiction as reference, which are not canon.**

 **But in the end, these are just fictional universes that we were discussing. Thanks for the review anyways.**

 **WolkraiserDrake - Thanks for the review! :)**

 **I hope you enjoyed, goodbye!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Note: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Human Realm:**

 **Large Clearing:**

Immediately, groups of fallen and devils surrounded them.

"Irina, help the our fallen comrades defeat our enemies, don't hold anything back." ordered Itachi, recieving a nod from the other girl, as she charged alongside the fallen, Excalibur Mimicry in the form of a scythe in her hand.

"Take this!"

Itachi heard a shout, and dodged in the nick of time. Suddenly, the young man named Achell charged at her, spear in hand.

"So, it looks like your my opponent, lady." he spoke, smirking.

Itachi looked around, seeing Kisame and Yasaka fighting Aixe. Irina was with the fallen, defeating the groups of devils and other fallen.

"Very well." she spoke. "Durandal, let us destroy." she spoke, as she summoned the sword, which emitted a fierce aura.

In an instant, Achell had charged, the sharp tip of his spear aimed at her chest. She simply knocked away the man's spear with Excalibur Destruction, the man not letting it go. She ducked under the man's punch, and smashed Durandal into him, the sword's power launching the man through a tree or two of the forest surrounding them.

"Not bad." Itachi's eyes narrowed, as she looked at the man's location. He walked out of the forest, bruised, but standing. A wide grin was on his face. "But not good enough to defeat me." His shirt was torn, and she could faintly see some sort of symbol.

'Interesting.' Itachi thought, and Durandal hummed. "Durandal, ultimate destruction mode." she spoke, as the holy sword glowed even more fiercely. She then charged at the man, intent of destroying him. The man somehow blocked or parried all of her slashes, his grin steadily growing.

"You're strong." stated Itachi, receiving a cocky grin from the man. She had noticed that her swings had gotten weaker, even Durandal seemed weaker. Suddenly, she wanted to hit herself for not thinking up a strategy.

"You've been absorbing the power of my swords." she stated, and the man's eyes widened slightly.

"Wow. I have never fought someone who found out about my ability. I'm impressed." the man spoke, "I would love to fight fair against you, but sadly I don't have a choice this time. However, you're only partially right."

"The barrier." Itachi spoke, receiving a smirk from the man.

"Unfortunately, you'll be too late to warn her." saying this, the man charged.

 **With Kisame and Yasaka:**

The fight had a rather rough start, as the man named Aixe would simply try to evade Kisame's sickles. He was faster than he looked, and his armour protected him from any hits that may kill him. However, Kisame merely smirked.

Suddenly, a fireball came from Yasaka's direction, however, Aixe spun and blocked it with his shield.

"Your flames are warm." Aixe merely stated.

Yasaka's eyes narrowed. Her flames were one of the hottest, yet the man hadn't even flinched. His armour looked simple enough, so it must have been his shield. But could it survive? She had to finish this quickly. Looking towards the sky, she saw numerous devils and fallen, though they were currently in combat against her allies. She could transform, but then her flames would burn him to a crisp. She at least wanted to know who had sent them.

The woman started firing many more fireballs towards the human, these being hotter than the previous one. Aixe would block, and Kisame would get in close and attack him, but he would only manage to scratch his armour.

Kisame then jumped up, and after channelling some energy into his sickles, unleashed a giant blade of wind towards the human. Aixe spun around and blocked it. In the short amount of time, Yasaka had bombarded his back with a stream of fire, which made the armour glow with the heat. However, the man didn't show any signs of noticing the heat.

'Come on, Achell, hurry up.' Aixe spoke mentally. That flame actually hurt, but he wouldn't show any weakness in front of the enemy.

'Still? This is one strong human. I guess partial transformation should do the trick.' thought Yasaka. Suddenly, flames erupted around the youkai, causing Aixe to look at them with surprise.

The flames died to reveal the woman, this time with nine tails and fox ears.

"Leave this place. This will be your final warning." spoke the woman, eyes narrowed. Kisame looked at her and nodded.

A small tornado enveloped the male youkai.

'I hope the scientist didn't lie.' Aixe spoke mentally. He just put his shield in front of himself.

"Very well." spoke the youkai leader, as she let out a beam of fire towards the human.

To her surprise, his shield blocked all of the flames, though it was pushing him back. Her eyes narrowed, and she increased the power of her flames, and Aixe's shield started glowing with the heat.

"One hundred percent Youkai energy absorption mode!" Aixe yelled, as he struggled against the youkai's flame.

Suddenly, Kisame appeared behind the human, intent on stabbing him with his now powered sickles. But before he could reach the human, Yasaka's flames died out, and Aixe turned around, just in time to block Kisame. However, the youkai merely slipped past his shield, and delivered an upward slice on the man, managing to cut his chestplate, and the chainmail armour beneath in two. As the armour fell apart, Kisame jumped back and saw an 'H' symbol on the human.

"Yasaka-sama! Are you okay?" Kisame asked, receiving a nod from the leader, who was panting.

"What have you done?" she asked the human, who didn't answer her question.

"Now, I just have to wait for Achell." he spoke. However, soon the three fallen sent by Azazel surrounded him.

"Honestly, those devils were no fun, weaklings died too early." spoke Mittelt.

"The fallen were weak too, as expected of those who oppose Azazel-sama." spoke Raynare.

The human simply looked at his new opponents, they looked somewhat tired. He let out a sigh.

"As I have said before, I have no intention of harming your people, or your allies. Please, come with us for the greater good, Lady Yasaka." the human spoke.

"I decline." the woman spoke, panting.

"In that case, forgive for what I am about to do." Aixe pulled out a small test tube with a dark liquid inside, and having a pointed end. But before he could insert it into his bloodstream, Achell suddenly jumped in front of him.

"Ten percent energy, release!" he yelled, as the tip of his spear gave a brilliant glow, which blinded everyone, except for the humans present.

When the other's vision returned, they saw that the leader of the youkai was missing, and the barrier had disappeared.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Familiar Forest:**

Numerous humans joined by a devil entered the great forest.

"Everyone, follow my instructions." spoke Sasori, her voice blank.

"Why should we do as you say?" Heracles, a very tall man with silver hair, and wearing sturdy armour, spoke.

"Because I know this place. Hidan, you will find a man here with a red hair. Get us as much blood as you can without killing him, Minako and Miliko, make sure he does so and come to me. Heracles, you, Siegfried, Georg and Jeanne will stand guard. Cal Cao, come with me." spoke Sasori, as she handed each some sort of tracking device.

"Now now, where do you think you're going?" spoke a man with red hair, wearing rough clothing.

"Zatouji, we are here to retrieve Biolixa." spoke Sasori. "You know what to do, Hidan." she continued, as she continued walking.

The man's eyes widened, and with a scowl on his face, touched the ground and summoned. "You're not getting out of here alive, traitor!"

Suddenly, a giant myriapod appeared out if a magic circle, and lunged at the devil.

Before it could reach her, flames erupted between them, causing the giant myriapod to suddenly turn off course.

Unfortunately for it, Jeanne was in it's path, who suddenly summoned numerous holy swords, tearing it apart.

"Summon!" Yelled Zatouji once more, summoning a giant eagle and a large lizard, which went after the humans and the devil. They too were stopped by Georg and Jeanne.

"You shouldn't have called me here if I had to fight simple pets." spoke Heracles, with Siegfried nodding.

Hidan suddenly charged, and stabbed Zatouji with his mechanical arm, the small needles on it's fingers drinking up the blood. As soon as he got enough, he walked towards Sasori who nodded.

"Hidan, Minako, Miliko and Cao Cao, follow me. The rest of you, stand guard. The only thing dangerous here should be a nine headed hydra. If you encounter one, don't let it bite you, it's poison is strong enough that even phoenix tears can't save you." she then went towards the temple, followed by the others.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Why should I travel with you?" asked Cao Cao.

"As backup, hopefully the fools have only sent Zatouji to guard the temple. The other heroes should be able to distract any dangerous monster or a group of devils. Our mission is to retrieve Biolixa." the girl answered, her tone blank.

"How do you know so much about this place?" asked Minako, curious.

"I grew up here, but their inartistic views were bothersome, not to mention, most of the adults were idiots, always changing their plans and destroying important sculptures. It was sickening." she spoke.

"Has she always been like this?" Minako asked her sister, whispering.

"She was worse." answered Miliko.

"I don't agree with her view on art. It always evolves." Minako spoke.

Sasori simply ignored the two.

"Well, why the fuck are they here?" asked Hidan, pointing towards the twins.

"As distractions, if we cross paths with another guardian, of a monster, they will serve as bait." Sasori answered.

"I'm pretty sure we'll be saving you if that happens." spoke Miliko, frowning.

"Now now, don't be sad." spoke Minako, patting her sister's back. "You'll get to kill it if we're attacked." she then gave a disapproving glance towards Sasori.

"We're here." spoke Cao Cao, looking towards the temple, his tone showing confidence.

When the five entered the temple, Sasori directed Hidan to spill some blood on a certain tile, after which, a wall opened, revealing a ring, Biolixa. Sasori grabbed it, and they walked back towards the others.

On returning, they saw the heroes sitting on a dead hydra, which was stabbed in many areas, burnt, frozen, cut and also bulgeoned.

It was a successful mission, and they returned, handing the ring to the scientist.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Orochimaru smiled, he was now much closer to the completion of project hexa.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **In a Well-lit Chamber:**

A young man could be seen sitting on a beautiful throne which was made of gold and expensive red silk. He had dark skin, vibrant red hair, and vivid blue eyes. He looked bored. He wore royal clothes, and had a crown on his head.

The doors suddenly opened, and a man having black hair hurriedly entered. He knelt down in front of the king.

"What is it, messenger?" the king asked.

"We have obtained the location of your sister, your majesty. She's at Kuoh." he answered.

The man's eyes widened a little, and he smirked. "Thank you for the news. You may leave. Serava and Trovero, retrieve her." he spoke.

"As you wish!" spoke a pink haired woman, smiling.

"Right." spoke a white haired male, serious. Both were wearing combat clothes.

As they left, the man spoke, "Now where will you run, weakling?"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: I'm really sorry for the late update, and I hope you enjoy. Onto the reviews!**

 **Tensi Kyuubi - Thanks!**

 **Halo Star Wars X-over Fan - The reason why there are no guns in Naruto is because they could be used by civilians, which would destroy the ninjan' business. Also, Naruto never chopped down the god tree, as it simply transformed into the ten tails. Also, Tokyo isn't the only place where supernatural beings exist. Again, size =/= power.**

 **KHARAKI TAKAN - Yes, he did.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
